Provence of the Lost
by Darkfire2466
Summary: A continuation of the story from my close friend, Dragonheart971. All rights to the OC, Amy, goes to pinksakura271. Watch as Mal takes over her rightful place as leader of the Isle of the Lost. This story is being continued in an OUAT and Descendants crossover, Cursed Existence! READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

After getting Evie and ice pack, Amy and Mal were relaxing on their conjured bunk bed.

"You know Prince Ben likes you right sis?"

Amy asked from her spot on the top bunk. Mal sat up at rocket speeds and banged her head against the bottom of her sister's bunk.

"And what makes you think that Pinky?"

Amy tossed her sister an ice pack and looked under her bed, quietly thinking that she was one of the few people who could say they really _did_ have a monster under their bed. Not a lie considering how dangerous it was to wake Mal in the morning.

"I can see it. His aura turns bright pink around you. Pink is the color of love. Always is."

Mal put the icepack on her head, instantly feeling sleepier. The mild side effect of being half cold blooded reptile.

"Ugh. I'll deal with it when my head doesn't feel like it's about to explode."

She grumbled, burying her head under her pillows and on top of her icepack. Amy was about to say something until she heard a classic dragon snore, a bit of smoke curling out of her sister's nose from under the pillows.

"I guess we're discussing this later then."

Amy mumbled before going to sleep herself, knowing full well that later meant around noon when her sister woke up naturally. Though at some time during the night her magic had caused her to teleport herself to her sister's side to use as a pillow. Not a good thing for Jay to find out when Evie tricked him into waking Mal and Amy up, getting tackled by the two dragonesses and beaten to within an inch of his life while Carlos and Evie tried to pull him out from under the pile, which was quickly evolving into a blur of purple and pink with sharp draconic claws tearing into him. When they finally got Jay out from under the two hissing and snarling dragons, both of which were glaring at him with their signature dragon eyes, Mal's emerald green and Amy's brilliant white with pink vertical slits for pupils, he sat down on the far wall of the room in front of them.

"I don't care if someone offers me a million dollars and to be allowed to steal whatever I want, I'm not ever waking them up, or even trying to, ever again."

He said clearly, looking at where Mal had crawled back into bed and was already deeply asleep again. Evie leaned back a bit and hummed.

"I wonder why they react so violently to being woken up."

To her surprise, her mirror reacted without her having to rhyme and showed a picture of two birth certificates, Mal and Amy's, that were fully filled out, and she almost wanted to bang her head on something for being an idiot when she saw who was signed as the father of the girls. Though, each of them did have a different father.

"No wonder Mal is so strong. No idea what traits Amy got from her Dad though."

Jay and Carlos, who was trying to put bandages on his honorary brother's small claw marks, looked up at her.

"Who are their Dads?"

Evie looked up to answer their question just as Mulan's daughter Lonnie and Cinderella's son Chad sprinted into the room.

"Is it true what they said about conditions on the Isle?"

They asked in unison. Evie looked at them, then looked at Mal and Amy, who had shot upright, this time fully awake, when the door had slammed open. Their magic reacting so that they were now fully prepared for the day.

"Uh….yeah…..why?"

Both Chad and Lonnie looked concerned.

"Well….uh...we're sorry about the terrible conditions that our parents were probably responsible for, but we've got a rampaging mini-beast on our hands and nobody is succeeding in calming him down. The Prince kinda lost it."

Mal glanced at Amy.

"Stay. **Put.** "

She said firmly, knowing her sister, being the pacifist of the duo, would get badly hurt if she trailed her, and she got up to go see if she could take the 'mini-Beast' down a peg or two.

Sprinting down the hall, Mal was surprised to hear her mother's voice in her head.

"Just show your claws and roar, he should instinctively know that he has no chance against a dragon. The bonus of being huge as a dragon, even at a young age. Nobody is dumb enough to fight you because chances are high they're gonna get stepped on."

Mal chuckled and faced off with Ben, who was growling out her, seeming to challenge her. Mal's inner dragon seemed to scoff at the notion that he could fight her, and her eyes glowed bright green as she roared at him, Mal's more human side laughing to herself as he scrambled off, his animal instincts telling him he was in the presence of a bigger predator.

"Huh. Never thought that'd work. Where'd he go?"

Chad asked, walking up behind Mal, he'd had a previous run in with the teen, which had ended with him in the infirmary with a bloody nose, missing tooth, and a severe fear of blue comforters seeing that she'd dangled him upside down from a seventh story window by his ankles, being held up only by his own comforters. Needless to say he now feared heights too.

"I don't know. I know he went away from here though. He had so many animal instincts when he realized he was about to go face to face with a dragon, he scrammed. It was kinda cute to see him run off like that though..."

Chad looked at her.

"You know he's dating Audrey right?"

Mal shrugged.

"Minor obstacle. You do remember the window incident, don't you?"

Chad shivered and Mal laughed, walking off to finish design plans for the Isle as Chad decided to give Audrey a fair warning. He'd already learned his lesson, never mess with a dragon when she knows what she wants, because no matter what you do or say about it, the dragon is going to win.

A/N

Decided to start this up again in honor of my friend who let me have it. You may want to go read and review the first three chapters of this story on their account before you read this if it made no sense to you because it probably didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

When Chad ran off to tell Audrey though, he was greeted by someone who he had never seen before in his life. A girl with long raven length hair, a pair of black demonic wings curled against her back, black sunglasses that he couldn't even see her eyes behind, and wearing what he was starting to think was the uniform of Isle Vks, black jeans, combat boots with silver buckles, a blood red t-shirt, black leather jacket with silver spikes on the shoulders, a chain for a belt, black fingerless gloves, and a devil tail. When she opened her mouth to say something that her canine teeth were bigger and sharper than any human, and even the twin dragons.

"What do you want Chad."

She growled. Chad's eyes widened, seeing that he had never introduced himself.

"How do you know my name?"

He asked. The girl seemed to roll her eyes at him from behind the sunglasses.

"Amy."

She said flatly. Chad huffed.

"The little pink dragon vk?"

He asked, tilting his head up in a display of arrogance. Or ignorance if you considered that the next thing he saw was his new 'acquaintance' pouncing at him with incredible speed and he felt her punches raining down on him, each hit feeling like her fists were made of steel and it only hurt more when she opened her hands and pretty much started shredding him to pieces. His screams however managed to get the attention of Amy, who hauled who was most likely her best friend off of him.

"Did he say something insulting, think something insulting, or was he just rude."

The girl's wings twitched three times. Amy smiled.

"Rude then. Ciara, you should probably expect that out of him. How badly did you claw him?"

She asked, noticing that Chad hadn't said anything.

"Let's just drag him to the nurse alright?"

She growled, slipping her tail through one of his belt loops and pulling him behind her, Amy unable to even say anything against it.

"So how are your parents?"

She asked as they walked. Ciara having dropped Chad off in front of the nurse's office and the two were headed towards the lake on campus.

"Chernabog is usually playing poker with Hades, Firebird tends to stick around mother Gothel. Needless to say I now live in my own place."

Amy laughed and the two found themselves sitting on the shore of the lake, Amy taking off Ciara's sunglasses to reveal to orbs of nothing but glowing red.

"I still don't know why you hide your eyes like that. Especially if you can't see through them. Seriously, how do you function blind?"

Amy asked, genuinely curious. Ciara smiled a bit, her sharp canines, glinting in the evening sun.

"Because I'm not completely blind. I can use my sense of smell and hearing to find my way around just fine. I've taught myself to echolocate and play blind to get people to underestimate me. You have your innocent act, I have my disabled act. It works."

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, but that isn't a problem any more now that the Isle is getting all the food it needs. So why keep doing it?"

Ciara fluffed up her Amy's hair.

"Because not everyone thinks of my eyes the same way you do. People here are already afraid of me because my parents weren't stopped by heroes. They stopped because they'd grown bored. They know that if I go on a rampage, nothing they could do to me would stop me, only make me angrier. Besides, you've seen my anger. Remember when we first became friends?"

Amy laughed.

"How could I not? They said I wore too much pink and got me in a fight with the Gaston twins, and when the rest of their brothers tried to overpower me you stepped in and beat them so badly they're afraid of pink and red to this day."

Ciara nodded.

"Precisely. I didn't even have access to my powers back then Amy. That was just the strength I'd trained myself to have. Now? If I wanted to I could easily lift upwards of 60 tons. And it's always my eyes that give me away. For right now, I'll keep up my act, maybe later I'll start taking them off around others, okay?"

Amy nodded, understanding Ciara easily after so many years of sticking around the demon, she'd learned to read her, which was actually difficult for the empath with how much Ciara's magical aura diluted her emotional aura. And the blank look that normally occupied the demon's face didn't make things any easier.

"Alright. Wanna come hang out with my sister and I?"

Ciara chuckled, along with being one of Ciara's only true friend, but was one of the only people who could make her chuckle, or even laugh.

"Sure. Wanna fly back? I know you hate walking if it's more than six blocks."

Amy nodded and Ciara opened her wings to their full 16 ft wingspan and grabbed Amy, wrapping her tail around Amy's waist as she gave a powerful flap of her wings, headed straight back to the school and following Amy to her dorm where Evie was sitting alone doing her math homework.

"Where's Mal?"

She asked. Evie smiled.

"Ben asked her out on a date, she said yes. They'll be back later. Hey Ciara."

She said in pretty much one breath before acknowledging the presence of the demon. Ciara gave a polite nod. She and Evie had a few dealings from before Evie had joined up with Mal, so she was rather comfortable around the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"How's your mother Genevieve?"

Evie's face turned bright red and she glared at Ciara.

"I told you never to call me that!"

Amy laughed when she realized why Ciara had called Evie Genevieve.

"So that's your real name. Wait until I tell the boys!"

Evie's eyes got big.

"No no no no no. You are _not_ telling the boys. Please? She only knows my name because I had to sign our contract with my real name."

Amy chuckled.

"But still, Genevieve?"

Evie's face turned, if possible, even redder.

"Shut up!"

A/N

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

Amy laughed, not even concerned about being told to shut, up, knowing that she could get Evie back later, before realizing.

"What contract did you sign with Ciara?"

Ciara smiled, leaning against the wall.

"It was more of an agreement since I was one of the only real active villains on her side of the Isle before she started coming outside. So, when we were younger I made her sign a contract that said that as long as she stayed on our side of the Isle she could be out and about whenever she wished and we'd protect her, even make sure she got supplies to keep her and her mother alive."

Amy's jaw dropped.

"Where was I when this happened?!"

Ciara shrugged.

"Probably with Freddie hanging out on your side of the Isle, you were probably five or six. Her family had only been banished for a little over half a year."

Amy nodded.

"Understood. Kinda. But I'm still telling the boys. Who would've thought your real name to be Genevieve."

Evie whined.

"Amy…..I thought you were the nice twin!"

Ciara smiled a bit.

"Oh, she is. Normally."

Amy laughed some and the three girls spent their time hanging out until Ben burst into the room.

"Where's Mal?"

Amy and Evie asked. Ciara didn't care quite frankly. She took a liking to Amy, but honestly couldn't care less about the elder twin. Actually, they hated each other. Mal hated competition, and Ciara hated having to waste energy on things she thought pointless. One of those things being that she hated when somebody told her to prove herself. She had her own approval, and didn't need anyone else's. So why fight for it?

"Something came out of the lake and attacked her!"

Amy looked concerned but Ciara just stared at him for a second.

"That's probably just Uma. Best thing you can do is sit back and watch the show."

She said before getting up, her tail grabbing Amy's wrist to pull her along as Evie ran behind them, dragging Ben with her. Picking Amy up again and wrapping her tail through one of her belt loops, she took off towards the lake, Amy slowly growing more and more concerned for the well being of her sister.

"Can you fly any faster?"

Ciara loosened her grip.

"Of course I can, I'd just have to get rid of the excess weight."

She said, slightly loosening her grip as Amy let out a scream of terror.

"Okay, I'm sorry, don't drop me please!"

Ciara tightened her grip again and made sure Amy wouldn't fall before swooping down to the lake's edge where, sure enough, Mal and Uma were going at it. Conjuring up a few beach chairs and a bowl of popcorn, Ciara took a seat, Amy taking the seat next to her.

"Shouldn't we get them to stop fighting?"

Amy asked, watching the brawl. Ciara passed her the popcorn.

"Maybe later, first blood hasn't been drawn yet."

She said, letting Amy eat when Freddie appeared out of a shadow portal.

"So this is where she disappeared off to."

Amy jumped up quickly and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey pinky!"

Freddie said, slowly getting crushed by Amy's hug.

"Ugh….Amy, ribs aren't made of steel little dragon?"

Amy chuckled and let go, the three simply kicking back to watch the fight until Mal started shooting fireballs at Uma.

"We should probably stop this before Uma gets turned into calamari."

Freddie looked at them.

"She may be my twin sister, but I'm not fighting a dragon. Even for her."

Ciara sighed and stood up, diving into the midst of the fight and lashing out with her wings and tail, one wing swinging open and back to catch Uma in the stomach and throw her all the way onto the far shore and her tail flicking open to hit Mal on the nose and snap her out of her battle fury just before she was hit with Ciara's other wing, getting thrown onto the stone slab right next to the beach chairs Ciara had conjured.

Amy glanced at Freddie and conjured her own sign with a big number 10 on it and Freddie did the same.

"Ten out of ten. But you could've at least landed her on one of the beach chairs."

Amy called. Ciara moved back to her friends and took the popcorn back.

"I could've. But I didn't want to. Remember little pink one, it is you I became friends with. Not her."

Amy sighed, she did have a point.

"Alright, just try not to kill her outright. Please?"

Ciara was about to say no before she was given puppy dog eyes from a small dragon.

"If we weren't friends, do know that I would've killed you and her by now."

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

After walking back to the school, Ciara deciding against even trying to fly with both Mal and Amy with her. Ignoring Amy's complaining as they walked back to the school. After dropping Mal and Uma back at the nurse's office as she and Amy kept walking.

"That's the second and third person you've put in the nurse's office today. And that's if you didn't send Chad to the morgue."

Ciara chuckled.

"Remember Pinky, you only found me at around noon."

Amy paled and all the color seemed to go straight to her hair.

"Who else did you kill today? Don't make me go ask Genevieve to bring up the list."

Just as she said that, Carlos and Jay walked by.

"Who's Genevieve?"

Amy grinned.

"Evie's real name is Genevieve."

It took all of four seconds for the two boys to end up laughing hysterically on the ground until they could no longer breathe. Amy looked at Ciara.

"Should we drop them off at the nurse's office too?"

Ciara shrugged.

"Meh, they're just laughing. They'll be fine. If not, someone will find them later."

Amy looked at her.

"Do you even have a heart?"

Ciara looked at her close friend and lifted an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses as Amy realized.

"Oh…..you _don't_ have a heart…..uh….okay?"

Ciara laughed.

"Not a physical one, but emotion is just a state of mind."

Amy hummed quietly in acknowledgement before asking the first question that came to mind.

"Then what's in your chest where your heart is supposed to be?"

Ciara looked down at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

Amy shivered.

"Uh…..nevermind. What's for lunch?"

A/N

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

Leaving Carlos and Jay to laugh hysterically in the hallway, Amy and Ciara went to go get lunch. Which didn't end well seeing that for half of that time Ciara had to have her tail wrapped around Amy's belt loop to keep her away from a tray of pink frosted sugar cookies.

"BUT THEY LOOK SO GOOD AND PRETTY AND PINK!"

She whined, trying to pull free of Ciara's superior strength, even if it was just her tail.

"You don't need that much sugar, even one of those cookies would give you energy to bounce off the walls for three days straight."

Ciara said calmly. She was used to dealing with the small dragon around anything that had sugar in it or, even worse, had sugar in it and was pink.

"But, but, but-"

"NO Pinky."

Amy looked at her and gave her the most pitiful puppy dog pout ever.

"Remember, I have no heart. There is nothing to melt. Literally. There's just an empty hole where my heart is supposed to be. That's where I keep my wallet."

Amy stopped giving her famous puppy dog pout for a minute to fully understand what her friend had just said, and started it up again. Ciara sighed.

"Come on."

She said, standing to leave and lifting Amy with only her tail, easily towing the lightweight girl behind her and keeping her from using her magic to get away with her own aura. Much to the surprised stares of the other students.

"Nothing to see here people!"

She roared, startling them back into their normal routine as she continued to drag Amy out of the cafeteria. The small dragon desperately fighting her the entire time.

"Will you stop that?"

Ciara asked, knowing that nothing annoyed Amy more than when she absolutely refused to show any emotion. Amy whined.

"But the cookies….."

Ciara turned to look at her captive.

"When you see your sister, you can ask her to get you some cookies, and you can make her life unbearable for a few days because of your sugar high, I will be taking a week off in that case because I am not going to be held responsible for you going crazy."

Amy grumbled out her complaint and Ciara laughed.

"Keep fighting Pinky. You're not getting back in the cafeteria to get to the cookies."

Amy sighed and gave up, which was a rather amusing sight seeing that Ciara still refused to let her go, and dragged the dejected dragon to the nurse's office, where Mal was slowly waking up from being knocked out cold when Ciara threw her. Putting Amy down in a seat next to her sister and blocking her magic so she couldn't teleport out the room while simultaneously blocking the door with her wing, she watched as the elder twin woke up fully.

"YOU! What are you doing here bat breath?!"

Ciara rolled her eyes, though you couldn't really see the difference, you could tell when she was disgusted with you.

"Firstly, I am a _demon_. Secondly, I came to give you your sister back. She wants cookies."

Mal looked confused.

"Why is that a problem? Let her have the cookies."

Ciara sighed.

"Alright, but don't expect any help from me when she goes crazy."

She said before containing her aura and folding in her wings, not moving much more after that.

"Good day, and good luck."

She said before vanishing into a portal of complete and total darkness as Mal heard the first screams of terror and noticed a blur of pink racing up and down the hallways, bouncing off the ceilings and walls like a living ping pong ball.

"Oh boy, so this is what the bat said when she said good luck."

Mal almost wanted to cry as she flopped down onto her bed. Five Days. That was how long it had taken her to catch her sugar high little twin sister. And now they were going on Day Seven and the sugar high still hadn't stopped. At the same time, Freddie, Uma, and Ciara were nowhere to be seen through the entire duration of the chaos.

"Note to self, from now on, Amy is not allowed anything with large amounts of sugar in it."

She grumbled, desperately trying to get some sleep despite the plaster falling off the ceiling from how frequently Amy was bouncing around in the room above hers, where she'd been locked to contain the damage. For someone who only weighed 97 pounds, she was incredibly strong, and had managed to somehow make a dent in a steel door with her rapid bouncing.

As the day came and went, Mal went through her classes looking obviously sleep deprived, and Evie looked at her funny several times throughout the day.

"WHAT?!"

She snapped, incredibly tired.

"I just wanted to let you know that the bouncing seems to have stopped and you should probably go get your sister. And then tie her down so you can get some sleep."

Mal whined a bit but went to check on Amy, who she found passed out in the room she'd been locked in, probably from the sudden Sugar Crash. Too tired to ask if she was okay or try to wake her up, just tossing her over her shoulder and carrying her down the stairs to their room, dropping her on the bed before passing out right next to her to get sleep for the first time in almost a week.

The next day, Amy woke up as if nothing had happened, not even having the memories of how long she'd been in a sugar induced chaos spree, or why her sister looked to be dead in her sleep.

"Mal?"

Mal let out a little groan.

"Ow….go back to sleep Pinky."

She whined, going back to sleep. As she did that, Amy went on to shower and get dressed, and was surprised when she walked back into her room to see Ciara leaning against the bedframe with her tail propping her up slightly.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the sane. You went on another sugar rampage."

Amy turned bright pink, about the same shade as her hair. She knew how much carnage she could cause on a sugar rampage. She'd nearly torn apart half of the Isle of the Lost the last time it'd happened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!"

Ciara retained her infuriating sense of calm.

"I did. Then your sister said to let you have the cookies. I'm pretty sure you're being put on a sugar free diet now. You tore up the entire school for a week straight."

Amy blushed again and Ciara started laughing at her.

"Don't laugh at me…."

She whined. Ciara smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Alright, but to be fair, I dragged you out of the cafeteria and kept you from eating the cookies. At first."

Amy nodded.

"I know, it wasn't your fault. But my question now is why did _she_ let me eat the cookies?"

Ciara shrugged.

"I dunno, I didn't stick around to find out."

Amy looked at her for a long minute.

"I know you two hate each other, but really, you could've warned her."

Ciara nodded.

"I also could've decided to wear a white leather jacket today. I didn't. Remember mighty mouse, I'm not asking you to pick sides, but I will let her take responsibility for her actions. This is her fault, and I had nothing to do with it."

Amy facepalmed at the demon girl's logic and whined.

"Fine. I'm sorry I blamed you for letting me go on a sugar rampage. Am I forgiven?"

Ciara fluffed up her hair and smiled.

"I was never mad at you, I just thought it was funny. You know how hard it is for you to upset me."

Amy laughed.

"I feel like your tolerance of me in general is higher than it is for the rest of the human race."

Ciara shrugged.

"Meh, it probably is."

A/N

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

The next few days were difficult to say the least. Mal continued to attempt to start fights with Ciara, and Ciara continued to, for the most part, ignore Mal.

"What, afraid to fight me?!"

Mal accused, her eyes glowing green. Ciara looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"No, I just don't feel like having to hear your soul scream for mercy for the rest of eternity. And your sister is the only thing keeping me from skinning you right now. I could use some dragon hide boots."

Mal ignored the blatant threat and continued firing insults at the much more mellow teen. Ciara continuing with reading her book. Amy watched the exchange with concern in her eyes. She knew Ciara was almost unendingly calm and patient, but it was a pretty big almost considering that if she was angry she could easily rip a grown man apart with her tail alone.

"Guys! Can you stop fighting?!"

Ciara looked up, having long since stopped wearing her sunglasses.

"I never started fighting little dragon. Now if you don't mind, Uma's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I have to go get a present."

She said calmly, putting a bookmark in her book to hold her place as she went to the nearest store, knowing that all Uma really wanted was a stuffed animal. Despite being 16, the daughter of Ursula loved the things, and would usually steal quarters to win them out the arcade machines on the Isle. So, she opted to just get her a giant teddy bear, shrink it, and put it in the empty hole in her chest right next to her wallet to make sure Uma couldn't find it. Noticing that Amy's birthday was a little later that month, a smile crossed her face. Amy's birthday was the one time that Ciara allowed Amy any cake whatsoever, and since Amy was turning 16 as well, a very important number magically, she decided to make the one thing Amy had been begging her for for ages. Her family;s signature 16 tier strawberry cheesecake cake with strawberry filling and icing, extra strawberries on each tier, and, just for her best friend, the entire thing would be pink, inside and out.

 _And we will then have to tie her up in the basement so she doesn't kill someone and we end up explaining how a 97 pound girl who was bouncing about like a pin ball accidentally killed someone._

She thought to herself.

Quietly noting just how many ingredients she would need, and what she should get Amy as a birthday present, Ciara headed up to her room, which was shared with the only other person in the school besides Amy who she didn't hate. Jordan, the daughter of the Blue Genie. Mostly because despite being roommates the two very rarely spoke to each other, and were both fine with that. Ciara had a large hook attached to the ceiling where she often slept dangling upside down by her tail, and Jordan had a desk where her lamp always sat, on the other side of the room. Needless to say, the two got along marvelously. Ciara occasionally doing Jordan the favor of carrying her lamp from class to class, seeing that they shared all their classes together. In return, Jordan made it so that any of _her_ friends who came in to visit her left Ciara well enough alone.

Today however, seemed to be one of those days where Ciara ended up talking to her roommate.

"Hey Ciara, do you know anybody I could ask for money, I'm trying to get a lamp upgrade."

Jordan said, popping out of her lamp and sitting on the desk. Ciara was on her hook, looking at her.

"Ask Amy, but I'm warning you, she's a bit of a loan shark."

Jordan nodded.

"Gotcha, but she'll be able to get me the money, right?"

Ciara nodded and Jordan smiled at her.

"Thanks Ciara, I'll lock the door behind me on the way out."

Ciara nodded and wrapped her wings around herself, making sure they stayed closed around her and drifted off to sleep, not surprised when Jordan came back complaining about Amy's steep rates.

"I told ya she was a loan shark."

Ciara said without folding her wings closed. Jordan glared at her.

"I didn't think you meant that a twenty dollar loan would cost me everything I own!"

Ciara started laughing.

"All you need is a twenty? I'll give it to you, with no interest. Let me get my wallet."

She said, folding her wings and reaching into her chest, pulling out the surprisingly grime free black wallet and handing Jordan the cash before putting the wallet away.

"No wonder I've never seen you reach in your pocket for anything."

She mumbled before vanishing to go and get her lamp upgraded.

The week after was very happy. Uma was beyond pleased with her new stuffed bear, and her sister had been fine with the deck of tarot cards Ciara had gotten her. She may have been heartless, but she never forgot a birthday. Which reminded her, if she wanted Amy's cake to be done in time for her birthday, she would have to start now. Silently dismissing herself from the party, she headed to the kitchens, where she was actually weapon. It wouldn't be the first time she was asked to start up the ovens when they didn't work, and now that she was in here alone, she was free to begin constructing what could quite possibly be one of the most dangerous things the school had ever encountered, and it wouldn't even be magical.

Over the next few days, she set to work making the giant cake. Part of the reason it was so big was actually because she did make a conscious effort to be at least somewhat polite to her friend's sister. Most of the time. When she wasn't trying to break up some petty fight. She'd actually just finished making the cake on the day of the girls birthday, and dropped it off upstairs before teleporting away to her father's volcano. Not willing to be tortured when she realized that as a last little present, the very top tier of the cake was covered in chocolate covered strawberries. There was no way she was sticking around for that level of destruction, but she was kind enough to warn Jordan that she should probably leave the school for about a month.

That advice was taken, and when the two came back the school was surprisingly intact. Until they opened the door and had to throw themselves to the ground as a purple and pink blur raced out and started bouncing off the trees around the campus, and even off the stone walls of the campus. The inside of the building looked like a tornado and a hurricane had hit it at the same time. Doors ripped off the hinges, water fountains broken, entire bags of sugar all over the floor, and Chad, poor Chad (not really) was hanging by his underwear on a chandelier, along with a few other students, who seemed to be unable to bring themselves to stand up.

"Should we just leave again?"

Jordan asked. Ciara nodded.

"Yes. Yes we should. I didn't think they'd eat the whole cake by themselves!"

She said before opening a dark portal and tugging Jordan through it with her, the portal vanishing as the two made a dash for safety.

A/N

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

When they returned the next day, if at all possible, the situation was worse. Audrey was glued to the ceiling, Jane was hanging by the back of her jacket next to Chad, and Mal and Amy were still vibrating with sugar energy.

"You wanna try and stop them?"

Ciara asked, knowing that she probably could, but spotting Snow White's daughter tied up and hanging from another chandelier like a pinata was priceless.

"Not really. Can't help but say I don't like the new ceiling ornament."

Ciara looked up at Audrey.

"I agree. Maybe if we leave a can of paint they'll fix it themselves. Until then, I highly recommend we leave before they start seeing us as targets."

She admitted before walking down the hall to survey the damage. The carpets were wet, either with water or strawberry milk from the smell, and as she walked she noticed the school was absolutely wrecked. Doors weren't just hanging off the hinges, they were ripped completely off the hinges and the doors looked more similar to toothpicks. Impressive considering each door was three inches thick. The water fountains had each been ripped off the walls, and the wood siding had been pulled off and burned in some places.

"This is what they do on a sugar high?"

Jordan asked as she looked inside one of the dorms. The beds were both broken, the paint was peeling off the walls, and the windows were shattered. Ciara nodded.

"The biggest threat to Auradon is the twins figuring out how to get an endless supply of sugar. Wait, wasn't visiting day supposed to be yesterday?"

Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, pretty sure it got cancelled though. Why?"

Ciara grabbed Jordan's chin and forced her to look up, where, much like Audrey, Aurora was glued to the ceiling above them.

"I guess it wasn't cancelled then."

Jordan mumbled as a pink blur raced right by them, followed by a purple blur, a black blur, and a blue blur.

"Oh god, somebody let Freddie and Uma get ahold of a soda, we should go."

Ciara grumbled before grabbing Jordan and teleporting just outside the school. For the well being of the rest of the kingdom, she sealed the building, trapping the heroes inside with the sugar high teens, but saving the rest of the Kingdom.

"We're not going to have school for a while after this, are we?"

Jordan asked. Ciara shook her head.

"Probably not."

"You're just going to wait until they come down from the sugar high themselves, aren't you?"

"Most likely."

"And you're going to leave Audrey, Aurora, and Chad right where they are, aren't you?"

Ciara looked at Jordan.

"Wouldn't you?"

Jordan thought about it.

"Yeah, I would. Wanna go get lunch? There's this new place that opened down the street."

Ciara nodded and they walked off as an entire wing of the school's windows exploded and fire blasted out.

"Just keep walking, they can't leave, and as long as they're restrained to one building, the rest of the kingdom should be fine. It's if they escape then we should run for the hills and move to a new kingdom. I've got a safehouse in the Underworld if it helps."

Jordan nodded.

"Good to know."

About four days later when they returned, everything had died down, but the school was still destroyed and now smelled rather badly of rotting strawberry milk. Looking around, Amy had finally passed out with her head next to an empty chocolate fountain, and her sister was on the ground next to her with half a strawberry sticking out her mouth. Jordan looked at the duo.

"But where did Uma and Freddie land?"

Ciara shrugged before taking a deep breath, she had a better sense of smell than the dragons, so she was able to pick out Uma's scent of seawater and leather easily from the rest of the chaos, leading Jordan straight to Uma, whose tentacles had gotten tangled around two chandeliers, and had tangled up her sister in the process, making it impossible for either of the duo to cause more damage.

"Should we go find Fairy Godmother now?"

Ciara shivered.

"I don't even want to know where they put her or what they did."

Jordan nodded. As they walked down the hall to Fairy Godmother's office, the door was ripped open, there was no paint or wallpaper on the walls, plaster was falling from the ceiling, and the desk was overturned and destroyed, as were several of the chairs.

Looking around, they found Fairy Godmother knocked out behind the overturned rubble of what used to be her desk.

"Fairy Godmother? Are you alright?"

Ciara asked, waving her hand to wake the woman up with her magic, not really surprised when she gagged for a second because of the overwhelming dark power in her magic.

"What on _Earth_ happened to me?"

Ciara shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I have no precise idea. I'm pretty sure either Mal, Amy, Uma, or Freddy did it, but I'm not sure who. And they can't exactly be held accountable because chances are high they won't remember anything of what they did and on the way here I saw the security cameras ripped out the ceiling and crushed."

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"And the students?"

Ciara chuckled.

"Uma and Freddie are a little tangled up, Mal and Amy passed out, Chad's dangling by his underwear on the ceiling, and Audrey's stuck to the ceiling. Oh, and Snow White's daughter is tied up like a pinata."

Fairy Godmother paled.

"What brought this on?"

Jordan shrugged.

"It was their birthday, they had way too much cake. I think they all need to be on a sugar free diet for the rest of their lives."

Ciara shook her head.

"It wouldn't do anything. They'd just find a way to get the sugar, and it'll be worse if they go without it for a long time. Seriously, I've seen them destroy Mother Gothel's tower in under fifteen minutes because they each had half a cookie. And the tower was not only made of stone, but it was magically reinforced, and they were five. Amy barely weighed 35 pounds."

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"SO, a necessary evil for them to have sugar before they turn apocalyptic. Good to know."

Ciara gave a little shrug, but eventually just left Jordan to talk to their teacher while she herself went to scout out more of the damage.

"Man, am I happy Kane and I don't do this."

A/N

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

After the reconstruction of the school, (and 6 days of people trying to figure out what spell Mal had used to stick Audrey and Aurora to the ceiling), Ciara was sitting out at the lake. Laying on her conjured beach chair, with her wings opened to catch the last few rays of sunlight. For once in her life, she had decided to forgo her usual red t-shirt and black leather jacket for something she found more comfortable. Namely, a red sports bra that swooped under the spot where her wings attach to her back, making it much easier and more comfortable for her to move and twist her wings. Even with the silk lining on her leather jacket around where her wings poked through, it did restrain her movements to basic flight and the opening and closing of her wings. Her tail had less of a problem, seeing that the hole was big enough and well padded enough to not cause her any problems comfort wise. Though there was always that strange occasion when someone yanked or stepped on it. Then again, after a brief moment of silence followed by a massive explosion that blew Ciara out of her chair while simultaneously breaking both her wings at the joints where it connected to her back.

"I guess I'm not flying out of this."

She grumbled, struggling to her feet and forcing herself to ignore the searing pain in her back. She wasn't actually surprised to see her attacker having purple hair and glowing green eyes. She didn't even waste her breath speaking to Mal as she was charged, the two engaging, only for the second time in either of their lives. Their magic and natural weapons going full frontal against each other, Ciara desperately trying to stay on the defensive so as not to hurt Mal. As much as she hated the elder dragon, she didn't want to hurt her, knowing that would hurt Amy more. She didn't even really care about whether or not she won the fight until a blur of pink caught her eye and a familiar scent of strawberries told her that the younger of the two dragons had either seen or heard them fighting, and more importantly, she noticed that although Amy had seen them, Mal hadn't seen her. So it was more off instinct that when Amy dove between the two to get them to stop fighting, Ciara spun around, using her already damaged wing to shove Amy in front of her and used the last of her magical strength to put a protective barrier up around Amy to shield her from Mal's final attack, that sent Ciara flying over the barrier she'd put up around Amy, through a tree, one of the stone pillars, and straight into the rock wall surrounding the lake, the rather painful flight path breaking most, if not all, of Ciara's ribs, completely destroying her wings, and knocking her unconscious, unable to even try to float in the lake as she sank to the bottom.

However, she was quite surprised when she woke up, albeit in a significant amount of pain, to a shouting match between Mal and Amy. Mal looking more confused than angry while her younger sister was obviously drenched to the bone, her hair sticking to her face and her dragon eyes blazing as she cried, though it was somewhat hard to tell with the water still dripping from Amy's hair.

"Oh My Pink, Mal are you crazy?! Ciara was trying to protect me. That's why she stopped fighting you! Why in the name pink, would attack so viciously anyway?!"

Mal didn't even get the chance to answer when Ciara let out a groan of pain, getting the attention of both dragonesses as it went silent.

"Don't let me interrupt. I don't care too much for Mal, but it's funny to watch you get angry Pinky. That, and she broke my wings, so I can't really fly anywhere. And my ribs."

Amy smiled at her best friend, who was still laying on her back, her badly broken wings splayed out on either side of her.

"Look Pinky, it's either her or me. I think it's about time you pick a side."

Amy was just about to bark out a response, tears still streaming down her face as Ciara used up a little bit more of her strength to speak.

"Look Pinky, I'm fine. Besides I may not care about her but you love your sister. If you chose me over your sister, I know it would hurt you."

Amy looked at her funny for a moment.

"First of all, you're not okay. Your entire aura is screaming out in pain, even if you aren't physically, and secondly, yeah, I do love my sister, but she's never truly been there for me like you were Ruby."

Ciara couldn't really argue with the dragon, mostly because she was right, and it felt like someone was trying to baptise her. Which, for a half demon, was excruciatingly painful, so instead, she just looked at Amy.

"You're probably right, and I'm not going to argue with you on this. You're more than smart enough to make your own decisions. But do me a favor?"

Amy wiped some of the tears from her eyes while looking at her best friend, who honestly looked like a half drowned cat thanks to her sudden dip in the lake.

"Yeah?"

Ciara grinned.

"Can you levitate me to the nurse? I'd say carry me but I was almost twice as much as you do and I really don't want anyone touching my wings until they heal."

Amy nodded and shot a glare at her sister before using her own magic to lift Ciara, taking care to make sure her wings and the rest of her body left the ground at the same time to avoid hurting her too much. Ciara, in return, made sure not to move too much past her own steady breathing.

As she was carried to the nurse's office, despite her excruciating pain, she didn't offer that much advice as to what exactly happened. Heck, even Amy didn't know what had happened before she'd shown up. Mostly that at the very beginning of the fight, while Ciara had tried to reason with her, Mal had gotten a single solid swipe of her dragon claws across Ciara's face. Ciara having been fast enough to dodge back before she'd been blinded in her right eye for real, but now was sporting a rather impressive scar over that eye that had been hidden by her hair until the nurses moved her hair out of her face to tend to her black eye and noticed the blood trickling down her lip, from what they'd assumed to be a busted lip, not from an eye injury.

Thankfully, they'd managed to kick Amy out, seeing that Ciara was fairly sure she looked like a human mummy. Especially since they'd had to stitch up the wound around her eyes and bandage up her ribs to get them to shift back into their normal position. Her wings had had to be operated on, and each fragment of bone was put meticulously back into its proper place. Which she had to be awake for to explain exactly where each bone had to be placed. So when they finally did let Amy in, she swallowed her pain and gave Amy a hug.

"Amy, did you go talk to your sister?"

Amy shook her head.

"No. Admittedly, you look out for me more than she ever did really. I think I just need some time to let it settle that my sister just attacked my best friend and landed her in the intensive care unit."

Ciara sighed, as much as she hated to do this to her friend, it did have to be done.

"Amelia Angel Malevolence, go talk to your sister. I mean it. Give her a chance to explain what she did from her point of view."

"But I don't want to-"

Ciara smiled mischievously.

"Don't make me force you to watch when they remove the stitches from around my eye. My tail still works."

Amy jumped up in terror, she hated anything that was even _slightly_ reminiscent of horror, which meant blood for the most part.

"Okay! Just don't make me watch while they do….that."

She grumbled while shivering. Ciara smiled.

"Oh I wasn't going to. I just needed to make sure you'll to talk to your sister."

Amy nodded and left Ciara to get herself some rest. Not exactly happy that she now had to go face the one person who she certainly didn't want to talk to. Her twin sister.

A/N

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

Amy huffed when she went to talk to her sister, not surprised when Mal was quietly sitting on her bed, trying to figure out what was going on. Amy looked at her. Not quite sure she actually wanted to talk to her.

"Is…..is Ciara okay?"

Amy wasn't quite sure whether or not she should lie, but decided against it.

"She'll eventually recover. You broke all her ribs, nearly blinded her, for real, and broke her wings. And somehow, she's still not mad at you. Not like I'd think she would be."

Mal was about to say something before realizing that her sister was most likely still angry with her and deciding to remain silent as Amy went to shower and wash her hair. Though it was naturally pink, there was always the slight issue of having to dive to the bottom of the lake to drag Ciara out and to safety. When she came back, Mal hadn't moved, and Evie looked confused.

"Uh….trouble in sibling paradise?"

Amy nodded.

"She did try to kill my best friend, who….wait, how did _you_ not get hurt? Ciara's stronger than you."

Mal lowered her head, feeling incredibly guilty.

"She never fought back. Just blocked me from hurting her."

Amy, for the second time that day, wanted to run her sister through with the dagger Ciara had given her for her 7th birthday.

"AND YOU STILL KEPT ATTACKING HER?!"

Mal cringed, her sister's aura was actually rather painful, and there was one significant drawback to having a draconic twin. They didn't share memories, but they did share pain and a single magical core between the two of them, which meant that the brighter Amy's aura got from her drawing the magic from the core, the weaker Mal's got, until she was fairly sure she wouldn't even be able to maintain her dragon eyes for even a second. Evie however, realized what was going on a split second before Mal would've passed out. The other downside to being a dragon being that they needed magic to survive, and a sudden lack of that magical energy would have the same effect of suffocating a human.

Snapping Amy out of her rage before she would've unconsciously knocked her sister unconscious without even touching her, Evie was mildly surprised by the amount of sheer power radiating from Amy. Mal however, could pretty much smell it, and was, for the first time, terrified of her little sister. Though she was surprised when, despite her incredible injuries, Amy was grabbed by the one person who could easily subdue one, if not both of the dragons. Ciara.

She had bandages wrapped around her torso and shoulders, her wings bandaged closely to her back and the eye that had been clawed was bandaged as well. All the same, she stood and managed to give off an aura of power and authority, her devil tail still swaying violently behind her. With a surprisingly quick movement, she turned, using her tail to grab Amy and pull her back, away with a sudden jerk, snapping the connection.

"When I said to talk to your sister, I didn't mean to drain the magic out of her."

Amy chuckled.

"Oops….kinda forgot we share a magical core. It doesn't normally cause any problems."

Ciara lowered her head, and for the first time to Amy's knowledge, when she looked at Ciara and actually saw her eyes change, drastically. Her eyes were now a ferocious glowing gold with vertical slit black pupils, and her entire eye seemed to give off flames.

"Uh…..is that supposed to happen?"

Ciara tilted her head.

"Is what supposed to happen?"

Amy conjured a mirror in her hand and showed it to Ciara, who blinked a few times, as if trying to understand what was going on.

"I….uh…..yes actually. It is, but not until later. A lot later. You know how I'm not supposed to reach magical maturity until I turn 17 in a century or so?"

Amy nodded. Ciara chuckled.

"I think I'm an early bloomer."

Amy grinned brightly and hugged her, careful not to hurt her friend.

"You can hug me a little tighter Pinky. But I guess you can't call me Ruby anymore."

Ciara said, tightly hugging Amy.

"Also, you may want to take a step back. Something big is about to happen."

Amy did as she'd been asked and Ciara gave a subtle twitch of her tail and brilliant golden flames tinged with black erupted around her, raising the temperature in the room by several degrees before letting off a bright flash of light that dazed the two dragons before fading to reveal a very changed Ciara. Instead of her usually very concealing leather jacket, it was now a leather vest with golden spikes on the shoulders, a plane white shirt that fully revealed Ciara's arms, which now had demonic tattoos going from her wrists all the way up her shoulders. Her sharpened teeth were now even more apparent, and there was a golden streak in her hair. Her wings had doubled in size and had developed a hook like attachment towards the tips that let her hook them around her like a cloak. She'd gotten a little taller with the change, standing in at a little shorter than Jay, but practically dwarfing Amy and Mal. As the change settled, the only thing that hadn't really changed was her boots and pants, seeing that even her belt was now made of a slimmer golden chain.

"Woah…..now you're even bigger than me!"

Amy whined, looking up at her friend. Ciara laughed, thankfully, her voice hadn't changed at all.

"I've always been about a head taller than you, but I get your point. Also, Mal?"

Mal looked up, her eyes adjusting to the normal light levels.

"I'm listening. I just can't see right now."

Ciara stepped closer to her, and her eyes burst into flames.

"Just know that now, I don't even have to be in the same country as you to cause you pain. But, since you are my best friend's sister…..I'll leave you alone. For now. Unless that is, you intend on attacking me again? Because I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind me fighting back this time. Right?"

She asked, looking at Amy nodded.

"You didn't fight back that much the first time. And hopefully, there won't be a second time."

Mal nodded, realizing that if one of Ciara's wings before her transformation slammed her into a rock hard enough to leave an indentation in the stone, now, there'd be a crater in the ground if she ever did it again.

"There won't be a second time. I promise."

Ciara nodded and waved her hand, a very large golden hook sprouting from the ceiling as Ciara did a backflip, wrapping her tail around it as she dangled there.

"Much better. So, where's Beasty Boy? I was expecting him to be here."

Mal nodded.

"He was. Something came up at the castle. You just missed him."

Ciara nodded, though it did look a little strange because of her being upside down. Not to mention that the hook she'd created was right over Evie's bed, which scared the daylights out of her when she snuck back into the room. Having decided to leave when Amy started to get angry. Mostly because she didn't want to see anything illegal. Like a homicide.

A/N

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the OC, Amy, who is the creation of pinksakura271.

A short while later, Ciara was woken up by somebody knocking on the outside of her wings, and carefully opened them to find Audrey.

"What do you want Sleeping Beauty the 3rd?"

Ciara growled. Audrey stood her ground.

"You, out of here Demon."

Ciara laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. How about this?"

And she flipped down from where she'd been sleeping and dragged Audrey into the main ballroom by her hair before using her magic to make Audrey look like a beggar and physically throwing her up to the ceiling, using an ancient spell to stick her there that was timed to deactivate itself at the next large festival that the school held.

"LET ME DOWN!"

Ciara muted her and made sure that that end of the spell wouldn't wear off until Audrey learned how to be humble. Which would most likely be never. A fond grin on her face, she cast another spell, just for kicks, that made small lights hover around her irritatingly, and since she was stuck to the ceiling, she couldn't swat at them. Satisfied with her work, she walked back down the hall and bumped into Amy.

"Where'd you go? Evie said Audrey wanted to talk to you."

Ciara smiled a bit.

"Oh, nothing, I just donated a new chandelier to the school. I think Aurora would be surprised."

Amy quickly put two and two together and wanted to facepalm.

"You stuck Audrey back to the ceiling with one of your spells, didn't you?"

Ciara didn't respond, which was how Amy knew she had and gave her a tight hug, taking a moment to figure out how to get around Ciara's larger wings.

"Wanna go out and fly for a while?"

Amy paled very slightly.

"You know I'm afraid of heights. And you threatened to drop me last time!"

Ciara nodded.

"I know that, but I still don't get it. How is a dragon afraid of heights?"

Amy turned bright red, almost the same color as Ciara's old eyes, and huffed.

"I just am okay?!"

Ciara nodded and the two walked outside, wrapping her tail around Amy's waist before spreading her massive wings, which now topped out at about 32 ft when fully spread, and gave a single harsh flap, launching them into the air. Rotating so that she was on her back with Amy basically sitting on top of her, she spoke.

"If I promised not to let you fall, would you see what it's like to fly without clinging onto me like a monkey?"

Ciara asked. Amy thought about it for a moment.

"Promise not to drop me?"

Ciara laughed.

"If I do, you have my full permission to carve my wings off with that dagger of yours."

Amy gave a nod and Ciara moved her tail so that it was only wrapped through Amy's back two belt loops before spinning over and letting Amy dangle just beneath her. The strength in her tail alone being enough to carry the 97 pound girl, especially with her new found strength. And, to her surprise, there was no screaming, until it came time for Ciara to land, which meant she had no choice but to go into a slow spiral towards the ground, pulling her tail closer to herself, with Amy attached to it, and landing gently on her feet. Though it did take her a second to realize she was now nearly a foot taller than Amy, and as such had to relax her tail fully to put her back on the ground.

"Did you forget you had a magical growth spurt?"

Ciara chuckled a bit.

"Not really, but I always thought that when I had my growth spurt you'd have grown to be the same height as me before it happened."

Amy laughed and punched her in the stomach, not afraid to punch her with the majority of her strength, but surprised when Ciara barely seemed to feel it.

"Okay, I know you didn't have a heart before, but you've never not reacted to one of my punches."

Ciara shrugged.

"I honestly didn't feel you punch me, probably a side effect of the power up."

As the two relaxed, Chad approached behind them and Ciara's eyes started to glow even brighter. She didn't even turn around before opening a hole in the ground at his feet and summoning several dead spirits and harpies to follow him and ensure that he never got a restful night's sleep or more than a few bites of food at any meal until she decided to call them off. Needless to say, he ran of screaming, and the harpies and phantoms followed him.

"Okay, so I guess it's better than _you_ attacking him, but you are going to call them off eventually, right?"

Ciara nodded.

"Eventually," she said quietly as they headed inside. Mal was in the cafeteria , probably with Ben, and that caused Ciara to notice something.

"You do know you almost killed your sister, right?"

Amy nodded.

"Not proud of it, but yeah."

Ciara smirked.

"And you know I technically saved her life, right?"

Amy whined.

"Oh no. No….Ciara….what do you want from Mal?"

She knew fully well that while she was the loan shark in the duo, Ciara was best known for her manipulation. And that was in the few cases when she purposely told someone that they were being used and manipulated, only to continue to do it without them noticing it. Her favorite way of doing so would be getting favors or making deals. Which Amy mostly put down to her demonic heritage. She hadn't met Ciara's family past her parents, and had never even asked if she had any family besides them, so she couldn't say whether or not it was a genetic trait.

"Nothing. Right now. I'll call it in if I need it."

Amy was nervous, with a properly worded request and a deal, Ciara was capable of completely ruining someone's life in less than 15 minutes at the fastest. However, Ciara almost never worked fast. She'd let you know you owed her a 'favor', but would then leave you to stew in your own anxiety while she figured out what do with you while at the same time accounting for every eventuality.

A rather unfortunate kickback to that being that most of her favors were gathered through games of chess and checkers, in which she would offer a favor, and, once she won, would make it so that her opponent owed her. Since she was able to plan so far ahead though, it was almost impossible to beat her unless she allowed you to win, which she had done for Amy many times.

"At least promise to tell me what that favor is?"

Amy asked. Ciara nodded.

"I will. I promise. Besides, I've been letting you in on who owes me what for how long?"

Amy nodded and laughed.

A/N

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Amy looked at her best friend with obvious concern in her eyes. She knew it'd been a week since the incident, and Ciara had yet to even tell her what the _favor_ she was going to call in on Mal was.

"Now I'm nervous. The last time you let a favor simmer for this long you made Kane steal the Cromwell Talisman."

Amy whined. Their friend had never been the same, but since he'd gotten full access to his magical powers, he'd become an even better thief.

"I know. I can smell your anxiety. Seriously, you smell like cherries when you're nervous."

Ciara whined, wrinkling her nose slightly. Amy laughed. For some strange reason, even before the two of them had become friends, Ciara had hated the smell of burning roses and sakura cherry blossoms. Anything that reminded her of cherries was normally alright, unless it was coming off someone who usually smelled like strawberries apparently.

"Sorry Golden."

Amy said softly, using her new nickname for her significantly taller friend. Ciara shrugged as they walked into the cafeteria and spotted Fairy Godmother trying to unstick Audrey from the ceiling.

"She does know that's not gonna work, right?"

Amy asked. This was the fourth time that week and there was no progress. Ciara chuckled, picking up an apple as she walked with her tail.

"Meh, let her keep trying. I'll be impressed if she can undo my spell work."

Amy sighed. Ever since she'd told Ciara Audrey and Chad had been picking on her, Ciara's protective side had made an appearance. Which was the only reason Chad was only getting half of each meal a day. Anything else he tried to eat the phantoms would make him get sick from or the harpies would steal it. Though Ciara had dispatched them after Amy called in a favor of her own.

Deciding to sit in the front garden, Amy was rather surprised when a shadowy portal that exuded the sense of incoming doom opened on the other side of Ciara, who was sitting on the back of the bench to keep from having to fold her wings. Amy however, was happy to see one of her other friends, Kane, fly through the portal with his talisman in hand.

His outfit was relatively simple. A black leather jacket that was unzipped just enough to show a navy blue muscle shirt along with dark grey pants tucked into navy blue metal boots.

"Hey Ciara. You wanted me to oversee one of your favors?"

Amy's eyes got big and she looked at her friend.

"Golden, what favor are you cashing in on?"

Ciara smiled a bit darkly.

"Years ago, Maleficent took something from me. I want Mal to steal it back."

Amy blinked.

"But why not just ask me to get it?! You know I hate her!"

Ciara nodded.

"I do. But I also know what my amulet has inside it. You're an empath. If I put you anywhere near my amulet you'd go insane because of all the spirits I've locked inside it after torturing them to power the stupid thing, only to have it ripped out of my hands. That missing amulet is the reason I can't pass for a normal human."

Amy looked at her friend in shock.

"Still, why would you want to pass as a human?!"

Ciara looked at her and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because if Aurora or Snow White tries to baptize me or give me an exorcism one more time I'm going to crucify them both. And I'd like to be able to sit in class without my wings giving me a hard time."

Amy nodded. She'd seen the struggle Ciara ended up having almost daily with trying to maneuver her massive wings in tight areas.

"Alright, but why is he going? It's not that I don't trust him, but-"

Ciara looked at her for a long moment.

"Think of it little Loan Dragon."

Amy nodded.

"Oh…..you don't trust Mal to get the amulet for you and actually return it, so Kane is going to make sure you get your amulet back. And why do I feel like the only other reason you asked Mal to get it is because someone with Maleficent's blood can get past the security and you don't feel like trying to outpower it."

Ciara smiled.

"Check, check, and check. Give the girl a prize!"

She said, conjuring a pink stuffed cat toy and passing it to Amy. Amy hugged her new present as Mal walked by in front of them.

"Hey Mal, come here for a second!"

Amy called to her twin. Mal sat on the side opposite Amy from Ciara and looked at Ciara's eyes.

"Crud, I owe you for saving my life, don't I?"

Ciara nodded.

"And I'm calling in my favor. Your mother, Maleficent, stole something from me. A very special amulet full of tortured souls. Retrieve it for me, and I'll consider your debt repaid in full."

Mal's eyes flashed green for a second.

"I'm not going to do that. No way!"

Amy spoke up.

"You owe me a favor too sis. You almost killed my best friend and I'm the only reason she didn't kill you. So my favor is that you don't tick her off and make her destroy your soul. You know how serious she is with her favors."

Mal huffed.

"Fine. I guess Kane is going with me? Where've you been anyway? I thought you would've been here with Ciara."

Kane blinked.

"I was on the Isle. Father is teaching me alchemy now."

Mal nodded and both Ciara and Amy looked at him funny, knowing that he had mastered alchemy a long time ago and just didn't want to tell Mal anything that may be important. Ciara smiled.

"I'll need it by Walpurgis Night."

Mal and Amy were both confused by that one.

"I'm sorry, when? What the heck is Walpurgis Night?!"

Ciara huffed.

"The witch's sabbath. Since I'm finally strong enough to do the same thing my father does, I'm going to end up doing it whether I want to or not unless I have that amulet. I don't think anyone is going to like me opening the doors to the underworld and letting the spirits run free for my own dark twisted amusement until daybreak. Mostly because I'm probably going to target the closest sources of magic. Which, knowing me, will probably end up being someone important like FG or someone. Not good."

Kane nodded.

"That's why Maleficent and Chernabog hate each other. She was in Slovenia on Walpurgis Night and he almost absorbed her magical core. And don't even ask what happens if you don't get it to her before the first day of Spring."

Amy looked at Ciara, who had a vacant look in her eyes.

"I'll go on a rampage. It's from my mother's end of the DNA. I'd end up burning down all of Auradon."

She said softly. Amy's jaw went slack. This was all new information to her, and it very obviously showed.

A/N

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara didn't say anything for a long while. She knew it wasn't every day you found out your best friend could easily bring about the end of days against their will. Eventually Mal got over the shock and left to go and break into Maleficent's vault to get the amulet. Amy however had yet to come out of the shock.

"AMY!"

Ciara eventually yelled at her, snapping her out of it. Amy looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

Ciara cringed.

"Because I figured by the time I reached magical maturity you'd either be long dead or I'd have my amulet back. Neither of those happened. So, I'm asking you to help me just in case your sister doesn't believe me or just outright fails."

Amy looked at her.

"I don't like where this is going."

She said softly as they got up from their seat and started walking towards the lake where Mal had attacked Ciara. Quietly removing her jacket, Ciara dove into the water and came back with a strange rock that was sparkling and glowing vibrantly. Tossing it onto the shore, she got out the water and shook violently. Almost like a dog, shaking the water off of her and evaporating it as she did so she wouldn't completely drench Amy.

"Come on. I'll need to borrow Doug's forge."

She said softly, her voice barely more than a whisper as she guided Amy to where Doug had said she could use his forge. Starting by heating the rock up until she could actually work it and pulled something out of a vortex behind her. A bushel of pink and white roses along with sakura blossom branches, which she was actually perfectly fine with. Until she caught them on fire and infused the plants into whatever she was creating, gagging at the much hated scent. Amy watched in shock when she realized what Ciara was creating. It was an incredibly finely crafted 2 ½ foot long katana. It had an imprint of the cherry blossoms and roses on it and the blade itself had a pinkish tint to it. Ciara however, wasn't done with the blade. She honed the edge carefully before creating the hilt and handle of the blade out of sakura cherry blossom wood wrapped in leather that had actually come from a section of her wing that had been ripped off during the fight with Mal. Since her wings healed quickly anyways, the long strip that had been clawed off only hurt for a second before it grew back to ensure her wings remained balanced.

Wrapping it firmly around the wood to keep it from splintering before she slid her palm purposely down the sharpened edge of the blade. Her blood being a dark red, almost black, with golden highlights as it trickled into the indentations on the blade and solidified almost instantly into little gems and gold pieces that made the blade look even more beautiful.

Ciara seemed to give a sad smile at her work ,which had only taken a few hours to create, before handing the blade over to Amy.

"If your sister fails and I don't get the amulet back, I want you to be the one who kills me to keep me from burning down all of Auradon. I can trust you enough to do that for me, right?"

Amy looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

"But Mal won't fail you! Especially not with Kane helping her!"

Ciara smiled sadly, already mostly resigned to her fate.

"Listen Pinky, we both know there is always the chance of Mal bouncing out on me and Kane being unable to stop her. Please. I'd feel better knowing that if I do lose control somebody can keep me from doing it again. Ever. Please?"

Amy looked sad, but she could understand her friend's worry. If she could get angry and end the world as they knew it, she'd be nervous too.

"Alright, but if I don't have to use it on you-"

Ciara smiled as Amy took the sword.

"I was going to give you a sword of some sort to go with that dagger I gave you all those years ago."

Amy smiled a bit and Ciara conjured a sheath for the sword, giving it to Amy as they settled down to wait for Mal and Kane to return.

Meanwhile, Mal and Kane were forcing themselves to get along as they squeezed through the tight tunnels to break into Maleficent's vault. Kane hadn't said much of anything past the occasional bit of advice to keep her from getting them both killed. As they crept through the tunnels, they were surprised when it finally opened up from a tunnel they could barely crawl through one behind the other, into a giant cavern where Maleficent's dragon form could spread out its full wingspan. The problem was that as they looked around, they found that there were several incredibly tall spires, each with an identical amulet on the top.

"Which one is hers?"

Mal whispered. Kane shrugged.

"Use your instincts. Ciara's amulet should smell like genuine rubies, the blood of innocents, and eternal pain."

Mal glared at him.

"And what the heck does eternal pain smell like?!"

She hissed at him, her eyes glowing green as her nostrils flared. When she took a deep breath to calm herself down, she smelt it. It was the smell of freshly spilt blood and she could almost hear people screaming for mercy as she neared the source of the smell. A ruby with a silver clasp on it. Almost as if it wasn't meant to be a bracelet, but perhaps a necklace or chain of some kind. Giving it another quick sniff, Mal was proud when she pinpointed the correct ruby. Climbing the spire, she found herself checking for any charms or curses on the ruby. Smelling nothing, she reached out to get it herself and slid back down the spire.

"Got it. I hope you've got a way out of here."

She told Kane as she handed him the amulet, which he quickly stuffed into a pocket.

"Of course I do. It's part of the reason Jay hates me. I was Mum's favored boy."

He said proudly before waving his hand and turning them into wisps of dark blue and bright purple smoke that got them back out the cramped tunnels and above the surface, where they simply waved a passing boat, Uma's actually, to take them back to Auradon. Kane being more than happy to get the amulet back to Ciara.

She'd complained about that thing missing for ages until she seemed to go into a type of depression of some sort. Though, with her _condition_ , he wouldn't have been happy if the amulet had gone missing either.

There was still much about the young demoness that the dragon twins did not know. And if Ciara had her way, they never would.

A/N

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara grinned broadly as she took her amulet back when Kane and Mal returned, Amy giving Ciara a hug.

"I'm gonna go practice with my new present. Thanks Golden!"

Amy said brightly, sprinting off to go practice, Mal following closely. Kane looked at Ciara.

"You'll have to tell her eventually. She'll find out either way."

He said, referring to Ciara's condition. Ciara smiled sadly.

"I'm just not sure she's ready to hear that yet Kane. What do I do if she's not?"

Kane smiled a bit, patting her on the back.

"I think she's ready for it, but that's up to you to decide. It's your secret to tell. Not mine."

A/N

I know this one is really short, but it's on purpose. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara thought about her friend and confident after what he said to her, and decided to go along with her plans. Silently preparing herself to tell Amy what would most likely either cost her her best friend, her incredibly sensitive hearing, or both. As she walked to go find Mal and Amy, she heard Mal ask Amy a question.

"Where'd you get that sword anyway?"

Ciara could practically hear the smile on Amy's face.

"Ciara forged it for me."

Ciara chose then to make her presence known.

"You're welcome by the way. But, um….Amy, there's something I have to tell you. Preferably in private."

Amy knew it was bad simply from the look in Ciara's eyes, but took a moment to realize that Ciara now looked incredibly human. She was back to her normal height without her wings, her eyes were now the same shade of brown as Evie's. She also no longer had her demonic tattoos showing, but it was the sad and nervous look in Ciara's eyes that let her know it was bad.

"You didn't tell me a lot, did you?"

Amy asked. Ciara lowered her head and nodded.

"Just, hear me out on this one. Okay?"

Amy nodded and Ciara closed her eyes before speaking.

"You know how I always said there were magical attacks that were accessible to me if I made a big enough bodily sacrifice but I'd only used it once without my amulet and never did it again?"

Amy nodded. She didn't have any idea where this conversation was going, but she'd let her friend talk.

"Yeah, we all thought you were going to die."

Ciara chuckled.

"Yeah, good to know you had faith in my abilities. Anyway, I would like to say firstly, yes, I was born with a heart. I just don't have it now. Secondly, there's a very good reason I hate most heroes and villains equally."

Amy could only give another nod.

"Always wondered why you just hated everyone. You usually need a reason."

Ciara sighed.

"I have one. You've already seen that my magic is stronger than Fairy Godmother's and Maleficent's, right? Then answer me this. How was Fairy Godmother able to seal Maleficent and all the other magically inclined villains on the Isle of the Lost without some kind of pure power source?"

Amy shrugged. She was good at casting magic. She sucked at magical theory. It confused the cherry blossoms out of her.

"You know I'm bad at magical theory!"

Ciara sighed.

"She couldn't Amy. She wouldn't have been able to contain my power. Let alone my parents' power. So, she didn't try. These heroes aren't all they're cracked up to be. The only way she could've contained all the villains on the Isle was by using a strong enough pure power form. "

Amy tilted her head and Ciara realized just how badly she needed classes in Magic Theory before speaking.

"Amy, the only power source strong enough to contain myself, my mother, and my father would have been my heart, and there was only one way to truly bring down the barrier around the Isle."

Amy instantly looked like she wanted to cry as she pieced together what her friend was trying to tell her.

"When we had the barrier around the Isle brought down, we didn't ask how they'd done it…..they destroyed your heart…."

Ciara nodded slightly and gave her best friend a hug as she started to cry.

"It wasn't your fault Pinky. You didn't know. You did what you thought was right. Come on now. I know you hate crying in public."

Amy cried on her best friend's shoulder for a little bit before she forced herself to stop.

"And you're fine with knowing exactly what happened to your heart? How do you deal with something like that?"

Ciara smiled.

"I have an amazing best friend who's literally a bright pink pin ball of fun. Especially when you give her sugar."

Amy laughed a little and she slowly got used to knowing why her best friend didn't have a heart. She still felt guilty about it, but she didn't feel like she was going to start crying again if she thought about it.

"Wait, especially when you give me sugar?"

Ciara nodded.

"I'm curious as to what would happen if I managed to get you hyped up on a 20 pound bag of sugar, but that'd probably end in Chad's death."

Amy nodded.

"He already ended up hanging by his underwear from a chandelier. Who put Jane up their though?"

Ciara waved her hand and they watched a replay of the carnage from Mal, Amy, Freddie and Uma's last sugar rush. Surprisingly enough, it was Uma who'd launched Jane up their. Seemingly on accident.

"I guess that explains my second question."

Amy said, in shock of just how violent she could turn given enough sugar.

"Yes little pink one, you are strong enough to throw a limousine. Don't think anyone was inside it though."

Amy turned bright red and Ciara couldn't help herself as she laughed. Not even minding that Amy now knew what was arguably one of her biggest secrets. The only other one being that everyone thought she was born on some creepy day like Halloween or Walpurgis Night itself. Which was very far from true.

It was hard enough to explain that your father was a demon and that being baptized with kill you.

Especially with 'acquaintances' like Claire Frollo, Claude Frollo's daughter.

She didn't need the added confusion that a demon's daughter had been born on New Year's Eve and was very nearly named Eve to celebrate the occasion.

Needless to say, she was usually pretty happy around December. Nothing like potion ingredients and new souls to torture as a birthday present from Dad. _

A/N

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Days passed as Amy and Ciara relaxed. Mal occasionally joining them. Surprising Amy, and slightly scaring her, was that Mal and Ciara had actually become close friends. Mostly because Mal had challenged Ciara for a second time and Ciara had beaten her with her arms and wings chained behind her back so she couldn't use them. Even her legs were restrained with manacles so as to restrict her movement, and Ciara managed to somehow throw Mal around like a ragdoll with only her tail to fight with, having entrusted Amy with her amulet at that point in time. She'd even given Mal the same gift she'd been given. That 'gift' being a direct trajectory into the lake before being nice enough to fish a spluttering dragon out the water. Needless to say, she was freezing cold, and being a cold blooded reptile. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say Mal was highly displeased.

"Cold, too cold!"

Ciara laughed.

"You're alright. You're just cold. Need me to warm you up?"

She offered, opening and closing her wings in rapid succession to blow a warm breeze across Mal, warming her up and drying her off quickly. Mal grinned.

"Thanks, I felt a little like an ice dragon for a second there."

The three of them instantly started laughing. Ever since Mal and Ciara had started getting along, they had easily become a power duo. Though Ciara was starting to consider letting Audrey off the ceiling. She'd been getting complaints from Aurora about her daughter coming home for Christmas, and after going through a few of Prince Ben's records, courtesy of the Prince himself, she'd learned that a few heroes had been rather strongly against using her heart as a type of battery for the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Aurora, and Queen Ariel being amongst them. She'd actually had the pleasure of meeting the three and thanking them for trying to protect the one thing that almost made her human, and had been gifted with something she honestly hadn't expected.

It was however something she intended to tell Amy and Mal before they headed back to the school.

"Hey guys, you know how Queen Elsa pulled me aside at the last meeting for supplies?"

Amy and Mal nodded.

"What'd she want Golden?"

Mal asked. Amy smiled, Ciara no longer cared which sister she was talking to, she treated them the same.

"She gave me something that I'm actually pretty happy about."

She said brightly, summoning her magic around her right hand before reaching into her chest and pulling out something both girls were surprised at. It was a perfect model of a human heart, beating and all, but made completely out of ice.

"She-"

Amy and Mal began, not getting the chance to finish their sentence.

"She was one of the heroes against using my heart as a battery for the old barrier. So, she made this for me so I wouldn't feel so empty inside. And there's even an extra valve in the back that's big enough for my wallet."

Mal and Amy laughed a bit more, knowing that how Ciara's pants did have pockets, but they barely fit her amulet, which meant if it hadn't been for the empty hole in her chest she'd have nowhere to put her wallet except for maybe a pocket dimension. And the only reason she didn't use pocket dimensions for her wallet but did for everything else was because those things got cluttered easily. They'd actually helped her clean one out and the second they walked into it there were hand forged weapons as far as the eye could see. Swords, claymores, and several stacks of arrows. There were even a few bows and ninja weapons tossed in amongst the bunch. Demon blessed throwing stars having been given to Lonnie as a birthday present.

Ciara looked Mal in the eye.

"If you're thinking about that pocket dimension we cleaned out earlier, I am not going to let you have the tank. I don't even remember building that, so chances are high I zapped myself through time a while ago, thought it was cool, and just took it with me."

Amy and Mal nodded, laughing hysterically at the story. It wasn't Ciara's main island trait, and she wasn't doing it as often as Kane or Jay, but she was an impressive thief, and most of the things she stole were rather pricey. For example, two of Maleficent's spell books and 's magic staff along with over half of his voodoo dolls.

Not half bad for someone who didn't usually steal. Especially considering she had robbed him while talking to him from another room, and forced his Shadow Friends to not snitch on her by simply absorbing their souls into her amulet, which she'd still had at the time.

"Hey, what are we going to do for the rest of the day? I'm pretty sure Kane and Jay are trying to out do the other, so we can't go pester them….have either of you learned to turn into your dragon forms yet?"

Amy and Mal shook their heads and Ciara grinned.

"Well that's what we're doing today. We just have to find a place to start where once you do get your ability to morph into dragons you won't step on each other. That's the last thing I need."

She said as they walked through the forest. Walk being a relative term seeing that Ciara was carrying Amy with her tail about five minutes into the walk.

"I'm not going to listen to you complaining about having to walk."

She said by way of explanation. Walking until they found an empty field with a river running through it.

"This should work. I'm pretty sure you already know what your dragon forms look like, so focus on that. All you really have to do is will yourself into that form. Preferably away from the treeline before you morph and get one of your tails stuck."

Amy and Mal nodded as they headed into the middle of the field, taking a deep breath before a cloud of green and pink dust surrounded them. Ciara watching with a proud look in her eyes when she looked up to see a white chinese dragon with bright pink frills and a pink underbelly, looking at her with pink eyes that had white vertical slit pupils.

Standing next to it was a western dragon with mostly black scales, a dark purple underbelly, and glowing, emerald green eyes.

"Well, that wasn't half bad for a first try. Now, can either of you change _back_?"

Both dragons looked concerned and confused as Ciara instantly started laughing.

"You know, for people as smart as you two, I would've thought you'd be smart enough to ask me how to undo the shift. Unless you like being the size of trees and unable to walk through the school doors."

Mal and Amy started to shift. Mal prancing and tossing her head like an irritated horse that so happened to breath fire and weigh a ton, and Amy flicking her tail while shaking her head violently. Her bright pink mane flying around her head.

"Guys. It's the same way you got into that form. There's only one entrance and exit to an animal form like this. You can't be forced into it unless you're in incredibly pain, then your magic will do it on its own to protect you."

A second later, they changed back.

"I can't help but think that last little bit of info would've been nice to know beforehand!"

They shouted at her. Ciara smiled a bit mischievously.

"And as I said, you didn't ask how to undo it before you did it, so it's not my fault. Later!"

Ciara called before opening her wings and rocketing off to the school. Amy and Mal about to morph and fly after her before realizing something.

"And she didn't teach us how to fly. Well played Golden. Well played"

A/N

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

After about an hour of trial and error on Mal's part on the attempt of simply trying to fly back to Auradon Prep, the two of them gave up and eventually just walked back to the campus. Sure enough, Ciara was waiting for them, her legs crossed and her tail swaying before she pointed out.

"Both of you can teleport, yet you chose to walk all the way back here?"

Both of the dragons facepalmed. They'd completely forgotten that they could've teleported and saved Mal the headache of Amy complaining about having to walk two miles. Ciara started laughing as Jordan walked over to her with two cups of coffee.

"Oh, they finally made it back. What'd you do, walk?"

Mal and Amy glowered at her before nodding. If there was only one thing the twins had in common, it was their pride. Their currently severely wounded pride.

"We hate you both."

They hissed. Jordan and Ciara couldn't help but to laugh before Amy started ranting on how best friends didn't make best friends walk two miles before stopping to take a breath and realizing Ciara, Jordan, and even Mal had slipped off while she shouted at an empty bench while Chad watched.

"Huh, so Thorn finally went crazy."

He said, doing the worst possible thing by calling the already irritated dragon's attention to him, which led to quite a sight to see as Amy chased him around the school, her dragon eyes blazing, with an enchanted katana in hand while Mulan and Lonnie tried to calm her down enough to ask where she'd gotten the sword.

Ciara and Jordan had a perfect view of the show from their window.

"What do you think he said to get her so angry?"

Jordan asked, still nursing her coffee, Ciara having chugged hers. Seriously, she had a coffee addiction.

"His existence upsets her."

Ciara pointed out. Jordan nodded.

"Good point, but why are Lonnie and Mulan after her?"

Ciara looked at her friend and conjured her a pair of binoculars.

"Oh, trying to stop her from killing him because they're fairly skilled with katana fighting. Huh, that's pretty good craftsmanship Goldy. I can see the details from here."

Ciara smiled.

"Thanks. Probably the bonus of being a demon. If I bleed, it solidifies into gold and rubies. Makes for a pretty decent sword making material."

Jordan nodded.

"Actually, I meant to ask, if you only just got a heart, how do you bleed. Blood shouldn't even be circulating your body."

Ciara smiled, a little known fact about the genie was that she excelled in medical and biology classes.

"Well, since they decided to use my heart as the battery for the Isle barrier, it had an unforeseen side effect of making it very easy for me to pull magical energy from the barrier itself. Pretty useful considering I was the only one there who could actually cast spells."

Jordan nodded, she understood just how troubling her friend's 'childhood' had been. Using air quotes because she essentially hadn't had one.

Something that only Amy and Kane knew, and probably Mal now that the two had become friends, was that for most of the demoness' life was that the Isle couldn't provide enough magical energy to keep the three of them magically active. Which meant for most of her life Ciara had ended up being an orphan, her parents not waking until FG and the other heroes were convinced to lower the barrier. And even then, rather pitifully, they barely remembered her. Not exactly a great thing to realize.

"Great ability, but you shouldn't have needed it. I didn't even know so called Heroes were capable of stuff like that. I'm so sorry."

Ciara smiled, her eyes shimmering brightly.

"It's fine Jordan. My experiences have made me who I am. I'm pretty proud of the fact that I managed to survive. Heck, in my case, Nature vs. Nurture worked in my favor. It's in my biological nature to want to destroy anything in a 40 mile radius on a day to day basis, but it's from my surroundings growing up that taught me not to."

Jordan nodded, Ciara was one of the few people who understood what it was like to be an outcast that she openly talked to outside her lamp of her own free will.

"Well, if your parents don't remember you, why don't you come spend Christmas with my family? Dad's a little loud, but if you don't mind that he's pretty fun."

Ciara smiled. Jordan was quickly rising to be one of her favorite people in the world.

"Maybe. I'd have to tell Amy. We usually just sit around and people watch on Christmas, but I think she was going to go with Mal somewhere this year."

Jordan shrugged.

"The offer is open if you decide you want to come with me. But, can I watch you practice with your powers?"

Ciara grinned.

"Sure. Mal and Amy wanted to fight me in their dragon forms, but they forgot I have two other forms to choose from and I'll be using them both."

Jordan laughed.

"You really are a master manipulator."

Ciara nodded.

"Why thank you. They said to meet them in the field where I first taught them how to morph, so we should probably go meet them."

Jordan nodded and the two of them set off. Making it to the field in record time to be greeted by the two dragons. Jordan looked at Ciara who walked to the middle of the field and beckoned the two dragons to her.

"Alright you two, don't expect me to play nice!"

Mal roared and took the challenge, charging Ciara head on but not expecting the sudden show of strength from Ciara, who simply put her hands on her muzzle, squeezed it shut, and lifted Mal over her head before throwing her into the air, giving no other choice but for Mal to quickly teach herself how to fly. Amy however, wasn't too keen on that experience, and hissed loudly when Ciara turned to her.

"No….you challenged me too."

Ciara said calmly, seemingly not noticing Mal diving at her back until, all of a sudden, Ciara spun around and lashed out with her right fist. Delivering a powerful right hook that connected with Mal's snout and knocked her back into her human form before spinning back around to use her incredible strength to keep Amy from biting down on her head before speaking.

"Sorry about this Pinky, but you're learning to fly, and I know the only way you ever will is if I do….this."

And she moved, spinning Amy until her long, snakelike draconic body stiffened up like a giant javelin and was thrown like one, straight into the sky. She was surprised when Amy took to flying much faster than Mal had before landing and morphing back into her human form.

"I hate you. I really and truly hate you."

She growled. Ciara smiled.  
"No you don't. You hate Chad and Audrey. Plus, you're a dragon. Do you not realize that even if you were to fall from any significant height your dragon instincts would make you fly regardless of whether you liked heights or knew how?"

Amy glared at her before hugging her.

"Never again?"

Ciara smiled.

"Alright Pinky. Never again."

Mal awed.

"So cute!"

Jordan didn't even think about it, passing her lamp to Ciara who rubbed it before making her three wishes. Wish number one was for Mal to remain silent until she walked back to the school, wish number two being for them to be back at school, and wish number three being for a bottomless cup of hot coffee. Because of course, she had to feed her coffee addiction.

A/N

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

"You know, drinking that much coffee can't be good for your health."

Amy pointed out as they sat around in Jordan's lamp, Mal having been left to walk back to the school.

"And you eating a half ounce of sugar straight with nothing else isn't good for yours, but I let you do it, didn't I?"

Ciara pointed out while lying down. Amy was slightly confused as to why Ciara was laying down while using Jordan as a pillow, and neither the Genie or the demon looked like this was something new.

"Is there something I should know?"

Ciara's tail flicked quietly and she rolled onto her side. Her head still in Jordan's lap.

"Magical Theory, but I've been trying to teach you that for years and it still hasn't sunken in yet."

Jordan chuckled behind the magazine she was reading and Amy turned red.

"I'm sorry! It's confusing to me!"

Ciara laughed and Jordan leaned back slightly.

"So, I know this is random, but are you going to the coronation?"

Jordan asked. Amy shrugged.

"I'm probably gonna go with my sister and her friends. Ciara, are you going?"

Ciara nodded, though it looked a little weird considering she was lying on her side.

"Yeah. And _I_ have a date. So….yeah. She's probably dragging me there anyway. Even if I had said I didn't want to go."

Amy's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! You didn't even tell me you were interested in anyone!"

Ciara responded emotionlessly.

"You never asked. And it's not like you haven't met her."

Amy looked at Jordan, who had been strangely silent after asking her question.

"No way."

Amy mumbled. Ciara grinned a bit, she almost looked smug, which was a rare look indeed on the demoness.

"Yep."

Amy was still in shock.

"You're kidding."

Ciara hummed and rolled over, nuzzling a bit at Jordan, who looked down at her.

"Really Shadow?"

Ciara hummed a bit louder. The slight downside to being part demon, like most cats, she actually did purr, but that had been something she had purposely kept Amy from finding out. She didn't need Amy continuously petting her and trying to get her to purr. Heck, Jordan had figured it out on accident.

"You know we've already had this discussion. If you don't ask, I'm inclined to not tell you. "

Amy glared at her.

"When were you going to tell me you were together?!"

Jordan and Ciara looked at each other.

"Uh….New Years Eve?"

Jordan said slowly. Ciara nodded.

"Why then?"

Ciara chuckled.

"Amy, when's my birthday?"

Amy looked a bit confused before realizing, Ciara had never celebrated her birthday, and had never told her when it was. She didn't know nearly as much about her best friend as she thought she did.

"I….don't know. I always assumed Halloween."

Ciara smiled.

"I know. Everyone thinks I was born on Halloween. That's just because I seem more energized on Halloween because it is Walpurgis Night. The spirits of the dead in my domain are more active and lively on that day and deep into the coming night, giving me energy and power."

Amy tilted her head and spoke.

"Then when were you really born?"

Ciara smiled.

"New year's Eve. I'm a demon who was born in the most powerful time of the light. In that case, I am both an angel and a demon."

Amy looked at her friend with acceptance.

"How are you both an angel and a demon?"

Ciara smiled a bit at her best friend, who she honestly considered a little sister.

"Every villain is a hero in their own minds, and truth be told, in the depths of the hearts of every hero, there is a great darkness. Darkness comes of light, and light of darkness, and I walk the line between the two."

Jordan smiled. Ciara was known widely for her silver tongue and for being incredibly well spoken when she chose to show it. Which was why it was very rare indeed for Ciara to say so much in a single breath. Especially with elegance like that.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you today."

Jordan said honestly, having figured out Ciara didn't just talk like that for nothing, or very often.

"Well I was feeling mouthy today. What about you? Any mystical genie wisdom you'd like to add on?"

Jordan thought about it for a long moment before speaking.

"You have a suit fitting for the Coronation on Tuesday."

Ciara's eyes got big and she jumped up, about to make a run for it until Jordan grabbed ahold of her tail and refused to let go.

"Oh, no you don't, you promised!"

Ciara wiggled her tail a bit in a dispair. Her tail was rather sensitive if it was tugged on, not to mention that Ciara was very untrusting of people she didn't know touching it. Which she knew the tailor would have to do. And it was even worse with her wings.

"But, but Jordan! You know I don't do well around people I don't know touching my tail and wings!"

Jordan sighed, wrapping Ciara's tail around her wrist a few times to keep her steady.

"I know you don't, but I promise, you'll like the tailor. He won't tug on your tail and wings too much if at all, and I assure you he won't be jabbing at that sensitive spot on your back too much either."

Ciara whined and Amy laughed. She knew the spot on her back right between the places where her wings usually joined to her friend's back was incredibly sensitive, albeit nearly indestructible, Ciara didn't like to be touched there.

"Fine. I'll put up with it. Now can you let go of my tail? It's going numb."

Jordan nodded and let Ciara's tail go, laughing a bit when Ciara swished it, almost like she was irritated, but it was clear to those who knew her that she was just trying to return blood flow to her tail.

"Are you alright?"

Jordan asked, rubbing a bit of the feeling back into her tail. Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, but not so tight alright? It does get sore when the blood doesn't flow properly."

Amy coughed a little to get their attention.

"You may be my best friends and all, but can I go? Mal had to have gotten back by now. And they found a way to get Audrey off the ceiling."

Ciara's head tilted.

"How?"

Amy shrugged.

"Cut a hole in the ceiling and helped her change clothes. You may want to just enchant the entire ceiling next time."

Ciara nodded.

"Noted. Now….what color suit are you forcing me into again?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather wear a dress?"

Ciara shook her head rapidly and Jordan smiled.

"Then black. Black with a golden tie. Good?"

Ciara nodded and looked at Amy.

"Wait, do you even know how to get out of Jordan's lamp?"

Amy nodded and dismissed herself while Jordan conjured a hook, hanging from a post in the lamp that was high enough up for Ciara to dangle from.

"I guess we'll be figuring out the rest of the arrangements for the coronation tomorrow morning?"

Ciara nodded.

"Yes. G'night Jordan."

Jordan hummed and went to bed.

"Yeah. G'night Shadow."

A/N

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The next morning, Ciara woke up before Jordan and went off to get ready, having already decided to surprise her girlfriend with a special gift for the coronation. Seeing that alongside being incredibly gifted with a forge, she was also a gifted mechanic, and enchanted a single door in the lamp to both soundproof it so that she could hear what was going on outside but Jordan couldn't hear what she was doing inside. Setting to work, she decided to work on an old favorite of hers. Going into one of her pocket dimensions and riding out in a Rolls Royce, which she had full intentions of revamping so that she could give it to Jordan, who was getting her driver's license soon, and because she knew the Rolls Royce Wraith was going to be a well appreciated gift.

It only took her a few minutes with the help of her magic to take it apart and figure out what she was going to upgrade, the first thing on the list being the engine to replace it with one of her own that she designed to run off magic. Working her way back from the front of the car, she decided to enchant the tires of the car as well so that it'd be able to fly, and added a new shift to the pre-existing drive shift so that it could be controlled. Turning her mind from the tech aspects of the machine, she turned to see if there was any way she could make the car's interior and exterior to something she'd like. She knew Jordan was a bit of a show off, so she quickly decided on a color scheme, making sure to use all of Jordan's favorite colors before double checking to make sure the car worked, leaving the room and returning to the room she shared with Jordan just in time to watch the genie wake up on her own.  
"I don't see how you get up so early when you're in here and so late outside."

Ciara smiled, Jordan hugging and leaning against her.

"Because the sun doesn't mess with my internal timer when I'm in your lamp. Since I apparently took after my Dad, I'm not particularly fond of it, and I tend to stick around you because someone has anger management issues."

Jordan huffed, knowing and understanding what she was talking about.

"She said I lived in a jar."

She grumbled, hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck. Ciara rubbed her back, being the ever calm one in the duo.

"I know, you have a very pretty lamp dear."

Jordan smiled a bit. Ciara could always be counted on to keep her from getting too upset, and would usually leave Jordan in peace if she was making one of her videos, occasionally even holding the camera or editing the videos before they were put online.

"So….ready to go see the tailor?"

Ciara whined, her tail wrapping around her leg, she really didn't want to go, but would put up with the poking and prodding for Jordan.

"Ready, but not necessarily eager. I just want to get it over with."

Jordan smiled, Ciara having already made it quite clear she wasn't happy about the arrangement. However, when Jordan teleported them to the one place she actually enjoyed getting her clothes tailored, a place that was run by the Hook siblings as they were called. CJ and Harry Hook.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Ciara asked, her tail swaying back and forth with uncontained joy. Jordan chuckled as they walked inside.

"No, but I know it's a lot. Now let's go get you suited for that suit, hmm? And pass me your amulet so he can measure for your new wing span."

Ciara nodded and surrendered her amulet, her 32 ft long wings tucking gently against her back to make sure she didn't rub against anything too much. Harry, her normal tailor, for no reason other than she found his sister annoying, smiled when he saw her.

"Getting fitted for the suit you have to wear to the coronation? Right this way."

He said calmly, leading her to a back room where he did his job quickly and effectively, even while still having his hook on. Within the next half an hour, her new measurements were taken and Harry had completely finished sending the measurements to the designer who worked with the Hook siblings, one of Evie's relatives, Coraline Heart, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

"It should be done within the next few hours. Don't worry about a thing, you know Coraline always takes good care of her favorite client."

Ciara nodded, and Jordan looked just a little bit jealous.

"Not like that dear. Coraline is a friend of mine, and is Evie's Aunt. Seriously. She's Queen Grimhilde younger sister. Yeah, in some cases evil does run through the family. From the Queen of Hearts alone we got the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch of the West, and Mother Gothel. Then we got their kids."

Jordan shivered. Ciara had warned her that most villain kids were closely related. Ciara laughed.

"You think that's weird? Even if Amy was into girls, it'd be weird if we ever got together because the father of the Wicked Witch of the West is Rumplestiltskin, who also was the son of the Black Fairy who is my Aunt who is also the mother of Maleficent."

Jordan shivered.

"Does she know you're related?"

Ciara shook her head.

"No. I should probably tell her though, just in case she shows up with a date to the Coronation she knows to warn him that if he messes up he'll never be heard from again."

Jordan rubbed her girlfriend's back as they decided to go out for a walk around the remodeled Isle of the Lost. Walking by the new VK preparatory school, they weren't surprised to see the Prince Hans was the acting headmaster, but they were surprised to see that standing right next to him, seemingly having a conversation with him, was Queen Elsa.

"I always wondered why Hans' son controlled fire _and_ Ice. And why the kid had a natural white streak in his hair."

Jordan shrugged. Before the creation of the Isle of the Lost, Hans had actually reformed, and there were rumors circulating that he had actually ended up marrying Elsa, which seemed to be true.

"Huh, I guess the rumors were true then. Come on, let's go get the suit so we can head home. I'm pretty sure Amy signed me up for helping to set up the Coronation since I'm the only one with actual flight experience that wasn't just getting thrown into the air by a demon."

Jordan nodded, and decided that it was Ciara's turn to teleport them as they returned to the Hook's to pick up Ciara's tux and say goodbye before returning to Auradon Prep.

"Well, now that that's done, you know I'm not going to let you see my dress until it's time for us to go, right?"

Jordan asked. Ciara nodded.

"I expect nothing less. Likewise, I am not telling you how we are getting to the coronation."

Jordan smiled and the two left her lamp, which Ciara had teleported them into, and walked to their afternoon classes together. Amy chuckling at the couple when one of the boys on the tourney team hit on Jordan and instantly fell on his face. Ciara had a smug look on hers as she wrapped her tail around Jordan, who couldn't stop laughing as they went to their biology class.

A/N

This chapter was specifically written to go into detail on Ciara and Jordan's relationship. Everyone else shows up again next chapter. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

After their biology class, Ciara and Jordan met up with Mal and Amy to attend a history class, in which they were all required to make a family tree. Ciara practically banged her head on the table.

"My family is too big for this."

She groaned. Amy rubbed her back.

"It can't be that big, can it?"

Ciara looked at her.

"Oh really, because I'm your great aunt."

Amy passed out promptly and Ciara set to work with a family tree. Groaning when she had to continuously extend the sheet of paper she was working on because they also had to add in god siblings and anyone else they knew who was related to the family. Starting with herself, the family extended both from generations beneath her and above her.

"Alright, just so I remember this right. I'm the daughter of the Chernabog and Firebird, my sister is the Black Fairy, who had Maleficent, who had Mal and Amy. Okay then. Then my brother Rumplestiltskin who is my half brother and son of Peter Pan had kids with the Queen of Hearts, who are the Evil Queen, Mother Gothel, Coraline Hearts, and the Wicked Witch of the West. The Evil Queen had Genevieve, Mother Gothel had Shane with Shan Yu, Coraline is my age, and the Wicked Witch of the West had Wendy with Hades. Backtracking, Mal's godsister is Aurora, who had Audrey with Prince Phillip. Amy's godsister is…..wait. Amy, did my niece ever tell you who your godsister is?"

Amy had woken up from her shocked blackout and shook her head.

"No, who is it?"

Ciara shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

Amy nudged her.

"It can't be that bad Golden."

Ciara nodded.

"Actually, it can. Your godsister is Cinderella. Which means-"

Amy almost screamed and Ciara ended up wrapping her tail around Amy's mouth to keep her from doing so.

"I'm related to Chad? My life is over..."

Ciara chuckled.

"Audrey too. Maleficent was Aurora's godmother."

Amy just banged her head on her desk for the rest of the class as Ciara tried to backtrack through her family history to figure out who else she was actually related to when Jordan tapped her shoulder.

"I thought you said the Black Fairy was your Aunt?"

Ciara shrugged.

"She's so much older than me I thought she was for a long time. I just never stopped calling her that."

Jordan nodded and went back to her incredibly simple family tree. So Ciara was mildly surprised when FG asked her why her family tree was so long.

"It's because people in my family have a nasty tendency of not dying, and if they do, they don't stay dead because people keep reviving them. Seriously, I've seen Maleficent killed three separate times and she's still here."

Ciara whined. The downside to having a near perfect memory and a family that doesn't really die. The family lines just kept extending and never really died out.

"Wait, the Black Fairy is your elder sister?"

Fairy Godmother asked, looking down as she connected the dots.

"I don't talk to her often, but yeah."

Fairy Godmother looked over at Rumplestiltskin's name and almost wanted to puke.

"The little elf is the son of Peter Pan?"

Ciara nodded again.

"Yeah, he just got more of Mom's influence then Pan's."

Fairy Godmother was highly concerned. There was no way the girl didn't know she was pretty much directly related to every fairy in existence.

"You can add me onto this. And Jane. My mother was also the Black Fairy."

Ciara almost wanted to die then and there. She was related to the headmistress of the school.

"Okay…..where did the good in you two come from because my sister is crazy even by my family's standards."

Fairy Godmother smiled.

"My father is Yen Sid."

Ciara almost wanted to just bang her head on the desk until she forgot everything she'd just learned.

"I can see him cancelling out her crazy and you getting his light magic."

Fairy Godmother smiled.

"And I'll be telling Cinderella her son has been tormenting her godsister."

Ciara shook her head.

"Amy's fine. I think their even. He called her crazy and she chased him around with a katana."

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"I heard about that. Where did she get that sword anyway?"

Ciara chuckled.

"Um….I made it?"

Fairy Godmother didn't seem too concerned as to how or why she'd forged the sword, but spoke.

"You can make a business out of that skill. Especially if you enjoy it."

Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, I probably could, but do you know a spell strong enough to wake two dragons, because Amy told Mal who they were related to and then they both passed out."

Fairy Godmother simply tapped Mal and Amy on the back of the head with her wand and they both vaulted upright.

"We're sorry we fell asleep in class but we just realized we're related to our enemies."

Ciara facepalmed and Jordan rubbed her back. Seeing that her amulet had been returned to her after her suit fitting.

"At least they remember that part."

Ciara grumbled. Jordan laughed and Ciara looked at her a bit funny.

"What're you laughing at?"

Jordan smiled.

"Nothing, just that nothing upsets you until you're forced to put something into perspective."

Ciara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, laugh it up, just remember where you decided to put your lamp when we left this morning."

Jordan blinked. They'd figured out that just behind the frozen heart Elsa had given Ciara, there was enough room to put her lamp, so they'd started taunting students to walk into their room and try to steal something from it, but they'd only find Ciara waiting for them. Needless to say, they won quite a few bets and nearly put a few students in the nurse's office when they tried to find the lamp and realized that chances were Ciara had it, and they'd have to get it from her.

"Fine, you win this time, but it's still funny."

Ciara glared at her and Fairy Godmother smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Ciara. Oh, and as a relative of mine, you and your date can have front row seats to the Coronation."

Jordan's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and Ciara flicked her, zapping her back into her lamp before shaking hands with the woman she now knew was her _niece_. Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all. There was a new downside to being the youngest in a mostly immortal family. Your nieces and nephews could be decades or even centuries older than you, and your great nieces could end up being in your high school classes. Not fun to explain.

A/N

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

After everyone left their history class, Ciara decided to stay behind for a little while to get to know her now incredibly extended family. Silently vowing to have a scry call with her older sister later to figure out if she had any other nieces and nephews she should be aware of.

"So, you're my aunt?"

Jane asked. Ciara shook her head.

"Great Aunt. Your Aunt is technically Maleficent which makes you Mal and Amy's cousin. Man, I feel old."

Jane laughed and Fairy Godmother gave Ciara a quick once over.

"You know, you have the GPA to graduate early and be a student teacher."

Ciara blinked.

"I know, but I think I'm going to stick around. Surrounded by family."

Fairy Godmother smiled and offered her aunt, who either was younger than her or just looked younger than her, a hug. One that, albeit a little hesitantly, was accepted before Jane was given a similar one.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to call my sister and find out where she is and when we can talk because I need to know how she hooked up with Yen Sid."

Ciara explained, vanishing in a puff of smoke back to their room to drop of Jordan's Lamp and conjure up a magic mirror.

"Magic Mirror, show me my elder sister Malignancy, the Black Fairy."

The mirror sparked with energy and Jordan looked confused for a moment and a voice came from the mirror.

"Hi Ciara, what's going on?"

Came the feminine voice. Jordan tilted her head and Ciara smiled.

"Had to do a family tree in class today. Found one of your kids. She's my headmistress. Fairy Godmother. She's got a daughter too, so now I feel old because my teacher is also my niece and my chemistry partner is my great niece."

Malignancy laughed.

"Sorry, thought you knew about them. Did you go both ways on the family tree?"

Ciara shook her head.

"I'm not going to past Dad. It gets too confusing. Besides, I have to explain to Amy and Mal that my niece is their aunt and their headmistress because she's Maleficent's half sister."

Malignancy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Have you called Coraline and told her yet?"

Ciara shrugged.

"Next on the call list, gotta check on my tux anyway."

Malignancy nodded a bit.

"Tell my daughter I said that I'd drop by for the coronation."

Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, fine, I will. Oh, and I want you to meet someone before you go! I think you'll like her."

Malignancy lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? Someone finally caught little sis' eye?"

Ciara growled.

"Yes. She's a genie. Jordan?"

Jordan hummed and walked around so that she was in plain view of the mirror.

"Hi, I'm Jordan."

Malignancy nodded.

"Blue Genie's daughter. Well, at least she's got someone to make her laugh. I've got to go. Yen Sid came for a visit. Later!"

The mirror fogged up and Ciara hugged Jordan.

"Magic Mirror, show me the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Coraline Heart."

The mirror shimmered before there was an explosion of playing cards, all with hearts on them. When the explosion went away, there was a girl wearing a red shirt, white jeans, and black flats in the mirror, a large white heart on the back of her shirt that said 'Off With Her Head' in a nice red script.

"Cece!"

Ciara called, getting her attention. Coraline turned, revealing brilliant brown eyes and a red streak in her hair.

"Hi Ciara. Wondering about your tux?"

Ciara nodded.

"Yeah, oh, and your Great Aunt said she was coming to the Coronation, so if you decide to come and bring your boyfriend, warn him. I've got to call Rumple too."

Coraline turned red. She hadn't even told her mother she had a boyfriend, let alone telling her Grandfather. She didn't even know where he was.

"Alright, I've got to tell my Mum I have a boyfriend. And get you your tux sent, Vulture mail is okay, right?"

Ciara nodded and said goodbye to her great niece before hanging up.

"And the ever charismatic…..ugh. I can't even say it. Magic Mirror, show me my elder brother Rumplestiltskin, Lord of Darkness."

The mirror was enveloped in darkness before the face of her brother appeared.

"Hello deary. What's the occasion?"

Ciara growled, he'd been in England for too long.

"Your granddaughter Coraline has a boyfriend, oh, and Prince Ben is being crowned King of Auradon, so I figured you'd want to come to his coronation. Malignancy is going to be there, it'll sorta be a family reunion. Except hopefully, not _everyone_ shows up."

Rumplestiltskin shivered.

"I hate our Uncle."

Ciara grimaced.

"He's probably not going to be there. I hope. If so, you know the drill."

Rumple nodded.

"Got it, you're adopted."

Jordan looked at Ciara.

"Why do you become adopted if your Uncle is around?"

Ciara blinked.

"Because my Uncle would try to kill me because I was born on his day with his brother's powers and I'm the only one capable of taking over his position as God of Light while also being the heiress to the position of the God of Darkness and Destruction."

Jordan just leaned her head against her shoulder, deciding to not even try and understand her family while Ciara continued talking to her brother.

"The Royal Family of Auradon isn't related to us in any way, right?"

Rumple shook his head.

"No. Not unless someone gets married. Why?"

Ciara blinked.

"One of my great nieces is dating the future king. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything seriously wrong there."

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"You can never be too sure in our family. I'll double check, and see you and your love interest at the coronation."

Ciara's tail flicked irritably and Rumple laughed.

"You took after Dad!"

Ciara snarled at him.

"Can it you irritable little imp!"

She snapped, just as the mirror hung up the call for them.

"You don't like your brother too much do you?"

Jordan asked. Ciara looked at her.

"Would you?"

A/N

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

When the day of the coronation rolled around, Ciara had long since been sent her tux by Caroline, and was very happy with what she was wearing. Black dress pants and shoes, a brilliant white dress shirt, dark blue silk vest, golden tie, and black tailcoat. She'd even been sent a speciality chain to hold her amulet, similar to the ones usually seen on pocket watches.

However, she had yet to see Jordan's dress and was slowly becoming more and more anxious.

"Jordan, come on!"

She called, her tail swishing back and forth on the bed behind her. Jordan smiled when she walked into the room and Ciara's jaw rather comically disconnected like a snake's and hinged open. Jordan smiled.

"You like?"

Ciara nodded. Jordan was wearing a beautiful blue dress with her normal tan jacket and black heels, which made Ciara's tail shoot up behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes, now how about your surprise?"

Ciara's tail relaxed and she stood up, when she came back with the keys to the Rolls Royce Wraith and said to meet her in the parking lot, Jordan had gotten hopeful, and was more than pleased with her present.

"Woah….where did you get one of these!"

Ciara smiled.

"I have my sources. Now come on. Before someone asks about your carpet license."

Ciara urged before letting Jordan into the passenger seat of the car. Amy having decided to ride with her date to the Coronation, Alexander, who was the crown prince of Auradon and, surprisingly, the best friend of Prince, soon to be King, Ben.

"What about your family?"

Jordan asked as they rode, following Ben's carriage.

"They'll meet us there, and that's if they show up. My family isn't known for adhering to prior arrangements. Except for me, and that's probably because I know Amy will rub the lamp and wake the both of us up if I don't get up."

Jordan laughed as they pulled into the parking lot, Ciara being ever the gentle-demon and opening the door for Jordan before locking the car behind them and just managing to catch up to Alexander and Amy before walking in together. Alex having gotten seats because he was technically a visiting dignitary, Arendelle not being a part of Auradon, and Ciara because apparently being the Aunt of Fairy Godmother had bonuses. Though, both Ciara and Amy were surprised when both Chad and Amy were getting rather loudly berated by their mothers for causing Mal and Amy problems.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see Cinderella."

Amy mumbled in shock. Mal spoke up from behind them, Ben walking next to her.

"Or Aurora. Think they'll start being friendly now?"

Ciara nodded.

"I think so, but I'd better go calm them down, because look who actually came."

She said, looking into a dark corner of the room where only she and the Dragon Twins could see, were Malignancy and Rumplestiltskin looking at them.

"Huh, little bit of a family gathering?"

Ben asked, not being able to see what his girlfriend, younger sister, and their great aunt was looking at, but taking a guess.

"Yeah. At least my Uncle didn't show up."

Ciara grumbled before going to pull Audrey and Chad away from their raging mothers.

"Thank you!"

They both said quickly. Ciara shrugged.

"Just treat your mothers' godsisters better. Okay?"

Chad nodded.

"Deal."

He and Audrey said before splitting up to go and apologize to the dragons, leaving Ciara in relative peace with Jordan to go talk to her elder siblings.

"Hello Malignancy. Rumple."

She said coolly. The best line of attack while dealing with her family, was very simply to just show as little emotion as possible. Jordan thankfully, tended to stick to one emotion around people she didn't know all that well. Indifference. Which was actually perfect.

"Ciara. This must be Jordan?"

Jordan nodded a bit and pulled out her phone. Ciara wrapping her tail around her girlfriend's waist calmly.

"Yeah. We should probably get to our seats before the Coronation starts. I fully expect Maleficent to show up sooner or later."

Malignancy shook her head.

"No, she got sick, so she's not here."

Ciara nodded and she, her family, and her girlfriend sat down the watch the coronation. Sitting to her right was Jane, who was watching the ceremony eagerly.

Ciara smiled as the ceremony went smoothly, her tail flicking every once in a while, causing Jordan to hold it steady.

"She has ADHD, doesn't she?"

Jordan asked when the twitching continued. Malignancy was messing with a silenced fidget cube.

"We all do. Rumple's got a fidget spinner."

Jordan glanced over, and sure enough, the lord of darkness was keeping himself busy with an enchanted fidget spinner.

"I….I somehow expected something different."

Malignancy nodded.

"So did our parents. Apparently it's rare for all three godly children to have ADHD. Do you realize how hard it was for us to learn our magic because we couldn't sit still? I didn't get full control until I hit my magical maturity."

Ciara smirked.

"Good thing I started early."

Malignancy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, otherwise there wouldn't be an Auradon right now."

Ciara glared at her and Jordan laughed a little at what Ciara said in response.

"Sis, I love you, but sometimes I really do want to torture you and use your soul to power my amulet. Also, you owe me a birthday present."

Malignancy passed her younger sister a large box that was gift wrapped.

"Happy now? It's from Rumple too."

Ciara nodded and put the box in her lap, being smart enough to not try to shrink it with magic. Considering the last time that had happened the box had exploded and cost her quite a few rare potion ingredients.

"Thanks. Are you two staying for the after party or are you just going to head back to your corners of the world before we start gathering unwanted attention."

Rumple spoke calmly.

"Back to my own little corner of the world. I'd like to avoid a run in with our Uncle."

He explained before getting up to go talk to his kids before leaving. Malignancy nodded.

"Same here. Uncle isn't particularly fond of us."

She explained before leaving Jordan and Ciara to join up with Mal, Ben, Amy, Alexander, and surprisingly, Chad and Audrey. Both of which still hearing the ringing in their ears from their mothers yelling at them.

"Nice to see you two are being nicer."

Audrey and Chad nodded, but Amy and Mal still weren't too sure about them.

"At least nobody was killed today. Ciara's family came and went without any catastrophic injuries."

Jordan said smoothly as they headed to the after party. A few hours of dancing later, and Ciara had decided on something rather firmly. Jordan was never going to a party with Jay again, because if he hit on her one more time, Mal and Amy were going to be short a brother, and Ciara would not feel bad for it at all. Heck, she would probably use his soul to help power her amulet. What could she say, demons, like dragons, were protective of things that were precious to them. For dragons it was their horde, and for Ciara, it was her genie.

A/N

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The morning after the Coronation was nothing more than a headache for most of the students of Auradon Prep. Mostly because someone (cough cough CJ) had spiked the punch. Ciara being the only one spared because her body quite literally burned through alcohol. Which meant she was spending the day playing chess with her niece, Fairy Godmother.

"When did you realize CJ had spiked the punch?"

She asked, moving a knight. Ciara flicked her tail slightly.

"When Mal and Amy got drunk. Surprisingly enough, adult dragons can hold their liquor. Young ones get drunk off the smell alone."

FG laughed, she understood that perfectly. Though there was another student who hadn't been affected by the spiked punch incident. Alexander Southern, the son of Hans and Elsa.

"I wonder how Alexander wasn't affected?"

Ciara shrugged.

"Same reason as me. He just burned the alcohol out of his system. Hans has fire magic. That, and he probably wasn't that drunk to start with. Considering for such a long time the safest things you could drink on the Isle was alcohol and coffee, and the coffee usually tasted like frog. You built up an alcohol immunity from a young age. Unless of course, again, you're a dragon."

FG laughed, but it stopped suddenly with the next thing Ciara said.

"Check by the way."

Fairy Godmother looked down. Somehow, in the midst of their conversation, Ciara had gotten her in a check position that made it so that no matter where she moved her king, her next move would give her checkmate.

"How did you? Nevermind. Reset?"

Ciara waved her hand and the pieces reset themselves for another game.

"We're not having classes for a while are we?"

Ciara asked, her gaze focused as they started up the 7th game of the day.

"Probably not considering Mal and Amy are locked in the basement of the school right now."

FG responded. It'd become a necessary school holiday. Somehow, their worse nightmares had come true, and the sisters had gotten a hold of the sugar supply for the school, and ingested a full 100 pounds of sugar each, and it had taken the combined efforts of Ben, Chad, Alexander, and Doug to drag the two down the stairs while Ciara and Fairy Godmother made sure they had no access to any of their magic. The last thing any of them needed was for the two dragons to actually morph _into_ dragons in the school basement and burn it down from the bottom up.

"How in the _world_ did they even get that much sugar?"

Ciara asked. FG sighed.

"They raided the delivery truck after the party last night. The driver was too afraid to try and chase them off."

Ciara almost wanted to growl but decided on something else.

"Remind me to see if any of my siblings have any potions that repel dragons. Seriously, if this happens again I'm putting the both of them on a sugar free harpy induced diet."

FG nodded. She wasn't 100% against the idea. Especially since Chad and Audrey had taken it on themselves to make sure the dragons had access to food that was as sugar free as it got. Both dragons having suddenly been put on a vegetarian diet until the sugar high wore off.

When Chad returned with minimal scarring, he spoke.

"I think the sugar high wore off on Mal, but Amy's still bouncing around like a pinball."

Ciara nodded as Chad went off to bandage his wounds. Ever since he'd had some common sense talked into him by his mother, he'd actually become an okay guy, and had even agreed to helping Amy with her math homework when Evie was busy.

"Well. At least Chad's nicer now. Haven't talked to Audrey yet."

FG nodded.

"She had a few cups of punch."

Ciara nodded.

"No wonder. I'm going to go make a hangover potion to give everyone. Just remembered the ingredients to make it."

FG nodded and the two left their game to head to the potion room attached to Fairy Godmother's office and set to work on the potion. Distributing it after mixing it into the lunch for the day, which was thankfully, soup. Thanking her lucky stars that the potion was both odorless and flavorless, almost like water. Which meant there was no complaints about taking medicine. Which was apparently one of the only real issues for the royals in Auradon.

At the same time, Rumplestiltskin came through with a rather unconventional way of keeping dragons away from certain things. A citrus and vinegar mixture that apparently dragons hated because of what was to them a terribly strong scent and taste, and, the best part, it could be made quickly and easily, and used with nothing more than a squirt bottle.

Needless to say, Ciara also used the mixture around the door, behind which was where the sugar was kept to keep another sugar raid from happening, and mixed up large batches of it to give to the delivery company to make sure that anyone who was delivering sugar to the school had at least four squirt bottles full of it. One for each dragon, and two spares.

Fairy Godmother was impressed by the simple solution to the problem.

"I guess Uncle does have his moments of genius."

Ciara nodded.

"My brother has his moments. But I don't think Amy and Mal are going to like me after this, and most certainly not their great uncle."

FG looked at her.

"Why not?"

Ciara said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"Because they went to intercept the delivery man for this month's sugar supply."

The two laughed, not realizing that just outside the school, having been released from the basement by Ben, Mal and Amy had just jumped onto the back of the delivery van.

The two sisters, fully expecting to get to the sugar without challenge as they'd done the night before, swung down as the doors opened and the man got out to wheel out the sugar, and the moment he spotted the two dragons waiting for him, he pulled out the two squirt bottles and opened fire, the two dragons getting a whiff, and rather unfortunately, a taste of the bottles contents that sent them scrambling for cover, and, at least temporarily, unwilling to go after the delivery man again.

A/N

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT?!"

Amy coughed, gagging a bit as she tried to wash the taste of vinegar and lime juice out of her mouth. It was a little known fact, but as much as dragons loved sweet things, they absolutely hated anything that was bitter. Mal was in a similar position, but looked like she was trying to hack up a hairball, while surprisingly enough, Audrey rubbed her back. Though nobody quite understood what had happened when Mal hacked up a fireball that fizzled out thankfully before it hit the ground and Audrey passed her an open water bottle.

"May help wash the taste out of your mouths. And then you need to shower. You both smell like salad dressing."

Amy gave herself a sniff and gagged again. Audrey had a point, and even though she didn't want to fully trust her twin sister's, godsister's child.

"Yeah. I think I'll do that while Mal decides whether or not she's done hacking up a lung."

She heard Mal groan a bit as she left to take a shower, coming back with the smell of vinegar thankfully rinsed off of her. Mal going to do the same after, finishing off by using a spell to get the horrid taste of vinegar out of her mouth as Ben walked in.

"You tried to raid the delivery truck again?"

Mal and Amy nodded, Amy not exactly sure on what she'd been thinking when she agreed to go with her twin sister's scheme, but deciding that as much as she loved her twin sister and her boyfriend being together, she did not want to be there if they got all lovey dovey when she could be hanging out with Alexander. Walking off to find him, she wasn't surprised to see him using his magic to make a phoenix with his powers.

"Hey Alex."

She called, walking up behind him, the bird he'd been making disappeared in a flurry of flaming snowflakes as he turned to face her.

"Hey Rose Blossom."

Amy turned bright pink and Alex laughed. He'd started calling her that not long after me managed to convince Ciara to let him ask Amy to go to the coronation with him, and attempt to get her to be his girlfriend. Both of which had gone well.

"I don't suppose you know why I was sprayed with a squirt bottle that had vinegar in it."

Alexander nodded.

"The school needed its sugar supply to get into the kitchens without being devoured by dragons."

Amy sighed.

"And the punch? I didn't even _drink_ any."

Alexander chuckled.

"That was CJ. She claimed responsibility for that one. And then Freddie beat her half to death with Dr. Facilier's staff. Chad actually pulled her off."

Amy nodded.

"He's been more bearable to be around since his mother yelled at him."

Alexander nodded.

"After a talking to like that, I would behave too. Especially considering who Cinderella's family is. He's got cousins on the Isle from her stepsisters. For some reason when they were put on the Isle, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed were all given human forms. Somehow, Anastasia and Druella had kids with Banzai and Ed. Shenzi pretty much raised them though. Heck, even Ed's son Edward came out with decent grades thanks to her."

Amy laughed. It was no secret Ed was a moron and easy to trick, but Edward had taken more after his adoptive mother than his birth father, and was actually rather smart. Still had a creepy laugh, but that was all.

"Yeah, I've met him. Somehow overlooked the relation to Cinderella though. Probably because neither of them is like their mothers. Heck, if you think about it, even Scar's son took more after his mother."

Alexander grinned, nodding happily. He'd spent most of his time on the Isle hanging around Scar's son, Mordu's daughter, who was in a similar position as him, being considered both an AK and a VK seeing that her mother was Merida, and Tommy, Tamatoa's son. Yet another VK who was somewhat in the middle, seeing that his mother was Te Fiti.

"Not sure if that's a good or bad considering he's just as smart and manipulative as Scar but gives off the same vibe of, 'I'll kill you and laugh if you do something to upset me' as Zira. Heck, did anyone tell Kovu that he has a baby brother?"

Amy shook her head. She also knew a few other things that the lions of Pride Rock probably hadn't been told. Such as the conditions on the Isle being too harsh for most of its inhabitants. Nuka and Vitani having been amongst the villains who had starved to death trying to keep the younger VK's, such as their brother, alive. Nuka even having been known to sacrifice a meal or two to his aging father and the other older villains who had multiple children to feed. The same thing was what Vitani had done, making sure her mother and little brother had as much food as she could find, and even helping Ronno keep his son Bruno alive. Even though Ronno didn't survive the conditions either. Even the Huntsman had felt bad about Ronno's death.

"Sometimes I wonder if the heroes even realize how many lives they ended so selfishly."

Amy mumbled, leaning against Alexander's shoulder.

"So do I. I know my mother was against it for obvious reasons, but I know she at least thought about the other inhabitants of the Isle too. Besides, it's better now, and at least the heroes haven't started bringing villains back from the death again. Maybe villains will finally be able to rest in peace again."

Amy nodded a bit as the two simply sat and thought. Amy using her powers to start a little bit of a breeze.

"Hey Alex?"

Alexander looked up some.

"If you're going to ask how my Aunt took finding out she had a nephew went, not well. One would've thought my mother told her after the barrier around the Isle went down. The only reason I didn't get the same thing as my father is because Marshmallow recognized me and stopped me from getting punched off the royal barge."

Amy laughed a bit. There was a reason nobody really knew Elsa had a son until recently. And it was because Anna hadn't known. Honestly, Amy thought Elsa had made a good choice. Mostly because everyone knew Anna could _not_ keep a secret. Especially if someone bribed her with chocolate. Amy didn't see the appeal, but obviously the Arendelle family did. Even Alex loved it. And by loved she meant chocolate to him was sugar to her, strangely enough without the disastrous side effects. Which was probably why Ciara refused to give either of them their favorite food.

Although it came as a shock to most people, despite being a demon, Ciara didn't like destruction all that much unless it was well deserved. Which was why Jordan originally had to talk her out of destroying Chad's private manor. Family or not, even Ciara found him irritating.

A/N

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

It had been weeks since the coronation and things had been going relatively well for Ciara. Jordan had gotten her flying carpet license, and she'd been given the opportunity to punch Aladdin's son in the face so hard she heard the bones in his skull grind against each other seeing that she was both damaging him and healing him at the same time. All because he'd had the nerve to ask Jordan out right in front of her. Jordan hadn't even really been upset because Ciara had gotten her her favorite flowers and taken her out to dinner after.

"You know, you didn't have to attack him like that, I was going to say no."

Jordan whispered as they walked home. They were staying a while in Agrabah with her father, which was actually quite a bit of fun for Ciara.

"I know. Besides, you know just as well that I'm possessive. I do have _some_ demonic traits. I just don't express them often."

Jordan laughed, wrapping her arms around Ciara's neck. It had really been the first time the two had been basically alone together without a dragon twin in a six mile radius.

"I know, you usually have to be the responsible one for your great nieces."

Ciara smiled and opened her massive wings to shelter Jordan as it started to rain.

"Thank you. Forgot it was monsoon season."

Ciara chuckled, not minding the rain rolling down her open wing and slowly dampening her hair.

"I figured as much. Do you want to keep walking home or do you want me to teleport us?"

Jordan thought about it.

"I'm going to go ahead and hide in the lamp, then you teleport home."

Ciara nodded and stopped walking for a moment as Jordan vanished to get into her lamp, which was in the safest place it could be, hidden behind Ciara's ice heart. A quick puff of smoke later, and Ciara returned to the Genie's lamp.

"Where's Jordan?"

He asked immediately. Ciara reached a hand into her chest and pulled out Jordan's lamp.

"In here. I tend to keep her lamp in my chest to keep people from forcing her to grant wishes. Not a lot of people willing to face the Black Fairy and Rumplestiltskin's little sister. Especially not when out of all my siblings I'm the one who resembles my parents the most."

Genie nodded.

"I get it. I've met your father. Nearly sucked me straight out of my lamp. But since you can access a human form, I'm sure we won't have that problem?"

Ciara chuckled, a little nervous.

"Yes sir. I actually intend on hiding away a little bit on Walpurgis Night. Just to make sure nobody is hurt if I actually do lose control. I contacted my father and he's told me that it is still quite possible for me to go full demon despite having access to my amulet. Said the safest thing I could do would be to seal myself inside it and tell someone how to unlock it once Walpurgis Night is over."

Genie was surprised.

"And you'd be willing to do this why?"

Ciara looked down at the lamp in her hands.

"Demons and dragons are alike in some ways. Possessive natures being the main one. Dragons protect their hordes with their lives. Demons however are possessive and protective towards just about anything considered theirs. She's my everything. I don't know how I'd live if I woke up the morning after Walpurgis Night and I'd hurt her."

Ciara mumbled. Her eyes flickering for the first time between red and gold. Genie gave her a bear hug.

"You're a good kid Ciara, a few centuries older than I'd expected, but a good kid. If something like that happens, I think Jordan would understand. Just make sure you fully trust the one who can open your amulet."

Ciara nodded, options running through her head. She knew that the best choices would be Mal, Evie, Amy, Uma, Freddie, and possibly even Kane, but she also knew it needed to be someone nobody would expect. Thinking back to how Chad and Audrey had actually changed greatly since their parents spoke to them, she figured it out. Chad was actually rather smart, taking AP Math and Science, but if she intrusted him with her amulet, it'd look rather strange. However, she also knew Audrey was equally smart, if not more so, and her walking around with a new necklace wouldn't actually turn that many heads.

"I think I can trust the person I've chosen, but I'd have to ask her before I do it."

Genie smiled.

"Then go for it. I know Jordan can't hear anything from inside her lamp, so I recommend going ahead and getting some sleep and leaving early in the morning. Walpurgis Night is in two days, and you need time to prepare."

Ciara nodded and retreated into the lamp, heading into the forge that Jordan had added just for her and crafting another sword. This one a cutlass with the same smell of burning roses and smoldering Sakura Cherry Blossoms, but with scenes of Agrabah on the blade and the hilt being made of demon bone and wrapped in wing skin that Ciara selflessly sliced off her own wings, being careful to make sure they grew back properly before she wrapped the hilt. A moment later, she had very carefully run her palm across the blade and hilt. Watching as her blood seeped into the weapon and made it glow faintly. Committing the glow to memory, she had a very different plan in mind for this blade rather than the one she'd made Amy. Amy's blade having been designed to kill her if absorbing herself into her amulet didn't go well. Jordan's blade was to make sure that before things went wrong she had a chance to fight for control over the demon lurking in the back of her mind, and if necessary, could force her into a state of hibernation by glowing with the same light as the dawn sun. Though if that happened it would take her a significant amount of time to awaken. Going back to the room she shared with Jordan and dangling from her hook, she mumbled a quiet good night. Her eyes watering slightly when she woke up the next morning and left the sword along with a note on Jordan's bed, leaving the lamp silently and saying a quick goodbye to Genie before heading for Auradon Prep. Finding Audrey, she smiled a bit.

"I need you to do me a favor, and if you do, when I come back, I'll try and convince Mal and Amy to trust you."

She said quickly. Audrey nodded.

"Sure uh….great god aunt?"

Ciara chuckled.

"Ciara will be fine, but still, this is important."

Audrey watched as Ciara pulled out her amulet and cast a powerful protective spell on it. She'd left the way to open the amulet in a rather simple way on the front page of Amy's diary with her signature next to it, and was ready to perform the spell.

"Once I do this, I want you to take my amulet and find the nearest volcano. Chuck it in and run. It will only hold me until Walpurgis Night, Halloween for mortals. That should protect the school and the rest of Auradon from the build up, which can be worse than the actual ritual. Promise me that you'll do this, and promise me you'll get Chad to help you keep Jordan safe for me. Do _not_ tell the Dragon Twins what I'm going to do. Okay?"

Audrey was surprised that she was being trusted with something as important as this, but nodded.

"I promise. I'm ready."

Ciara smiled sadly and put her hand on her amulet, using a rather costly magic spell on herself to suck herself into the massive ruby. And, following through with her promise, Audrey ran to the on campus stables and grabbed her horse, Buttercup, racing towards the dormant volcano that was actually not that far from the school and chucking the glittering amulet right into the middle of it. Shocked when the bottom of the volcano bubbled up a little and absorbed the amulet before racing off to get back to school on time. All the while managing to hold back her internal terror of what would happen if the twins figured out what she'd been asked to do behind a perfect princess smile.

A/N

Review!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

By the next day, Amy could tell that something was wrong. Audrey had actually taken over Ciara's job of occasionally helping her out with math homework, and Chad spent his time purposely avoiding Amy to leave her in peace. Even Ben didn't know what was going on.

"Don't look at me, if it wasn't in the paperwork stack, I don't have a clue what's going on. Besides, I've had enough problems repairing the school from a very upset genie."

Amy looked at him.

"Jordan? What's going on with her? Where's Ciara?"

Ben looked a little nervous with what he was about to say as Mal walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah Benny-boo. Where's Ciara? Also, Jordan just blew one of Tarzan's kids back to the jungle."

Ben rubbed his eyes, knowing they were going to find out sooner or later.

"I'll get to that later. And as for Ciara…..we don't know."

A/N

Review! Even though it's short it is meant to be!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

On the day of Halloween, everything was going normally. Past the fact that nobody had seen Ciara in two days and both Amy and Jordan had taken to carrying their swords with them. Everything was going relatively well. Aziz was in the medical bay again since Jordan had nearly killed him for asking her out again, and the rest of the school had heard him screaming from everywhere on campus. Even Ben heard and found himself in the form of a border collie puppy, seeing that the sound had spooked Mal, who was working on a transformation spell and had missed her target.

"Oops, sorry Ben. Let me-"

Before she could even finish her sentence the entire school rumbled and shook. The spires of the castle the school was built in swaying.

"What was that?"

Mal asked, quickly returning Ben to his human form and running down the stairs. It didn't go well considering the school shook and rumbled again as a powerful blast of magic went off and all of a sudden the stairs and rooms in the school started shifting and moving, Ben and Mal tripping and rolling what they thought was down the steps, but found themselves on the top landing back where they'd started.

"What the? Whose magic is this strong? They managed to redesign a 200 year old castle and break the laws of physics and gravity with a single burst!"

Mal shivered.

"I'd say Ciara, but she'd never do something like this. Besides, I'm pretty sure she has to be in direct line of sight to do something like that."

They heard an annoying little laugh behind them.

"That's where you're wrong deary. There's a good reason for the sudden change of space!"

He said, giggling madly. Mal looked concerned.

"Great Uncle Rumple? What's going on then?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed a little longer.

"Why, it's Walpurgis Night tonight deary. The night when souls become restless and demons are at their strongest! And most violent..."

He said, his chuckle turning dark. Mal figured out what he was talking about relatively quickly.

"Oh no…..she said she didn't even need to be in this country to hurt me since her magic came in full. If it really is Ciara, she definitely doesn't need to be in this country to take down the school, even without meaning to!"

Ben looked confused, having a generally bad understanding of magic.

"And how's that?"

Mal looked at him.

"It's because the school is a _way_ bigger target for a lot more magic."

Rumple leaned against a wall.

"Seems to me she's holding back. Which isn't good."

Ben looked at him.

"Seems like a good thing to me, she's trying to minimize the damage. Right?"

Rumple giggled.

"You have to remember Beast Cub, even she doesn't know what's going on. And she's only minimizing the damage for now. Trust me, she should probably start her destruction streak now. I've seen what happens when our family holds back on Walpurgis Night. Does the Bubonic Plague ring a bell? That was Malignancy."

Mal shivered.

"Do you know what Ciara's capable of?"

Rumple shook his head.

"If I did, I sure wouldn't be here. Best bet is to evacuate the school. And even that may not work. Could always just kill her. Or find a way to temporarily drain away her magic."

Ben looked at him.

"Why not drain it permanently to avoid this happening again?"

Mal slapped him the second he offered that plan and knocked out a tooth.

"What's wrong with you?!"

Rumple stopped her from hurting him again.

"Now little purple one, remember, humans fear what they don't understand. And to answer your question, because she'd die. And a rampaging young genie is almost as bad as a rampaging dragon."

Mal said nothing as Ben rubbed his aching jaw.

"Any ways to stop it?"

Rumple looked at the boy, then at his great niece.

"Didn't think you'd hit him that hard deary."

Mal looked at Ben and her eyes glowed green.

"Neither did I. How do we find her?"

Rumple hummed.

"I'd say a tracking spell, but demons auras overwhelm them and you'd get nowhere, of course, demon blood can be used to track the demon. But only if it is in the hands of the one person the demon trusts the most."

Mal nodded.

"Let's go find ourselves a demon then!"

Rumple stopped her.

"Not that simple deary. She's not even in this realm of existence. And if she's where I think she is, only three of you can go after her. Amy can not go anywhere near Ciara right now."

Mal tilted her head, trying to figure out why Amy wouldn't be able to go near Ciara.

"Why, is she somewhere high up?"

Rumple shrugged.

"Part of it. Think of another reason _Ciara_ wouldn't want Amy to go after her."

He said, turning serious. Mal thought about it and almost wanted to puke.

"The amulet. She put herself in her amulet."

Rumple nodded.

"Yes. Maleficent was right, you are a bright one. You may want to find any clues she left as to how to get her out though. Most likely in a place very few people would think to look."

Mal instantly guessed where Ciara would leave a clue and sprinted back to her dorm, thankful that Amy and Alexander had left to check on the other students as she opened her sister's diary to the first page and found a note from Ciara herself.

 _I'm pretty sure Mal's the one who's going to find this, so hey Mal. Amy, if you did notice this, give it to your sister. As much as I trust you, this is not something you can do without getting hurt. Now, Mal, I'm only going to say this once. I may or may not be able to recognize you when you come find me, but do not worry about getting me out of the amulet. Worry about what happens when I break myself out. The ruby is strong enough to contain tortured souls, but not me. Not for long anyway. When I do, find something to drain my magic into. I hid the ice heart Queen Elsa gave me somewhere in the woods, so you should be able to find it. It might work. I'll try to control myself for as long as I can, but by the time night falls, I cannot promise your safety. Best of luck, and if this goes sour, please tell Jordan that I am sorry and that everything I have goes to her. Rumple knows what I mean._

Mal tilted her head.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling Ciara hid so much from us we really know nearly nothing?"

Rumple appeared in the room in a cloud of black and red smoke.

"That's because that assumption would be correct."

A/N

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Mal decided against asking her Great Uncle what he meant, but left the book open on Amy's bed so she'd know where her sister had set out to, adding a note to say that she'd read it before sprinting down the steps, actually managing to get to the bottom along with Ben, and the two sprinted to go get Jordan, Audrey volunteering to stay and make sure Amy didn't try and go after them, and if she couldn't, agreed to borrow her father's sword and go with her to make sure she didn't do something too stupid that got her killed. Even getting Chad to borrow a weapon to make sure they could at least defend themselves if it came down to it.

"You know, I'm starting to think you two aren't that bad."

Mal said, offering a handshake to both Chad and Audrey as Chad went off to talk to his cousins and start evacuating the school as Ben had asked while the King, Mal, and Jordan sprinted outside to see the sun already setting.

"Okay, does she manipulate time or something?! My watch says it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon!"

Mal whined as they bolted towards the stables. Ben and Jordan eventually deciding against it when they realized the horses were terrified of Mal, mostly because dragons were known to eat cattle and livestock, and instead used Jordan's car to try and guess as to where Ciara could have locked herself up. About a two hour ride to the nearest volcano to the school. Maybe less if they were on horseback.

"Here. I smell her amulet. It's around here somewhere."

Mal said quickly, Ben's nose wrinkled.

"Smells like blood."

He said, having inherited the Beast's sense of smell. Jordan nodded.

"That's either my sword or her amulet. Let's go."

She said, leaving the car behind as they trecked through the forest. Something glinting in the setting sun amongst the roots of a tree. Kneeling down to dust it off, she was surprised to see that it was actually the ice heart Ciara had been given by Queen Elsa, streaked with red, as if Ciara had already started the process of draining her magic into it before she vanished.

"She has to be here somewhere."

Mal sniffed the air.

"Is there a dormant volcano nearby?"

She asked, realizing that Ciara had said she took after her father, and from what she understood, Chernabog could actually be mistaken for the top of a mountain, that had really been a volcano.

"One. Why?"

Mal felt the ground shake beneath her feet.

"Funny feeling it looks like a mountain now"

She mumbled before sprinting behind Ben as he led them to the volcano. Sure enough, it now had brilliant flashes of black, red, and gold magic coming from inside it before the ground shook so hard it knocked the two AK's and the dragoness to the ground, the flashes of magic becoming something that truly terrified Mal.

The beast was huge, a slightly more feminine form of the chernabog, with wings that could easily cover the entirety of Auradon Prep under just one wing. She couldn't see its legs, but what she could see of its torso up was densely muscled, and there was suddenly a path up the mountain that she realized was actually the monster's tail. Within moments, Jordan and Ben realized what was going on and gasped in terror. The beast, for Mal was fairly sure it wouldn't appreciate being called Chernabog, and wouldn't answer to Ciara, raised its hands. Easily blocking what remained of the sun with its bulk, the shadows it cast on the ground being just as terrifying as the monster itself.

Looking up, Mal was greeted by the face of the monster. Its eyes were swirls of gold and red, and its face held little to no resemblance of Ciara, it even had horns. Jordan looked both confused and impressed.

"Well isn't that something. We should stop her now shouldn't we?"

She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as spirits from the surrounding cemeteries started to get pulled towards the mountainous demon. Ciara seeming slightly entertained as they danced for her, the same way the spirits had kept her father entertained for years.

"Even though she seems content right now, yeah, we probably should."

Mal and Ben responded, not expecting Jordan to sprint up Ciara's tail, which was now easily thick enough around for Jordan to run up and jump to the side of the volcano. Though it took a blast of magic aimed right at Ciara's horn to get her attention. Neither of them was expecting the beast to roar at Jordan.

"Woah now. That was a mighty impressive roar there, even though you aren't much of a talker as a human."

Jordan called, hoping Ciara had retained her incredible hearing. The demoness apparently had heard her, dumping the spirits that had been crawling and dancing on her hands into the boiling hot lava before picking Jordan up by the back of her jacket with one hand. Settling her into the palm of the other gently.

"Do you remember me at all?"

Jordan asked, looking into the spiral of colors that were the demoness' eyes. There wasn't a roar as there'd been before, but she didn't swallow Jordan whole either, which Jordan accepted as a good thing. The demoness looked at her for a long moment, and for a split second, her multicolored eyes had turned completely golden, almost like Ciara had managed to win back her humanity, and she gave a little nod. If she'd been human, it would've been imperceptible, but as a demoness, Jordan saw it clearly.

"Well then, you know you have explaining to do, right?"

The demoness looked a little more than a bit sad, almost looking guilty. She was surprised to hear Ciara's voice in her head.

"I didn't want you to get hurt if I couldn't remember you."

Jordan smiled a bit and leaned against one of Ciara's fingers. Considering they were nearly as big around as tree trunks, it was a comfortable spot.

"I know. But don't just run off like this next time. How did you even get here as an amulet without anyone noticing?"

Ciara let out a bit of a pathetic little whine.

"I didn't. I sucked myself into my amulet and had someone ride out here on horseback to chuck me into the volcano. I didn't want you or anyone else hurt or killed."

Jordan smiled a bit and climbed the distance up to Ciara's massive shoulder to sit there.

"As long as you have some kind of control over yourself, I don't think you'll end up going on a destruction rampage. But you do deserve to at least use your powers just this once."

Ciara rumbled, almost like a purr, except that it nearly knocked Ben and Mal back down the mountain and induced a minor earthquake. Jordan patted her neck.

"Maybe we should hold off on that purr of yours. But you can start now. I'll stop you if you go too far."

Ciara didn't respond, raising her hand to continue to summon spirits, the spirits of two long dead harpies picking Mal and Ben up to deposit them on her shoulder along with Jordan before flying off to rejoin the dancing demons. After several more hours, Jordan realized.

"Wait, who did you have drop you off?"

Ciara's attention was clearly on her.

"It had to be someone nobody would expect me to put trust in, and wouldn't look all that strange with a new necklace. Who do you think I asked that the Dragon Twins wouldn't think to ask what was going on. Or, very simply, wouldn't want to."

Jordan's eyes widened.

"You had Audrey drop you off here, and told her not to tell anyone!"

Ben and Mal were surprised.

"Audrey? She's been acting normally this whole time!"

Ciara spoke in their minds.

"Audrey's a better actress than you think, and the only reason she didn't tell is because I asked her not to. For something as important as this, do you trust her at least a little bit more now?"

Mal looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. We know nothing about you, don't you?"

Ciara seemed to chuckle, her shoulders shaking.

"Nothing that I deemed important. I left Jordan my magical artifacts, Malignancy knew that if Amy did come and kill me that my monetary and liquid assets would have been split between you girls and Jane. Rumple's kids are somewhat untrustworthy."

Rumple appeared quickly.

"I…..can't say anything about that because you're right. Feel free to come visit."

He said before vanishing again.

"He mostly comes when needed, right?"

Ben asked. Ciara nodded.

"Yeah. So let's make sure we don't need him again anytime soon. Also, you may want to slide down my back and tail before I change back, because I don't know when that's supposed to be."

Ben, Mal, and Jordan rocketed down Ciara's back, Ciara bending over slightly so that it would be less like jumping off a mountain and more like going down a waterslide, considering she landed them in a pile of leaves.

"Better than the freezing cold water."

Mal grumbled as Jordan helped her out the water and the group watched as there was a much smaller tremble of magic and Ciara's demonic form seemed to melt into the shadows, leaving an exhausted Ciara several feet in the air and plummeting to the ground. Her wings opening due to the wind and catching just enough for her to glide, albeit unconscious, to the ground at Jordan's feet.

"She'll be alright. I think."

A/N

Review!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

It took them a little while to drag Ciara back to Auradon Prep to find that the rooms and stairs were still moving and shifting inside the school. Audrey was trying to talk Amy out of something when they appeared.

"Guys! You found Golden!"

Jordan smiled, she'd been dragging Ciara along by the back belt loop of her pants. The demoness was still unconscious, and was only being dragged because, to their surprise, Ciara's bone density made it so that she weighed significantly more than she looked, and even Mal and Ben working together were too weak to carry her.

"Yeah. She's a little bit tired though."

Ciara's tail gave a powerful flex and wrapped itself around Jordan's arm. Amy laughed.

"She seems comfortable though. Med bay? I think we've about gotten the hang of where everything is for right now."

Jordan nodded as Mal cast a spell on Ciara's wings to keep them in place before lifting her. The combined efforts of Ben, Mal, Jordan, and Amy barely being enough to get Ciara off the ground as Audrey and Chad ran to help. The six of them managed to get her to the med bay for the nurses and FG to check out. After checking Ciara's wings to make sure nothing had been broken, FG smiled a bit in relief.

"She's exhausted her magic reserves. She'll wake up when they replenish themselves. Until then, we're going to need a crowbar."

Mal looked confused.

"Why?"

Jordan laughed and pointed at her arm, where Ciara's tail was wrapped firmly around her forearm.

"She latched on and won't let go. You know how strong she is."

Mal and Amy awed at the sight as Fairy Godmother tried every muscle relaxant spell she knew on Ciara's tail, and they all just bounced off. Jordan laughed.

"Maybe if we leave her alone she'll let my arm go."

Fairy Godmother nodded and left the demoness to sleep, Jordan fluffing up her raven black hair a little bit.

"Come on you. Time to let my arm go. I'm hungry and you really do need to let my arm go. I'm not going to leave you."

Ciara's tail went limp after a few moments and slid off Jordan's arm.

"Aw…..that's better."

Jordan whispered, it always surprised her how adorable the demon could be, especially if she was asleep.

"That went way better than I thought it was going to."

She whispered. Amy nodded.

"It's actually pretty funny that the walls and stairs keep moving, FG had to give us more time to get to our classes because your sense of direction gets all messed up in some parts of the school. Left becomes back and back becomes right while right becomes forward. And even then it gets more scrambled."

Mal laughed. Audrey seemed a bit uncertain, seeing that Mal had yet to tell Amy that she'd hidden the amulet, and she crept over to Chad.

"Call your cousins, I may need to make a run for it."

Chad nodded, understanding as he texted them to come by. Edward ran by as quick as he could.

"Wait 'til ya know you've gotta scram. I'll give ya a lift."

Audrey nodded and heard Mal tell Amy what she'd been asked to do before quietly praying that someone would ensure that she didn't die and turning around to face Amy.

"Ciara obviously trusted you enough to do what she asked, and you did just that. Even though I don't agree with it. So, I'm going to trust her judgement."

Audrey sighed and thanked Edward for agreeing to essentially be her getaway vehicle.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out if I needed it Edward. And thanks for not killing me on sight."

She said to them both. Edward shrugged it off and morphed into a spotted hyena, he and Chad deciding to go off and play a game of tourney. Ben smiled.

"And all is well with the world. Except for my missing tooth."

Mal glared at him.

"Roar."

She growled, warning him about her dragon form. Ben realized she was probably not in the mood for jokes and scrambled for cover. Surprised to hear her laughing behind him.

"It's fine Ben. Just messing with you."

Ben sighed.

"Your whole family has a bad sense of humor."

Mal laughed.

"Be happy I'm not one of Rumplestiltskin's kids. They got it the worse."

Ben shivered.

"Yeah, I guess it really could always be worse."

A few days later, Ciara's condition started to improve. The school hallways and classrooms still moved at a random, but most of the students had gotten used to it.

Jordan always made the time to visit her between and after classes, and Ciara was usually more responsive during those times, until one day, the moment Jordan walked into the room, Ciara's piercing golden eyes opened, her tail swishing violently as she opened her wings. Whimpering when she couldn't open them fully and stretch like she wanted. Her back was aching, she was not built to hold her wings to her back for more than a few hours at a time. A few days was out of the question.

"Nice to see you awake."

Jordan said softly, having been warned that Ciara's hearing may be sensitive. Ciara whined a little, not quite sure if she wanted to talk as she tried to stretch her wings in the relatively small room.

"Your back is hurting you isn't it? You want me to help you out?"

Ciara nodded and Jordan chuckled, climbing onto Ciara's back behind where her wings joined her back and started to rub. Her back was tense, no wonder she was so sore. Heck, Jordan had tried to lift Ciara's wing before and she couldn't. That was a testament to how heavy the demoness' wings were. And the strain on Ciara's back was actually surprising to Jordan, mostly because Ciara never told anyone that her back was hurting. Or that she was hurting.

"Promise me something?"

Jordan asked, working out the last of the knots as Ciara nodded.

"Tell me when you're hurting from now on?"

Ciara wrapped her tail around Jordan and traced the words, _Of course_ into Jordan's lower back. Jordan smiled.

"You just want another massage."

Another message was traced in the same spot.

 _Maybe._

A/N

Review!


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Jordan smiled and lay down on Ciara's back, Ciara being a full head taller than her, and was surprised when she could actually feel the tense muscles in Ciara's back, right between her wings, shift and move through her shirt as Ciara closed her wings.

"How did you not tell anyone how much these things hurt your back?"

Jordan asked, rubbing Ciara's wings. Ciara hummed.

"Only starts to hurt when I'm tired. Magic usually keeps the pain away."

Jordan smiled.

"And you tuckered yourself out last night. No wonder you're so sore."

Ciara's tail flicked and wrapped itself around Jordan's arm again.

"We've already been over this. I'm going to have to get up eventually. Despite your bones being stronger than steel, I will eventually go get food. Or at least put my lamp back where it usually is."

Ciara nodded and released her tail, managing to do a full pushup despite her muscles screaming from the movement.

"Ow….."

Jordan patted her back.

"Come on. Let's see if we can get you up and about. It may help you out."

Ciara nodded and wiggled her tail, using it almost as a kickstand to prop herself up and forcing a little burst of magic so that she was on her feet beside Jordan.

"Why the one room where my wings are so big I honestly couldn't even get out without using magic."

She groaned. Jordan smiled and used her own magic to enlarge the doorway so that Ciara didn't have to use any more magic as they walked through. Ciara appreciating the moment they were in the hallway to fully extend her wings. She didn't even attempt to fly, simply enjoying the chance to move the tense muscles in her back. The message had helped, but there was a reason she slept dangling upside down from a hook. She weighed significantly more than most people figured she should. Most of that weight actually being the dense muscles in her back and torso that made it possible to flap her actually rather heavy wings. But since the muscles between her wings weren't normally required to do much, they were weaker, and laying on her stomach as she had been made gravity her worst enemy, gravity pulling her wings down and the weaker muscles between her wings fighting to keep them supported properly.

The glorious end result being that Ciara normally felt like someone had taken Amy's sword, coated it in holy water, and then pressed the blade down her back in a jagged line.

"Can I never sleep on my stomach again? It hurts. A lot."

Jordan smiled a bit at Ciara's complaint as they headed outside.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ciara sighed and opened her wings a bit, the afternoon sun warming them quickly and causing her to sigh in relief. Jordan smiled a bit and almost was surprised when Amy nearly tackled Ciara in a hug. Nearly because Ciara's quick reflexes making it possible for her tail to whip around and catch her.

"Kid, I still feel like I'm being dipped in holy water. Everything hurts, and my magic isn't recharged much of at all yet. Did anyone find that Ice Heart Queen Elsa gave me?"

Amy nodded and walked off, returning with the ice heart that was now streaked in red, Ciara having enough energy in her magical core to put the heart back in her chest, and almost immediately felt relieved. The magic she'd stored away in the heart flooding her system. A moment later however, she heard something that put her in a mild state of shock. After a few seconds of processing what was going on, she smiled a little bit more.

"Someone's happy? What'd the heart do?"

Ciara grinned.

"I'd put a bit of magic of my own into it, just in case I needed some. But that's not why I'm smiling."

Amy looked at her funny.

"Then why do you seem so happy?"

Ciara didn't say a word for a long moment before she very simply hugged them both and Jordan figured it out. Every time she'd hugged Ciara before, her chest had been almost eerily silent. But now, not only did Ciara almost seem warmer, but Jordan herself couldn't contain a laugh of pure joy. Deep in Ciara's chest was a subtle thumping. The thumping that could only come from a functioning, beating heart.

"Wasn't that thing made of ice?"

Jordan asked. Amy didn't even question it as she hugged her best friend tighter.

"Don't care. She's got a heart now! You should probably tell Queen Elsa what happened though. And thank her."

Ciara smiled.

"I already have. Certain demons can lay claim to several regions as their home bases. I've talked to her about it, and as long as I leave her Ice Palace in peace, I'm allowed to use a neighboring mountain on the range as a base whenever I'm there. As my thanks, let's just say I've gotten rid of Arendelle's vast expanse of prisoners who were going to be on death row anyway. There are convenient ways of getting souls to torture along with a pretty desirable piece of territory."

Jordan and Amy blinked.

"So…. prisoners in Arendelle, if they were going to be executed, now you get them and they get a fate worse than death arguably."

Ciara nodded. She knew Amy was pretty strongly against that, but some things needed to be done and were rightfully deserved.

"If it helps, I'm also defending the region from attacks from the neighboring Northern Isles."

Amy decided not to push Ciara any further and instead went on to go back to Audrey, who she'd slowly started to trust, and they started sparring. The winner would be fighting Lonnie.

Jordan however wasn't all that interested in the fight, instead listening to the slow and steady beating of the demoness' new heart.

"Well that's one way to remind myself you're not quite human."

Ciara tilted her head.

"What does that mean?"

Jordan hummed.

"Your heartbeat is slower than a human's"

Ciara gave a little shrug.

"Didn't notice. But why did you say not quite human? My mom was essentially an evil phoenix and my dad is a full blown god of darkness."

Jordan smiled up at her.

"Because if you were really completely inhuman, you wouldn't care for me. You would've long since murdered both Amy and Mal, and chances are high you wouldn't have run off on Halloween. You've got a little bit of human in you, if not by blood, then because you have something just about all humans have. A conscience. Okay?"

Ciara nodded, a brief smile on her face.

"I didn't think you had that in you."

Jordan kissed her cheek with a smile.

"What can I say Shadow? You've influenced me."

Ciara whined and her tail stuck straight up behind her, making Jordan laugh.

"Aw….nice to know I have that effect on you."

Ciara couldn't even think of a retort, her usually slow and steady heart beating rapidly as her girlfriend laughed at her.

 _Why didn't I explain that the only person who's ever even really hugged me before her was Amy?_

A/N

Review!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

A few weeks later, Ciara was back to her normal self. Relatively calm and collected, but thanks to her not having to continuously use her magical power to keep blood and oxygen running through her veins, she had developed a significantly larger magic core. And full control over her demonic abilities. Which was bad news for Aziz when he asked Jordan out for the third time and was almost instantly dragged outside by a furious Ciara, who had actually started to shapeshift mid stride. Her wings growing as did her tail, and her eyes changing into the eyes of the demon she had turned into before Jordan had calmed her down. Demonic horns sprouted from her head, her claws sharpening as she got significantly taller, standing in at nearly 8 ½ feet tall, her wings opening fully as an evil grin crossed her face, revealing her razor sharp almost glowing white teeth as she let out a bellowing roar.

Aziz was terrified. The full volume, terror inducing roar of Ciara's demonic form coming out of her mostly human body. It was the twinge of her sensitive sense of smell that told her on no uncertain terms that her message had gotten across. That, and the wet spot on the front of Aziz's pants.

"I'm sorry! I'll never ask her out again!"

He screamed as she dropped him, her tail lashing angrily at the air behind her. She gave him all of three seconds to get up and run away. Shrinking back to her normal height, she got a hug from Jordan.

"Possessive much?"

Ciara whined a bit, but nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've got a meeting in Arendelle to attend though, and I know politics bore you to death. Strange considering we're both mostly immortal."

Jordan cringed a bit at the mention of politics, and nodded.

"I understand. Aren't you just going to be the quiet threat to the Northern Isles?"

Ciara nodded. Her tail wrapping itself around her leg as Ciara opened her wings.

"I'll be back in time for dinner. Make sure the twins and Audrey don't hurt Lonnie."

Jordan laughed. The week before Lonnie had pulled a prank on Mal, Amy, and Audrey, and hadn't quite been able to get away from the scene of the crime before all three of them jumped her. Even Ben hadn't been able to pull them away and Chad very simply hadn't been willing to get into the fight. Evie and Jay simply videotaping as Carlos watched.

"I'll try!"

She called as Ciara flew off, Elsa having called her earlier that day to tell her what time the meeting was and to stage an entrance for Ciara. Namely for Elsa just to leave a window open for Ciara to fly in.

When she arrived, the visiting prince of the Northern Isles already looked terrified. Mostly because Hans had just lit the fireplace in the room with his magic, that not a lot of people even knew he had.

"Who's she?"

Elsa glanced at Ciara as she landed, her wings slightly opened to make her look bigger.

"An allie of Arendelle. She lives on the North Mountain. She's also why we don't have any death row prisoners."

Ciara hummed. She'd gathered the prisoners before and done something even she wasn't all that proud of. Summoning a flock of harpies and allowing her inner demon's sadistic nature to take over. Watching as the harpies tormented the prisoners to power her amulet before she locked their souls away in the amulet and killed them herself.

Needless to say, when she came home covered in blood Jordan was a little less than impressed with her, but was very forgiving. Provided that Ciara swore to at least wash the blood off and keep the details to herself for both Jordan's sake and Amy's. The empath didn't need to know why now the ruby amulet glowed steadily even in only slightly dim lights.

"I rather appreciated the prisoners you sent to me. They were entertaining."

She said, her voice deeper than usual as her demon's sadistic nature took over again. She normally kept it at bay, but in situations like this, she didn't really mind letting it have a little bit of control. The prince trembled.

"You're just a teenage girl!"

Ciara smiled, her teeth incredibly sharp as she made a show of moving both her wings and tail.

"Not completely human though, am I? I am the daughter of the Chernabog and the Firebird,with direct relations to the Black Fairy, Maleficent, and Rumplestiltskin. I, if I so chose, could destroy your kingdom with a wave of my hand, and as an allie of Arendelle, I am very much considering it."

The prince was terrified. He didn't want an example of what this, being, could do, but he didn't want to seem like a coward.

"Prove it!"

Ciara sighed.

"It has been a fair while since we've had a family reunion. I suppose I could call everyone….we could meet up and cause chaos for the Northern Isle. That's always a fun pass time. Maybe make a new plague. A stronger variant of the Black Fairy's Bubonic Plague."

The prince immediately regretted what he'd said.

"No! Please no!"

Elsa raised her hand and Ciara backed down. She knew that Ciara wasn't one to make empty threats.

"She won't. But I highly recommend you rethink attacking my Queendom."

The prince nodded frantically, mostly because Ciara was looking at him like a starving man looked at a steak. Like he was dinner.

"Of course your majesty, we will trouble you no more."

He squeaked before fleeing the room and dashing to get away from what he honestly believed to be some kind of dark goddess.

Elsa looked at Ciara with a little bit of thanks in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping with our Northern Isle problem, but what exactly did you _do_ to the prisoners we sent?"

Ciara chuckled a bit, nervous about what she was probably going to be forced to say. Her wings drooping.

"You sure you want an honest and detailed answer, or will, I killed them, suffice?"

Elsa shivered.

"Even I'm not entirely sure I want to know, but I think it'd be best to have at least some explanation."

Ciara sighed.

"Before you ask why, I'd like to point out that since I'm half demon I do have a very violent and sadistic split personality that likes to kill and the taste of human blood is kinda energizing. And that's just from my inner demon that I turned into on Halloween. Do I have to explain more?"

Elsa looked like she wanted to be sick, but held it down seeing that she had asked for an explanation.

"That will suffice. So, does that mean?"

Ciara nodded.

"Very tightly controlled split personality disorder. The demon personality is Carnage, the firebird personality is Blaze, and she stays locked in a deep dark part of my mind, and then there's me."

Elsa didn't even want to really ask the next question, but knew it had to be done.

"Why exactly is Blaze locked away?"

Ciara's tail twitched.

"So I don't set an entire kingdom on fire. I can somewhat control her, but it's hard. Carnage is more violent, but I know enough about it to contain the damage."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Okay….does anybody else know about this?"

Ciara nodded. She'd told Jordan, Amy, Mal, Audrey, Jane, FG, Ben, and even Chad and Audrey about her split personality disorder, but they'd only met the dominant personality, Ciara herself, and the demon personality, Carnage.

"They just haven't met anyone. And I have to go because Jordan is expecting me back before dinner, and it's nice outside, so I'm going to fly home."

Elsa dismissed her and Ciara jumped back out the window, her tail acting as a stabilizer for a moment as she fully extended her wings and started to flap, headed straight back to Auradon Prep and landing quickly in the school courtyard. The speed and force of her sudden landing making the ground tremble as she folded her wings to her back and walked inside. The cafeteria was full of students enjoying the last few weeks of the semester, and thankfully, Aziz staying away from Jordan.

"Good meeting?"

Ciara nodded as she sat next to her, her wings shifting again into a more comfortable position.

"Yep."

A/N

Review!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

On the last day of the school year, everything had pretty much returned to normal. Amy, Audrey, and Mal all got along, Chad even hanging around Alexander and getting to know him better. Ciara was regularly given back massages by Jordan, though she refused to ever try sleeping on her stomach again unless there was some kind of support for her wings. Which was something she hadn't quite figured out yet.

"So….last day of school."

Jordan mumbled. Not quite sure about what Ciara was actually going to do over the summer.

"I'll keep myself out of trouble. I promise. Besides, your lamp is still in my chest."

Jordan smiled a bit.

"Yeah, and you said you'd drop it off in Agrabah before heading to your base in Arendelle. I'm going to miss you."

She complained, giving Ciara a hug and laughing as the demoness cuddled her.

"Who said I won't come visit you?"

Jordan smiled a bit.

"But I want you to stay with me."

Ciara's tail swayed lightly. She knew there was no way Jordan would spend any off time during the summer away from her family, and Ciara had a fresh batch of prisoners to...tend to in Arendelle. She'd really prefer that her girlfriend did _not_ see her once she got the smell of blood. Nobody deserved to see her like that. Mostly because it was the last thing most people ever saw.

"I have something to do in Arendelle. Elsa's already sent this month's prisoners to my cave and I'd like to get to them before they freeze to death. Frozen spirits are bad power sources surprisingly."

Jordan nodded. She knew Ciara usually came back with blood all over her clothes, and that was all she really knew of the fates of the prisoners who were sent to Ciara's cave.

"Fine. But promise you'll come visit me?"

Ciara pretended to think about it before wrapping her wings and tail around Jordan in a bear hug.

"Of course I will. Right after Arendelle, and we can relax together until the school year starts again."

Jordan hummed, kissing Ciara's cheek before vanishing into her lamp.

"Going to get your prisoners out in Arendelle?"

Amy and Mal asked. The two of them were staying with Ben and his family, and Amy had decided to go check on the Isle of the Lost to make sure they were still getting the supplies they needed. Ciara smiled. Amy had no idea about her more violent nature, her sadistic side making Amy's similar in comparison to Belle and Maleficent in a bad mood. Ciara being Maleficent in a bad mood.

"Yeah. I'll drop by for a visit after I'm done. Promise."

Amy smiled and Ciara gave her a tight hug, her tail rubbing her back.

"And remember to do your Magical Theory homework. I'm not teaching you that again if you forget."

Amy laughed. She'd finally understood the concept of magic theory and she didn't blame Ciara for not wanting to have to reteach it.

"I will. I was thinking about working on my fear of heights too."

Ciara laughed.

"Pinky, we both know that isn't going to happen."

Amy huffed before laughing along with her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll make sure to study Magical Theory more though. Enjoy Arendelle!"

Ciara nodded and opened her wings, making the promised stop in Agrabah to drop of Jordan's lamp and say another goodbye to her before speeding off like a rocket to Arendelle and landing in front of her cave. Almost instantly the royal guards who'd been keeping the prisoners alive acknowledged her presence and left her in peace with a cave full of murderers and their kin. She didn't even really think about it, knowing that nobody would hear them scream from their altitude in the mountains, Carnage taking over as she grew to the same form she'd used to terrify Aziz. Lunging forward at the nearest prisoner to her and beginning a long line of torture before drawing his soul out of his body and ensnaring it in her amulet. Just before her demonic bloodlust kicked in in full, her brilliant white fangs and deadly sharp claws swiftly turning crimson red as she mauled her victim. Ignoring the screams of terror of her other future victims as she ripped the man's throat out with her teeth. His blood staining her shirt as she let off a sadistic smile that would send chills down Amy's spine as Carnage took over in full.

Within the next 30 minutes, Carnage was in full control, and her first victim was nothing more than a pile of bones on the floor at her feet. His blood streaking through her hair and dripping from her chin and hands. When her other prisoners tried to run, mostly in shock of her viciousness, none of them got far. Each of them getting the same vicious treatment. Tortured and having their souls drained out before being brutally ripped apart. Within two hours Ciara had taken control again, and although she wasn't necessarily pleased with what she'd done. Her magic being completely drained from having to wrangle Carnage back into the depths of her mind. That, and she was now picking tendons and cartilage from her sharp fangs, which was enough for her to be very ticked off.

"From now on, I need to carry floss with me. This guy was mercenary flavored."

She growled to herself, pulling a long string of tendon out of her mouth and sighing. It was strange how it never seemed to be a problem for her to rip a fairly sized group of grown men apart and literally eat them, but when it came to removing the ligaments and tendons that got stuck in her teeth, that was when the trouble started. She even vaguely remembered chomping straight through several of their spines and ribs to gnaw on for a while, and that hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Letting herself relax a bit while thinking up a way to burn off all the calories she'd just ingested before she got back to Jordan so she could eat a normal dinner, after licking the remains of the blood off her hands and arms. When her magical core was fully rejuvenated, she summoned herself a fresh change of clothes and levitated them to a lake that was near her base, scrubbing out the rest of the blood from her skin and hair before burning her blood stained clothes and drying herself off with her magic. Changing into her fresh clothes and making sure it looked like nothing had happened, she opened a small portal straight to the underworld and kicked the bones of her most recent victims into it before sealing the portal and flying off.

Silently shoving the memories from Carnage of what she'd done into the depths of her mind. Hoping that Jordan wouldn't ask her about what she'd done. Making sure to take the long way around the world at top speed to burn off the calories, she glanced at her amulet, which was glowing brightly, obvious even in broad daylight as she came upon Agrabah again and dove for the small manor near the palace where Genie lived and where she knew she'd find Jordan.

"Had a good time in Arendelle? Did you eat before coming back?"

Ciara shivered, she seriously felt like she wanted to vomit, but held it down and nodded.

"I picked up a bit of a snack, but I'm not going to turn down food."

Genie laughed loudly and patted her firmly on the back. Not noticing Ciara's frantic scramble to contain her urge to puke. Knowing that if she did she'd have to explain the bone fragments and partially digested organs she'd hack up. And that was not something she wanted to do.

A/N

Review!


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

When Genie finally left Ciara to find Jordan, she once again had to contain the urge to vomit. Not minding the effort it took to keep herself from being very sick on her girlfriend.

"Something you ate did not agree with your stomach, did it?"

Ciara nodded a bit weakly.

"You could say that. I think I may actually have to pass up on free food for the first time."

Jordan smiled a bit and walked her to her room, making sure Ciara was dangling on her hook before going to explain that something she'd eaten had made her sick, and that she'd probably sleep through dinner. He hadn'st seemed to mind, letting Jordan eat in peace before saying his goodnight and letting her go check on Ciara. Ciara snoring from her spot upside down on her hook. Jordan smiled and pet her wings. Ciara not minding the gentle rubbing as she opened her eyes.

"Hello. How was dinner."

Ciara asked, too tired to do her normal curl up and greet Jordan properly. Her stomach was still churning, partially from guilt and partially from having over eaten.

"Good. I missed you though. How've you been doing? Stomach feeling any better?"

Ciara shrugged.

"A bit. Thanks."

Jordan chuckled. It wasn't the first time Ciara had gone to her sick, so she understood that the demoness wasn't usually very talkative, even with her when she was ill.

"You get some more rest. Alright?"

Ciara nodded and went straight to bed, very unhappy with how she woke up the next morning.

"Ciara!"

She heard the squeal before she had any time to get her sleep laden and incredibly weak body to respond as it normally would, she was tackled in a bear tight hug while dangling upside down.

"Get. Off."

She growled. Jordan chuckled at how quickly Ciara's attacker, who was actually just a very energetic Amy, jumped off of her.

"You know how she gets when she's tired, and she's probably still not feeling all that great. She barely lets me hug her early in the morning."

Ciara huffed, a jet of black flames coming from her mouth and nose, forcing Amy further away from her.

"Yeesh! I got the message! No more early morning hugs!"

Amy squeaked. She'd only come to ask Ciara what had happened to the prisoners she'd been given from Arendelle, mostly because there was no sign of them even making it to her cave.

"I just wanted to ask a question."

Ciara growled, her golden eyes gazing at Amy wearily.

"Ask."

Amy backed up out of Ciara's reach before speaking.

"What happened to the prisoners Queen Elsa sent you? Nobody's been able to find any of their remains."

Ciara looked at her and for the first time since the two of them had become friends, spoke with absolutely no emotion other than a terrifying indifference.

"I'm not telling you the details."

Amy whined.

"But Ciara! I have to know! Please tell me?!"

Ciara flipped onto her feet and opened her wings.

"I said NO Amy."

"But Ciara-"

Ciara's wings grew to a terrifying size and proportion as she snarled.

"NO MEANS NO AMELIA. DO NOT ASK ME AGAIN."

Amy was trembling. Ciara hadn't even yelled at her, her volume had been the same as her normal speaking voice, but the force behind her words made the younger dragon twin seriously reconsider asking the demoness the question again. Deciding against it, she was surprised to see Ciara had slipped into a shadow and stalked off. Her wings clutched closely to her back as she did.

"This is something important. Something tells me she's done something that she's not proud of, and doesn't want us to see or know about. And obviously, she's good at covering her own tracks. The problem is, what could it be?"

Jordan wondered aloud. It was something she did regularly, and never thought much of.

"I don't know, but I've actually never seen her so angry. I'm not sure about going after her."

Amy responded, still trying to make sure Ciara's magic hadn't lashed out due to its wielders current temper.

"Why? She may be in a bit of a bad mood, but that doesn't change anything. She's still your family and your best friend."

Amy looked at the younger genie for a moment.

"Simple. Have you ever been so angry that you skipped anger and went straight to laughing like a lunatic? Well Ciara skipped laughing like a lunatic to the legendary silent killer. If she doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be found. She's been able to outsmart every hunter that tried to catch her, even if it wasn't to kill her. Then again, almost none of those hunters were ever seen or heard again."

Jordan shivered.

"They hunted a demon and were never heard from again. I don't really want to know why or how she made that happen."

Amy shrugged.

"I don't know and neither does anybody else. Actually, now that I think of it, some things just don't add up from our life on the Isle."

Jordan looked at her.

"Like?"

Amy thought about it for a long moment.

"Well, for most of the time on the Isle of the lost, people didn't put on a lot of weight, and you could usually see the ribs on someone. That never happened to Ciara. Ever. She never seemed to actually be hungry, which everyone was. That, and enemies of her gang had a nasty tendency of coming up missing. And not just dead, or we would have found the body. Or at least _a_ body."

Jordan was surprised. Amy however, seemed perfectly at ease.

"Most we ever actually found was a skull."

Jordan shivered.

"Why do I suddenly think I know where those bodies are. And we're definitely not getting them back."

A/N

Review!


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

"You don't think she-"

Amy began. Jordan nodded.

"Well, yes and no. It was definitely her body, but I don't think it was her mind. Remember, there are three separate beings in her body. Blaze and Carnage. I think it was one of them and Ciara hadn't been able to stop them. You know that as much as I do that Ciara doesn't like to use violence if she can help it."

Amy gave a little shrug and she and Jordan teleported off to go and try to find Ciara. Not surprised to find her stalking the perimeter of an active volcano. Tail swishing like an irritated cat.

"Ciara? You know we won't think any different of you if you tell us what's going on, right?"

Jordan called, the immense heat coming from the volcano and the large chunks falling into the molten lava being enough to keep her at bay.

"You don't know that for sure."

Ciara whimpered, shivering as if she was cold despite the heat.

"Jordan….are you sure you want to have this conversation near an active volcano?"

Amy asked. Ciara's head tilted.

"Not active. That's just from me going on a little bit of a rampage when I first got here and letting Blaze destroy everything for a little while."

Jordan and Amy looked around. If the destruction they saw in the forest around them was a little bit of a rampage, a full blown storm of Ciara's fury would give their world a burn mark visible from space. The trees were burned, their bark replaced with soot and their leaves having long since burned away, the ground being nothing more than a giant ashtray. Branches from the trees were ripped off everywhere, and in certain places, entire trees had been uprooted and thrown far from their original places. There were even large chunks of tempered glass where rocks had turned into the material from the intense heat they'd been subjected to. Ciara herself wasn't looking that great either. Bags under her eyes and rips in her jeans and shirt exposing deeper cuts and gashes. Some deep enough to see bone. Such as the large diagonal slice across her chest that went from her right shoulder to her left hip, skin hanging off it loosely, muscles ripped, and the pearly white of her bone being visible through the blood and gore. Even Ciara's usually majestic wings were dragging on the ground behind her. A similar story was on her biceps, back, and legs. Amy's normal sadistic joy at seeing blood didn't even happen, but she was in awe of how her best friend was still standing, despite looking like she'd been mauled by something, when just about everyone else she knew would have died long ago. And not only was she standing, she was having a coherent conversation.

Jordan however, had noticed something Amy had completely ignored. The look in Ciara's usually brilliant golden eyes. She seemed lost and confused, sadness rendering the glowing gold to almost a coppery shade.

"Oh….you poor thing."

Ciara's tail flapped weakly behind her as she subtly dialed down the heat. She was too tired from her outburst earlier to even attempt to walk to Jordan, so she let Jordan get to her. Slumping over when Jordan finally got to her as the last of her energy left her and she passed out. Jordan having to use a weightless charm to drag Ciara away from the volcano.

"Don't take it you can carry her or open a portal?"

Amy opened a portal voluntarily and went straight to the best healer she knew, who also doubled as a seamstress back on the Isle of the Lost.

"CORALINE!"

Coraline appeared quickly and almost screamed. Summoning her card soldiers to relieve the two girls of their burden and carry Ciara to a back room. Almost instantly kicking Amy out when she tried to follow.

"Don't. I don't mind the genie, but don't."

Coraline hissed before walking back into a back room and setting to work. It took her a few hours to completely stitch up and bandage Ciara's wound, and she almost laughed when Ciara woke up with a groan in pain.

"Ow…..Cece, don't you have any anesthetic?"

Coraline smiled, her long raven black hair tucked behind her ears. The red streak falling into her eyes.

"No. Fresh shipment comes in tomorrow. Besides, you're fine."

Ciara rolled her eyes. Smiling a little at Coraline's choice of bandage color.

"Red?"

Coraline nodded.

"You were the only other one who shared my color scheme. Besides, black, red, and gold look good together."

Ciara sighed.

"Always with the fashion huh?"

Coraline nodded.

"Yep."

Ciara sighed before realizing her wings had been bandaged to her back to provide them with enough support to not hurt her back again. Shifting a bit until she could stand, she gave Coraline a bit of a hug.

"Where's-"

"Out front. Waiting room. She may or may not slap you."

Ciara smiled a bit and walked out to Jordan. Sure enough, she was very quickly slapped by Jordan before getting a quick hug around her neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Ciara hissed a bit from the pain and recoiled slightly before nodding.

"I promise. Please don't slap me again. The destruction you saw was Blaze."

She mumbled. Jordan sighed and after a few moments she gave Ciara a kiss on the cheek.

"Question?"

Ciara hummed.

"Honest answer?"

Jordan smiled.

"You lost control and Carnage ate the missing prisoners Queen Elsa gave you after using their souls to make your amulet stronger. Didn't you?"

Ciara whimpered a bit and looked down, completely humiliated and at that particular moment, very much hating herself.

"I….yes….I'm sorry."

Jordan fluffed her hair up some as she helped Ciara sit down, taking the time to put Ciara's hair back in its familiar braid to keep it out of her face.

"Don't be. It wasn't completely"

A/N

Review!


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara hummed and tried to remind herself that what Carnage had done had not been her fault. Jordan seemed fine with Ciara's relative silence.

"Not really in the mood to talk much right now, huh?"

Jordan asked. Ciara shook her head and felt a subtle throb at the back of her skull and knew it was Blaze. Deciding to try and do something about her split personality disorder, Ciara focused, setting herself in a type of trance where she could answer simple questions and her magic would cause her to follow Jordan's voice commands. Delving into the dark and almost empty abyss that was her mind, she walked to where she tended to keep Carnage and Blaze chained up. Blaze having brilliant red hair and eyes that were literal balls of fire and Carnage having surprisingly pure white hair and crimson red pools of blood for eyes.

"Come to surrender to us?"

Carnage asked. Ciara snarled.

"I came to offer you a deal. You both know you're not as strong as I am. If we team up, we'll be unstoppable. We all become one entity, with _me_ in charge, and we fuse into one being, so you're not always locked up in here. So what do you say?"

Blaze thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"All of us in one body? One mind?"

Ciara nodded. This wasn't the first time she'd tried to fuse her minds into one, and she'd learned enough about Blaze to not have any real problems controlling her.

"I agree."

Ciara sighed a bit in relief and took control of that part of her, Blaze vanishing as Ciara turned to face Carnage.

"I've already made my peace with you. I've lost control to you far too many times. You have two options. Join me, or be destroyed."

Carnage was about to say something snarky before realizing she would never be able to beat Ciara now that she and Blaze were one in the same.

"I surrender. I know when to step down."

She grumbled before fading, the almost constant throbbing ache at the base of Ciara's skull vanished. Snapping out of her trance, she found herself looking eye to eye with Jordan.

"What were you doing? I've been trying to get your attention for hours!"

Ciara's wings drooped a bit. She was still fighting the depression since she was now in full control of herself.

"Fixing my split personality disorder. I'm sorry I was ignoring you."

Jordan smiled and started to rub Ciara's wings. Smirking a bit as they perked up to their normal positioning.

"I'm not mad. Just warn me about that next time."

Ciara nodded before looking around. Since she'd just been absently following Jordan and her voice commands, she wasn't all that surprised that they were in Jordan's lamp.

"Did I miss anything?"

Jordan chuckled.

"Aladdin got talked himself out of a 300$ debt, but now owes Amy 3,000,000$. I don't even think he knew what he agreed to."

Ciara laughed. It wouldn't be the first time Amy had weaseled someone out of a significant sum of money. The first time being when Gaston's eighth son, who was never mentioned for fear of someone meeting the same fate as him. It was actually Ciara's first meeting with Amy. The boy had owed Amy quite a bit of money, and wouldn't pay her. So, Amy had paid Ciara half of the money and freedom of 'creativity' to get the money in whatever way she saw fit.

Needless to say that at the time Amy was unaware that Ciara had murdered him, ripped his spine out of his body, with his head still attached, and had taken all of his money, using the head to force the rest of his family to pay what he hadn't had before leaving the boy's head on their front porch as a reminder of her.

The Gastons didn't ask Amy for money unless they knew they could pay her back with interest. All of them fearing the unknown monster in the dark.

"I'm not surprised with how dense his son is. What did Princess Jasmine think?"

Jordan smiled.

"She was infuriated. Even set Rajah on him. Aziz couldn't even try to talk because apparently Chad told his mother about all the times he'd tried to ask me out knowing I was with you."

Ciara gave a genuine laugh. She wished she'd been sentient enough to see and remember that.

"So, how's your head? And your stomach?"

Ciara hummed.

"No pain. And empty."

Jordan nodded and wrapped Ciara's wings to her back.

"What's that for?"

Jordan hummed and kissed her cheek.

"So something supports your wings and you can lay on your stomach."

Ciara smiled and the two settled down to sleep, Jordan sleeping actually on Ciara's back, Ciara using her tail to keep Jordan from falling off at some point during the night. The next morning however, Ciara was awoken to a surge of magic that for once, wasn't her. Jordan however, seemed to be livid.

"What happened?"

Ciara asked, a wave of her hand dissipating her bandages. Fire racing along her wounds to heal them as she prepared for combat. She was rather surprised by who had dared to break in and summon both Jordan and Ciara, most likely by accident, from their lamp. It was none other than Aziz, and Ciara saw nothing but red as she roared a challenge. Aziz was horrified, and rightfully so. Mostly because, demons worked on very different rules from genies. If they were summoned against their will, they had full liberty to murder whoever summoned them in the eyes of magic. And Aziz had woken Ciara from a rather pleasant dream.

Jordan just stepped out of the way as Aziz drew a sword to try and defend himself, and almost cried when Ciara actually _bit_ clean through the steel blade and swallowed the fragments of the sharp metal. Realizing he was not going to survive, Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine sprinted into the room. Jordan explaining what Aziz had done before Aladdin almost looked disgusted and Jasmine called Rajah, not to help her son, but to make sure he didn't get away from the enraged demoness.

That being the other thing about demon magic. If the original target for the magic escaped, the next of kin in either direction would be the new target. And would be murdered just as brutally.

"Good thing we have a daughter, right?"

Aladdin asked, nearly 100% sure his son was going to die for doing something stupid as a louder roar echoed around the walls. Jordan turning to glance at her girlfriend before sighing. Ciara had already torn into Aziz. Claws shredding his shirt and exposing muscle tissue, but not bone.

"She's just toying with him right now. If she actually wanted to kill him, she would have by now. But if he does it again, I'd recommend making Arabia the crown princess."

Jasmine and Aladdin nodded as Ciara tossed Aziz at their feet and retreated into the lamp. Jordan chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you both in the morning, but it's two A.M and I'm tired."

Genie gave his daughter a hug before walking Aladdin and Jasmine home. Jordan returning to her lamp to cuddle with her guardian demon.

A/N

Review!


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The next morning, Jordan woke up to a tail wrapped around her wrist and a very cuddly demoness. Ciara hadn't even woken up and was already being adorable. Jordan smiled, and kissed the deeply sleeping demoness on the nose.

"You don't want to get up, do you?"

Jordan asked. Ciara's golden eyes opened. There was still a little bit of sadness in her eyes, but she seemed much happier than she had the previous two days.

"Not really, no. I just want to be a cuddly demon. Is that hard to believe?"

Jordan laughed. Wrapping her arms around Ciara's neck and giving her a hug.

"Not really, no. You're always a cuddly demon. Besides, you realize you almost killed Aziz last night, or would that be this morning?"

Ciara huffed.

"This morning. I looked at the clock when I went back to bed. Why do I feel like I should've killed him when I had the chance?"

Jordan shrugged.

"I don't know. But today we're supposed to go visit Ben, Mal, and Amy, and you have to be nice to the beast cub."

She said calmly, having released Ciara's neck enough to start massaging the tensed muscles in her shoulders.

"But I he wanted to drain me of my magic! Permanently!"

Jordan sighed and kissed Ciara's nose again.

"And I would have run him through if Mal hadn't knocked a tooth out of his mouth."

Ciara hummed and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to get up, but she knew she'd have to.

"Okay….when are we supposed to leave? I don't know when my next shipment of prisoners is coming in, and as much as I love you, I really don't want you to see that."

Jordan hummed.

"I know you don't want me to see that, but I'd like to at least see it once, and if it's a bit too much for me, I won't ask again."

Ciara nodded.

"Only if you bring your sword with you to fend me off if I get too carried away. Please? You don't have to kill me, just convince me that you're not going to taste particularly well as a meal."

Jordan nodded.

"Since dragons don't like vinegar and bitter tastes would it be too far off to say you aren't a huge fan of incredibly salty tastes?"

Ciara's tongue seemed to go dry at the mention of salt and she gagged a bit. Almost dry heaving.

"More than dragons dislike bitter."

She grumbled. Mildly humiliated at what she'd done. Jordan smiled bit and gave her a hug. Not surprised now when she realized that the few times Ciara did cook, there was very little salt in the food that you could actually taste.

"Alright. I'll try not to put too much salt in the food next time I cook, alright. Dad's headed out to a meeting, so I'm going to have to. Unless you feel like getting up to cook."

Ciara hummed and got up, using her magic to change into something she felt would be more comfortable until she had to go visit the Dragon Twins.

Loose fitting black cargo pants, a white crop top that showed her abs, and her simple golden chain belt. Exhausted, she finished making her and Jordan breakfast as Jordan watched.

"How do you even know how to cook?"

Jordan asked, wrapping her arms around Ciara in a hug. Ciara hummed.

"Malignancy."

Jordan sighed. She knew Ciara still wasn't keen on going into detail about her nonexistent childhood.

"Good to know."

She mumbled as she and Ciara dug into their breakfast and eventually, the two changed into something more presentable before Jordan teleported them to Ben's castle.

"Hi Jordan, hey Ciara."

Mal greeted, surprisingly mellow. Ciara's tail flicked back and forth a few times. Not from being irritated, just from being impatient. Ciara didn't necessarily like standing still if there wasn't a good reason for it. Which was why her entire body could be as still as stone and her tail would lash about, simply because she had to keep moving.

"Morning Mal. How's vacation been treating you?"

Mal grinned.

"Great. The Isle of the Lost is getting all the supplies it needs, no villains have been resurrected, and we even have a college running now."

Ciara nodded. She'd heard about the college from Hans, and was considering attending after she graduated.

"That's good for you guys. Are you going?"

Jordan asked. Realizing that with the coming school year, they would each have to start considering colleges and careers. Ciara was pretty much taken care of, Jordan having at least been filled on Ciara being incredibly wealthy because of being able to use her magic to find precious metals and gems under the ground and find a way to gain ownership of the property, mining out the precious things and selling them for a significant profit.

"I'm not sure. We're working on a program where people can attend the Isle University for half the time and an Auradonian University for the other half, but the details aren't worked out yet."

Mal responded. Amy having just walked outside and launched herself onto Ciara, who caught her with only her tail, cuddling her tightly.

"Gah! You're stronger than I am. You're breaking me!"

Ciara let her down and started to actually purr a little bit. It was warm outside, and Ciara, being the child of what was essentially an evil phoenix, was enjoying the heat.

"Aw….Amy can't handle a demon hug?"

Jordan teased. Mal spoke up.

"Amy is still trying to figure out how her boyfriend ended up crown prince of the Southern Isles and of Arendelle."

Ciara nodded.

"I heard about that. Strange how 12 of the 13 brothers ended up dead or without kids."

Jordan looked at her.

"Did you-"

Ciara shook her head.

"Nope. I should have though. I've met the Southern Isle Princes. I hated all of them except Hans. The eldest was just a jerk, and the rest of them were idiots for the most part. The twins were gay though, which is how Alexander ended up crown prince."

Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I was also going to say that if you ate any of them you're going to have to bleach out your mouth before you give me another kiss on the cheek."

Ciara sighed.

"Yes dear."

She mumbled.

"Besides, Amy would kill me for eating her future in laws."

Amy turned bright pink as Jordan and Mal laughed.

"Hey!"

A/N

Review!


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

"What's going on here?"

Ben asked, walking outside. Mal filled him in on what was said as even he started to laugh.

"I thought you all were my friends!"

Amy cried. CIara nodded.

"We are, but how many times has he called you Rose Blossom?"

Amy's blush deepened and she didn't answer. Ciara took that answer for what it was, Amy having lost track of the amount of times that'd happened, and chuckled.

"I hate all of you."

She grumbled. Ciara smiled and leaned into Amy's ear.

"Mountain top drop."

She whispered.

"If I did that, then you could hate me. Deal?"

Amy glared at Ciara and sighed. The demoness had a point. She'd had a lot of time to do something that Amy could have a really good reason to hate her for. Such as dropping her from the top of a mountain and letting her fall to her death. Heck, she'd learned from Uma that that had been the original reason she'd been allowed to stay with Ciara's gang. So she could kill her and use her soul to power her amulet. Why that plan had been cancelled, she didn't really want to ask. She was just thankful the demoness apparently decided she'd be of more use alive.

"Fine. I still hate the rest of you."

She grumbled. Jordan couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that Amy was just a touch embarrassed. Mal and Ben however gave a bit of a shrug.

"I guess you don't want any of the strawberry cake we're having for dinner. Pity, it's all pink."

Ben sighed dramatically. Amy immediately sprinted over to him.

"I said nothing about turning down free pink cake!"

Mal hummed.

"Only people who don't hate us get cake."

She said smoothly. Ciara and Jordan smiled.

"I guess that's more cake for us then?"

Jordan nodded.

"Sounds like it. Let's go play a bit of foosball and then by the time we settle who wins it'll be time to eat."

Ben and Mal agreed with her plan and they walked off ignoring Amy for a while.

"GUYS! Guys wait!"

She cried, sprinting over to follow them inside. Ciara was perfectly fine with ignoring Amy for a while, focusing only on Jordan telling her stories about what Auradon had been like before the villain kids arrived. In return, Ciara told her a few of the more amusing stories of her life on the Isle. Such as how a portion she'd made had backfired and left Uma in the form of a kitten, and how they'd left her in Freddie's care. Needless to say Uma had not been pleased when the potion wore off and her twin sister had nothing but blackmail material on her for years. Until Freddie turned herself into a voodoo doll and ended up riding around in their Dad's pocket for a few months because Ciara had started hibernating early and nobody could wake her up to get her to undo the spell. Mal and Ben were in the midst of their own conversation.

"What are we actually having for dinner?"

Ben shrugged.

"Turducken."

Ciara heard that and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Turducken, really?"

Ben nodded.

"Turducken."

Mal looked more confused than upset.

"What the heck is a turducken?!"

Ciara glanced at Ben.

"Do you want me to tell her, or are you going to explain it."

Ben shrugged.

"I've got it. A turducken is a chicken shoved inside a duck shoved inside a turkey."

Mal shivered.

"That just sounds wrong."

She grumbled. Amy gave a quiet sound of acknowledgement, but the others were still ignoring her as they went to play foosball. The first game being Mal vs Jordan, in which Jordan wiped the floor with the dragon.

"How did you-"

Jordan smiled.

"A pro never tells."

Ciara hummed a bit, the next match being Mal vs Ben, and Mal was, again, soundly beaten.

"I love you but I'm not losing a foosball game to you that easily."

Mal growled a bit and began her match with Ciara, Ciara defeating her within two minutes of game play. Mal growled.

"I don't even know how I lost to all three of you."

She growled, accepting that she'd lost the tournament in just about dead last place. The next match however was Jordan vs Ben, and then Ben vs Ciara. When Ben beat Jordan, he was slightly scared to go against Ciara, seeing that it was now, unofficially, couple vs couple.

"Come on Ciara, you can win this!"

Jordan urged, Ciara's tail swaying gently as Mal tried to talk Ben into winning as the game started. Amy watching in fascination as Ciara seemed to see each of Ben's moves coming and countering it. The two going back and forth until Ciara seemed to actually start trying after Jordan apparently promised her something. Winning the game only for them all to hear Jordan say.

"The things you'll do for a back rub and wing massage are amazing."

Ciara sighed a bit, her tail wrapping around Jordan's waist. Her eyes almost glowing.

"What? You're really good at those, and even though I want to keep my back massages for myself, you could get a masseuse license."

Jordan smiled kissing Ciara's cheek.

"I'll let you keep your back massages to yourself then. Wouldn't want my big bad demon getting jealous, now would we?"

Ciara huffed.

"You have yet to see big and bad out of me dearest. But I'll show you if that's what you want?"

Jordan smiled.

"It is."

A/N

Review!


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

By the time dinner rolled around, Ciara and Jordan at least had stopped giving Amy the silent treatment and Ciara had pretty much been silently stealing Amy's turducken all through dinner. Turned out neither dragoness was a big fan, which left a significant portion to go to the three who arguably ate the most, Ben's father Adam, Queen Mother Belle, and Ciara herself. Jordan eating, but not nearly as much as her girlfriend could pack away in a single serving. But to save the royal castle, the moment the cake came out and was served, Ciara used her magic to remove the sugar from the slices given to the dragon twins. The cake still tasted sweet because of the strawberries in it, but not sugary enough to induce a sugar fueled chaos rampage.

Ciara did appreciate the architecture of the palace. Not to mention, she actually knew exactly where every brick had originally been created. And that the fireplaces were all newer attachments. She'd have remembered putting so much fire into a single house. That and the echo of what was left of Blaze's voice was begging to start teleporting through the fireplaces to see how they were connected. Downside of being incredibly young for an immortal was that Carnage had been her dark side and Blaze had effectively been her youth.

Needless to say, there was a specific reason her childhood had been cruddy, and that's because she had no time to let Blaze be Blaze. Nothing was fireproof on the Isle.

"Why do I not feel like going on a sugar rampage?"

Amy asked. Ciara smiled.

"I removed the sugar from your servings and transferred the sugar to Ben's. I don't even think he realized it."

At that moment, Ben was mid bite and sighed.

"No wonder it was so sweet. Tastes good though. I'm not complaining."

Mal and Amy looked like someone had just kicked a cute kitten and then said it was the kitten's fault. Jordan and Ciara both taking pictures of the sad and dejected looks on their faces that were oddly adorable.

"Not to be offensive, but this castle is older than Malignancy and I'd like to see it last until she dies."

Mal and Amy gave quiet nods and Belle chuckled.

"Thank you for making sure my home did not end up in the same condition as the school. Thank you for thinking up that vinegar solution as well."

Ciara hummed.

"It wasn't a problem removing the sugar, but I didn't come up with the dragon repellent. If you were just trying to scare off Amy, you could do the same thing with hot sauce, but you'd have to aim it really well."

Amy growled. She hated anything that was spicy, as much as she did bitter. Though she now knew why she'd been kept away from Ciara's wine stash.

"Hey, Ciara, did you tell Jordan about your wine stash?"

Jordan nodded.

"I know. She gave me the deed to her winery up in northern France. She doesn't drink much anyway."

Ciara hummed.

"I don't need alcohol to fuel my flames. Last time I got drunk every time I made a fireball it came out some kind of purple. It took me a moment to realize I was still burning the alcohol out of my system despite not being drunk."

Jordan laughed and Ciara groaned.

"It's not funny! I once drank the entire contents of a wine barrell, wasn't drunk, and burped up something from a KISS concert. It's not funny, that's just weird! It came out like a flaming rainbow!"

Jordan laughed hysterically as did Amy and Mal. Ben had the dignity to stifle a laugh mostly because he saw Ciara take a swig of wine from her cup and swallow.

"I'm just going to try my hardest to get drunk. I don't want to remember having this conversation and I'm immune to memory wipes."

She grumbled. Jordan not even stopping her when the cup was transformed into a straw, connected to a wine barrell that was summoned into the room. After finishing her dinner, she continued to drain the wine barrell. A few wine barrells later, Ciara still didn't seem to be drunk, and Adam was impressed.

"I know you burn through alcohol, but that's still an impressive alcohol tolerance."

Ciara nodded.

"I guess. Best part of this is that I can't get hang overs."

Jordan hummed.

"But for me you at least end up getting hyper cuddly."

Ciara thought about it for a moment, and before she could say anything, Jordan was scratching the base of her neck and Ciara hadn't been paying attention, which meant she instantly started purring. Loudly.

"Is she….purring?"

Belle asked. Amy was in too much shock to ask. Not once had she ever heard Ciara purr like that.

"Yeah. Turns out demons have a select few cat like traits depending on the demon. Malignancy got night vision and balance, Rumple got patience and stealth, Ciara got the urge to hunt and, well, this."

Amy was amazed.

"My best friend purrs like a cat!"

Ciara snapped out of her scratch induced haze of contentment and growled at Amy.

"Do. Not. Pet. Me. Only Jordan. She can pet me."

Jordan chuckled at the defensive growl that came from Ciara, complete with multi colored flames coming from between her teeth. Amy cringed back.

"Okay, okay. Only Jordan can pet you. Message received and understood. I won't pet you. I promise."

Ciara hummed and lowered her head to let Jordan pet her easier. She really did enjoy the attention, especially from Jordan. She was rather easy to please in that way. Unless she was grouchy. That was when people got nipped at for trying to pet her. Jordan failed to say she actually got a lot of cat like mannerisms. One being that you could pet her until _she_ got sick of it, and she'd then move your hand with her tail.

Cute, but it did get annoying. Even for her.

She was mildly surprised when Jordan stopped suddenly, and she sat bolt upright.

"Wait, why'd you stop?"

Jordan pointed to her tail, which was wrapped around her wrist. Ciara sighed.

 _Damn my tail making decisions for me. I was enjoying that._

A/N

Review!


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Jordan laughed a bit as they returned home. Ciara still seemed a bit dejected.

"Not drunk, still humiliated?"

Ciara nodded. That, and she wanted that petting to continue. Even she didn't know why her tail stopped it sometimes.

"You know, we could just watch TV for the day."

Ciara hummed. That didn't sound like too bad of an experience. Especially if she found a way to wrap her tail to her leg to make sure it didn't interfere in anything. As much as she loved effectively having a fifth appendage, it did get annoying when she wasn't always in control of it.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Jordan grinned and Ciara tucked her tail down her pants leg to keep it from getting in the way before sitting on the couch with her head in Jordan's lap to watch a few of Jordan's favorite movies. Jordan knowing that when it came to movies, Ciara didn't care. As long as Jordan was happy. Which made Jordan realize.

"Wait, you don't even like movies, do you?"

Ciara thought about it.

"Not really. They don't interest me. But I do like spending extra time with you, so I suck it up."

Jordan smiled and started to rub Ciara's wings. The demoness seeming incredibly pleased with herself and life in general at the moment. Until Genie walked in.

"What are you girls doing up so late?"

Jordan hummed.

"Watching a movie. Ciara's getting a free back rub. Nothing out of the usual for us."

Genie nodded.

"Okay then, and do me a favor, Aladdin has asked that in return for him making sure Aziz leaves you alone you try and talk Ciara out of trying to kill him again."

Jordan laughed.

"Not necessary. Ciara hates wasting her energy on things she finds pointless. So going after him if he leaves me alone would be incredibly unlike her and I'd probably be nowhere near her to calm her down in that case. "

Genie smiled.

"That's what I figured. Also, Aladdin has a few thieves that he needs to get rid of, and has no idea what to do with them."

Ciara's stomach growled loudly and she glanced at Jordan.

"Still want to see me go through prisoners?"

Jordan nodded and Ciara looked at Genie.

"I can get rid of them. They'll never be seen again."

Genie nodded and sent a message to Aladdin, who agreed to the plan. Finding a dark cave just outside the main city of Agrabah, Ciara set up a defensive barrier at the mouth of the cave, and with the quiet thought that Jordan wouldn't be mad at her for this, tore into the prisoners one by one. Her combined demonic trait making her more dangerous now than ever. Draining their souls into her amulet before flashing her brilliant white fangs and ripping out their throats before tearing into her meals. Jordan was shocked at just how fast she could tear the flesh, fat, and muscle from a grown man's skeleton and devour it. Not even minding the significant amounts of blood dripping from Ciara's chin. Within an hour Aladdin's prisoner problem was solved, and Ciara had kicked the remaining bones, all picked clean, into a portal straight to the underworld. A few of them snapped in half where Ciara's more primal instinct had kicked in to get at the bone marrow.

"When I figured out she pretty much ate the prisoners she was sent, I didn't realize she was so efficient. It's almost scary. But fascinating at the same time."

Ciara seemed to just be sitting at the back of the cave, calming down and cleaning herself off with her magic before settling in to pick the tendons she either couldn't or, in her frenzy, hadn't quite chewed through, out of her fangs. A few of them looking as if they'd actually been caught in her throat and she either hadn't needed to breath or she'd been breathing around them, simply from how long they were.

"I see why Queen Elsa lets her dispose of prisoners on death row. Win win really. Ciara gets a power source for her amulet and a meal, Elsa gets an incredibly powerful magical helper and someone to deal with killing her death row prisoners."

Jordan hummed at Aladdin, Genie just seemed amazed at how calm Ciara seemed at the moment.

"Is she even safe to be around right now?"

Jordan nodded.

"If she wasn't going to be safe to be around after her frenzy, we would have all been dead by now. She doesn't play with her food unless she has no actual intention of eating it. Like how Aziz got out of ticking her off with only a few scratches and burns."

Aladdin nodded and the barrier at the mouth of the cave dissipated as Ciara came towards them. Having used magic to clean her clothes and make it seem as if she hadn't just killed twenty men.

"Never thought I'd see you like that. Almost concerned a little. Is that what you were orignally going to do to Aziz?"

Jordan asked, wrapping her arms around Ciara in a hug. Ciara not being at all upset about what she'd just done. She never actually felt bad about it, not until she started thinking about how Jordan would react. Now that she knew her demonic tendencies wouldn't really throw Jordan too much, she wasn't all that upset with having just eaten someone.

It wasn't like it was cannibalism. She had a conscious, which was the closest thing to a human trait she had.

Other than that, she was very proud of being incredibly far from Human.

She was a demoness, and was very happy with it.

Not many of her kind existed, and even fewer could actually look at themselves in the mirror and say that they were actually happy with what they saw and what they had. Most demons being incredibly gluttonous. Her elder brother being an example.

He was called Rumplestiltskin by birth, but one of his favored nicknames was Mr. Gold. Simply because that was, for a long time, all he wanted in life. Then, he lost it all.

Quite the eye opener for a demon whom, at the time had settled down from what she'd heard. Under the name of a man long dead.

Something she wasn't too keen on. She had enough nieces and nephews to take care of. She didn't necessarily even know who her brother's two children at that time had been. And he wasn't going to tell her. Mostly because, she wasn't in the mood to make a deal with the man.

Not a lot of people would be with Jordan offering them a back rub.

A/N

Review!


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Jordan smiled, rubbing Ciara's back as she continued to watch her movie.

"You know, you're oddly graceful when you're devouring a bunch of grown men. Even more so than usual."

Ciara hummed. She hadn't really been paying attention until Jordan had spoken.

"Thanks I guess. Not quite sure how to properly react to that."

Jordan laughed and rubbed Ciara's wings. Ciara purring a bit at the motion.

"Gonna try to burn that wine out of your system?"

Ciara whined.

"You just want to see what colors I spew out."

Jordan chuckled.

"Maybe. Please?"

Ciara summoned Jordan's camera for her.

"Alright."

She mumbled before inhaling deeply and letting out a jet of beautiful multicolored flames. They weren't hot actually, but as Jordan videotaped the flames, she couldn't help but think how amazing it was. It really did look like Ciara had swallowed part of a KISS pyrotechnic act though.

"It really does look like you swallowed a KISS concert."

Ciara sighed.

"Do me a favor and tell me how many views and likes that gets for your channel. If it's over a thousand I'll actually do it more often just to help you get more views."

Jordan smiled and uploaded the video to her channel. Laughing a bit as the views skyrocketed way past a thousand.

"You're probably going to have to do that again. A lot. You've got way over a thousand views."

Ciara chuckled.

"Multicolor fire is a hit. Who knew all our friends were pyromaniacs."

Jordan kissed her cheek and Ciara leaned into her a bit.

"You know, you never did explain why you reacted so….suddenly, the first time I did that."

Ciara jumped a bit and smiled.

"I guess not huh? I can show you better than I can tell you."

She said before holding Jordan's hand and descending into her mind, making sure that Jordan could see her memories just as clearly as Ciara herself could. The memory she'd decided to show Jordan being of the first time Ciara had been hugged.

" _Alright Jay. What do you want. You know this is our side of the Isle."_

 _The son of Jafar laughed._

" _And what are you gonna do about it."_

 _Ciara didn't even move as Uma and Kane moved to attack him._

" _Get this waste of space out of my territory. Or I'll end him myself."_

 _Uma and Kane lunged, swords drawn. They knew that if Ciara had to get involved it'd start a real gang war instead of just the occasional fight over territory. Realizing he was outnumbered and had no chances of winning, Jay left to fight another day as Ciara turned to face an alley._

" _I know you're there Pinky. Come on out. I wasn't actually going to kill your_ _ **brother**_ _as tempting as it was."_

 _Amy launched herself out of the alley where she normally hid when there was a gang scuffle to make sure word didn't get back to Maleficent on her whereabouts. Wrapping her arms firmly around the girl who had pretty much taken over Mal's job as a protective older sister ever since she ran away._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Ciara asked, her tail swishing back and forth in mild irritation as Kane and Uma backed away. Freddie having been busy working at her father's shop at the time._

" _Giving you a hug?"_

 _Ciara tilted her head a bit. Amy was still clinging to her torso, which wasn't painful as much as it was strange._

" _Uh...why?"_

 _Amy looked at her._

" _Because you're my friend. Haven't you ever been hugged before?"_

 _Ciara looked at her with a blank face._

" _My father is a mountain and my mother is a fireball. Neither of which is actually conscious. Neither of them know I'm awake. Orphaned villain remember?"_

 _Amy looked sad for a moment before brightening up significantly before she gave Ciara another hug._

" _Fine then, I guess I'll just have to give you hugs."_

 _Ciara looked down at her. The first glimmer of a smile in her eyes that Amy had ever actually seen out of the older and taller girl._

" _That actually may not be that bad. Alright Pinky. You've got a deal. But you still have to stay out of gang fights. Seriously, if that so called sister of yours tries anything I'll rip her apart."_

 _Amy cringed. She knew Ciara didn't necessarily like her enough to spare her sister because of her, but she could try._

" _Alright. I'll stay out the gang fights. I promise. Thanks Ruby."_

 _Ciara didn't say anything, but let out a bit of a grunt before putting Amy down and turning around to head back to the warehouse the gang had claimed as their headquarters. Managing to ignore the pure joy bubbling off Amy who was bouncing along behind her._

" _I don't see why you let the little pink highlighter hang around us boss. She's only gonna cause us trouble."_

 _Kane growled, Uma giving a slight nod of agreement. Every fight she'd ever seen the kid in, Mal had covered for her._

" _I've yet to see her fight for herself. Either Freddie or Mal or one of the others fights for her."_

 _Ciara hummed._

" _She may come in handy one of these days. Just be patient. Yes?"_

 _Uma and Kane growled but nodded in acceptance. Ciara sending a telepathic message to the missing members of their team, Freddie and Henry, to let them know her decision._

" _So how long are you giving her to prove herself?"_

 _Uma whispered. Ciara looked at her._

" _As long as it takes my squid like friend."_

 _Uma rolled her eyes. She and Ciara were actually very close friends._

" _Fine but if this backfires-"_

 _Ciara wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

" _My friend, have I ever steered you wrong?"_

 _Uma chuckled a bit._

" _No actually. Good point. I'll let this one go."_

Jordan laughed a bit at the memory. Surprised at how much Ciara had actually had to defend Amy.

"Does she know about that last conversation?"

Ciara shrugged.

"I never asked."

Jordan smiled.

"Did she prove herself?"

Ciara looked Jordan in the eye.

"In more ways than even she knows."

A/N

Review!


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

As the summer came to a close, all was not well with the world. Ciara had been called away to the Isle of the Lost, mostly because they realized Maleficent actually _wasn't_ in control of the entire Isle of the Lost population and what she didn't control Ciara did. She'd been pulled away repeatedly and for months at a time, having to stay a bit longer when, after suffering cardiac arrest, Uma and Freddie's mother, Ursula, had passed away. Ciara having decided to stay behind and personally escort the woman's spirit to the afterlife. A final thank you so to speak. A well deserved one as well seeing that without the woman, Ciara would not have met a few of her closest companions, and wouldn't even have her right hand fighter and partner in combat, Uma. She did love Amy as her best friend, but it was no secret that Uma had been the one at Ciara's side since the very beginning.

"I'm sorry for your loss Uma."

Ciara whispered, wrapping her arms around the sobbing pirate.

"I'm okay….thanks for what you did for her though Ciara."

Ciara sighed, being a head taller than Uma, the pirate's head actually fit just under her chin. Ciara not minding the contact at the moment because she knew her friend needed it.

"It was nothing. Even Hades' son swore to make sure she had an easy afterlife. She's gonna be fine."

Uma sniffed a bit and cuddled her friend more. Ciara didn't mind, but she, if even for a brief moment, failed to completely think through her actions until she felt the solid whack of a golden lamp over her head. It didn't hurt, but it did cause her to jerk up and look at Jordan, silently beckoning her.

"I'll be back in a second. You gonna be alright?"

Uma nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta see if there's anything in the house she left for me."

She mumbled, slipping off to go to the shack that she'd shared with her mother as Ciara turned to face her silently fuming girlfriend.

"What was that about?!"

Ciara was severely confused. She knew her girlfriend was actually the jealous type, but had no idea what had set her off.

"What was what about?"

She asked, completely clueless.

"Don't act clueless!"

Jordan hissed. Ciara didn't even know how to react, and was mentally arguing with herself between sarcastic and genuinely confused responses. Settling on genuinely confused, she spoke.

"I really don't know why you're so mad. Please tell me?"

Jordan whacked her over the head with a lamp again and Ciara cringed. That one had actually hurt a little bit.

"You cuddled her!"

Ciara caught on at that point and her wings drooped. She was incredibly confused, and while she wanted to be there for her friend, she also really didn't want to lose her girlfriend.

"Jordan, Uma is one of my best friends and has been with me since before even Amy! Her Mom just died, of course I was trying to comfort her!"

Jordan whacked her over the head again, and Carnage spoke in Ciara's mind.

"If she does that again I'm going to maul her."

Jordan was furious.

"Then why don't you date her!"

It took Ciara's mind a split second to process what she'd just heard, and by then Jordan had teleported away. Ciara barely managing to summon the sword she'd made Jordan into her own hand.

"It's probably better that I don't leave this with her. I don't need to get stabbed with it later."

She mumbled.

"Hey Golden, what's wrong?"

Amy asked, noticing that Jordan had vanished.

"Where's Jordan?"

Ciara's wings drooped significantly, dragging on the ground behind her.

"She left me."

Amy looked more in shock than Ciara did. Her jaw hanging open a little bit.

"You'll swallow flies if you don't close your mouth Amy. I'm gonna go talk to Uma."

She mumbled, bottling up her current feelings until later. Silently promising herself she'd stay out of Agrabah, and probably would try to graduate a year early to stay away from Jordan. Her boots carrying her to where Uma was looking through stuff in Ursula's home.

"Nothing interesting yet?"

Ciara asked, approaching slowly after making her presence known. The last thing she needed was to get stabbed with Uma's cutlass.

"No. Not really. Can you sense anything?"

Ciara raised her hand, and the closet started to glow with a golden light.

"There."

Uma got up and opened the closet, surprised when a golden triton, not unsimilar from King Triton's, fell into her hands. Two smaller silver tridents, almost like hunting knives, tumbling out at her feet. Picking up the golden trident, Ciara watched as Uma glowed brightly for a moment before stepping forward and patting her shoulder.

"I think your Mom left you as her replacement as the ruler of her domain. Congratulations."

Ciara said calmly, keeping her distance as Uma tucked the two smaller tridents into where she usually kept her long knives and turned to her friend, surprised when the larger golden trident turned itself into a trident necklace and floated over her head. Settling around her neck.

"I guess she did. And, thanks Ciara. I just wish she'd accepted the offer for Uncle Triton to give her her immortality back when the barrier dropped."

Ciara nodded and gave Uma another hug. Smiling a bit when the newest Lady of the Seas hugged her back.

"I personally think she knew what she was doing. Besides, if you ever need help, you've got me. Since Ariel left the seas, I'm pretty sure King Triton was waiting for an active ruler of the domains she was supposed to get anyway. Lakes and ponds I think it was."

Uma hummed.

"Then I'll do my best. What did Jordan want?"

Ciara whimpered a bit.

"She got mad at me and dumped me. I'm alright."

Uma was surprised.

"But you guys were doing so well together!"

Ciara shrugged.

"I thought so too. I guess we were both wrong."

Uma gave her best friend a hug and smiled.

"I guess it's just you and me again huh?"

Ciara smiled a bit.

"I guess so. You think they'll let us swap roommates this year?"

She asked. Uma's eyes lit up. She really had been getting sick of sharing a room with the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter.

"I hope so. You're way cooler."

Ciara smiled a bit and the two walked off to where Ciara usually blew off steam. Uma watching in fascination as her friend leveled an abandoned building. Ciara quietly thought about something as she calmed down from her mild rampage.

"I've never been afraid to be destructive around Uma. Maybe Jordan did have a point. Maybe it could work. But not now."

A/N

Review!


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The next month when school started again, Ciara was grateful that the Juniors could pick their own roommates. Nobody was actually all that surprised that Ciara chose to room with Uma for that year. As the two of them settled in, Uma and Ciara picked their beds and flopped down.

"Why don't we just turn these into bunk beds so we could use the rest of the floor space to do something useful? Like conjuring up a air hockey table."

Ciara smiled a bit. Ever since she'd blown off steam back on the Isle, she honestly didn't mind being single anymore. Having firmly decided that Jordan leaving her definitely hadn't been her fault, and that she was ready to move on. Bonus of immortality, time moved almost differently for her. It took her less time to get over stuff because she had a longer life to live.

"Deal. Sounds fun. Maybe we can enchant the walls so the room is bigger inside than out and isn't pink?"

Uma nodded and they set to work. The room's walls settling on dark blue, almost black, their two beds turning into a bunk bed set pressed against the back wall. The hard wood turning into clean white carpet, a air hockey table showing up in the corner with a in room breakfast bar and a mini fridge full of juice. Ciara knew better than to let Uma have soda.

"Wicked!"

Uma said, taking a look around. The room honestly looked a lot like her room back on the Isle. The ladder to the top bunk having been turned into a ship's ladder, the curtains looking more like netting. As a last minute thought, Ciara had conjured up a flat screen tv and a video game system, along with a large black leather couch, two desks in the corner, and old soap boxes as footrests in front of the couch. Jumping over the back of the couch, Uma relaxed almost instantly. Ciara, being in her human form, sat next to her and the two started to play a round of Mario Kart.

"Hey….guys…..woah! This place is epic!"

Freddie squeaked, blinking in surprise. Uma laughed when she heard her sister.

"Shut the door and come in!"

Uma called, not looking away from the HD screen in a desperate attempt to beat Ciara, who had purposely fallen behind her to plant a banana peel before blowing her up with a first place bomb and race back around her. Uma's jaw gaping open in shock.

"Hey!"

Freddie laughed as the two of them started up another match. This time using their magic to actively try and distract each other to win the match. Ciara's single minded focusness allowing her a second win before she was ambushed by Uma with a pillow fight. Uma forgetting Ciara also was incredibly strong, even with her amulet disguising her demonic traits Her superior strength and speed allowing her to out power and out maneuver Uma until they had a fair match. Freddie trying desperately to stay out of their way until they got tired. And by they, she meant to let them brawl until Uma's energy left her and Ciara pinned her.

"Fine demon! You win! I surrender! You're the boss!"

Uma cried out. Ciara rolled off her back while laughing. She'd missed being able to just wrestle with her friends, and realized just how much of her time she'd devoted to Jordan. Deciding to never let a girl get in the way of her being with her friend again, she sat upright.

"Hey Freddie, are you still ticklish?"

Uma sat up and Freddie was terrified.

"Oh no….no, no, no, no, no…..HELP ME!"

She screamed before sprinting out of the room. Uma and Ciara laughing together.

"Oh, that was funny."

Uma laughed, Ciara chuckling a bit herself.

"Yeah, I guess it was. So what's going on with you?"

Ciara asked, silently admitting that she'd spent so much time around Jordan she had no idea what was going on in her friends lives.

"Nothing actually. We did just start school, and all the wild stuff doesn't usually start until mid semester."

Ciara nodded. Uma did have a point. Everything seemed to go south in the middle of the year or so.

"At least now I should be able to control myself on Halloween and the first day of Spring."

Uma grinned.

"And if you weren't going to be able to, at least I'd be able to put a dampener on things on the first day of Spring."

Ciara smiled. That had been their deal to balance out each others powers. If Uma started to make it flood, Ciara would use her fire magic to evaporate it, and if Ciara turned into the next Firebird, Uma would dump a couple thousand gallons of water on her and calm her right down. Or at the bare minimum slow her down enough to evacuate the area and find a way to stop her. Heck, the swords she'd originally given Amy and Jordan would only work on her demon form. The Firebird side of her would just melt the blades and use them to power its rampage.

"Hey Ciara?"

Uma asked, snapping Ciara out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Uma leaned against a bedpost.

"Remember how back on the Isle everyone thought we were dating?"

Ciara chuckled. It was one of her favorite memories. Everyone had thought that they'd been together because it was so easy for Uma to calm Ciara enough to not kill someone before any major damage had been done. That, and since everyone knew Ciara was a manipulator, they figured she'd date Uma because her mother provided food for most of the Isle in tough times and Uma's father, Dr. Facilier, was the school head master.

"Yeah. Why?"

Uma looked at her.

"Would you have manipulated me if we were?"

Ciara looked mildly upset at that accusation, but it made sense.

"No. Of course not. Why?"

Uma turned bright red, visible despite her dark skin.

"I….um….never-"

Ciara looked at her.

"You like me, don't you?"

Uma whined.

"Why do I even try to hide stuff from you! You know me better than my own twin!"

Ciara laughed and leaned against Uma a bit.

"Then it's a good thing I'm over Jordan then, isn't it?"

Uma rolled her eyes, but hugged her all the same.

"I guess it is. But what exactly does this make us?"

Ciara kissed Uma on the nose and conjured up a large stuffed bear that Uma quickly took from her.

"Thank you! And yes, that was a very clear answer."

A/N

Review!


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

For the next few hours, the two teens were mellow. Uma leaning her head on Ciara's shoulder as they read. Neither Uma or Ciara was a huge fan of movies, so it wasn't a problem for them until they heard a knock on the door.

A quick wave of Ciara's hand opened and unlocked it, smiling when she felt the aura of the person who'd just walked in.

"Hey Coraline, come on in, we were just doing some light reading."

Coraline grinned and bounced into the room, sitting on the couch on the other side of Ciara from Uma.

"Did something happen?"

Uma blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, actually it did. I guess nearly ten years later the rumours of us being together are finally true."

Coraline awed.

"You two are cute together. I didn't say this earlier for fear of hellfire, but I think you and Jordan were never fully compatible. Besides both of you being relatively chill."

Ciara thought about it. She and Jordan really had been polar opposites.

"And now?"

Coraline laughed.

"Your smile is brighter than ever Golden."

Uma chuckled, leaning a bit more into Ciara.

"Thanks. Who's your roommate?"

Coraline sighed.

"Bella. The Boogeyman's daughter."

Ciara laughed. Bella was a sweetheart, but once you ticked her off she just went straight on creepy. Mostly because she started to really show her willingness to gamble with people's well being. And of course, her eyes turned black, roaches and spiders started crawling out, and her snake turned into a tongue. All in all, what was fully expected of the boogeyman's daughter.

"I thought you two were cool. Her darker half being completely made of fabric and all."

Coraline shivered.

"Don't even remind me. I mistook her for a bag of fabric once and got the scare of a lifetime. Had to open a window to scare her off."

Ciara laughed. Bella was one of the Vks who shared a weakness with her father. Bright lights freaked out the insects that made up her darker side interior.

"You should probably apologize. She'll be fine. Or is she still hiding under your bed."

Coraline shrugged.

"Probably. I promised to keep the space under my bed clean and we vanished her bed and turned it into a fashion studio for me."

Uma grinned. Go figure the Isle's fashionista got a roommate who would literally be more than happy to sleep in a dark closet for the majority of the time.

"Did she bring her henchmen?"

Uma asked. Coraline nodded.

"One closet is mine and the other has skeleton heads, glow in the dark bats and the like inside."

Ciara hummed.

"I hope those are clearly labeled, or FG is gonna have a heart attack on inspection day."

Coraline laughed, and Ciara and Uma joined in.

"Hey, I meant to ask, but are you taking those night classes the school offers now?"

Coraline asked Ciara. Ciara hummed.

"Yeah. It's easier on me. I'm more active at night anyway."

Uma thought about it.

"I think so, yeah. My powers are connected to the sea and tides, so yeah."

Coraline sighed.

"All my friends are taking the night classes! Even the dragons!"

Ciara sighed.

"That does make sense. If the dragons get enough sleep and food during the day, they'll be more than capable of working through the night."

Coraline looked down.

"At least I have Evie to have normal day classes with. Along with Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, and Chad."

Uma looked at Ciara.

"I thought Ben's beast side was nocturnal?"

Ciara purred a bit.

"It is, but have you ever seen him turn into a giant furry monster, no. He's not in touch with his beast side to access that power."

Uma shrugged. Ciara was usually the best source of information when it came to land, air, and fire inhabitants magic. Uma knew more than enough about the water's various types of magic to balance that out.

"Fair enough."

Coraline awed at how cute the two of them were together.

"I've gotta get to sleep. My first day is tomorrow instead of tomorrow night. Lucky jerks."  
She grumbled before leaving, locking the door behind her. Ciara put a bookmark in her book and setting it aside as she and Uma went to their respective beds.

"G'night Darkness."

Uma mumbled as she climbed onto the top bunk, closer to the emergency water sprinklers in the room before realizing Ciara had made her bunk a waterbed and smiling a bit. Magicking herself into pajamas.

"And thanks for the water bed."

Ciara purred.

"G'night Tempest. And you're welcome."

The two of them went to sleep. Waking up only to go to breakfast, lunch, and dinner before picking up to go to their classes, which Ciara thankfully no longer shared all of them with Jordan. The daughter of the Genie taking life studies, medicine, and biology while Ciara took classes on the varying Underworlds of different cultures, the history of the mummification process, and the study of what happened when things died.

Ciara however was surprised to see Uma in one of her classes.

"I thought you'd be taking weather classes?"

Uma shrugged.

"I am, but my domain also covers the souls of those who died at sea. Which means I have to take this class too. And four separate language classes which are infuriating."

Ciara laughed as the two of them sat together at a back table.

"I can help you with those, I took them last year."

Uma nodded and the light, seeing that they couldn't well use a bell this late at night, flashed a brilliant red, letting students know that class was beginning. Their teachers thankfully telling the class that the person sitting beside them would be their partner, regardless of seating, for the rest of the year.

"Sweet! I get to work with the goddess of death and darkness herself!"

Uma teased. Ciara sighed, opening her massive demon wings and spooking half the class by covering up the lights for a moment.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?"

Ciara jokes, her sharp white teeth and glowing eyes further terrifying the class before she returned to her human form, the cool smile on her face managing to get a chuckle out of their teacher, none other than Jack Skellington.

"Alright class-"

He began, Ciara paying attention. She'd met the skeleton prince before. She knew better than to irk him. His wife made good pumpkin pie, and she didn't want her next slice to be poisoned.

A/N

Review!


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

By the end of the class, Ciara was already sure that Jack's class would by far be her favorite. Even Uma agreeing with her as they walked to their shared dorm.

"Hey Darkness?"

Uma asked after climbing onto her water bed. She and Ciara having decided to stay up a little while longer than the other night class students to eat breakfast with the rest of their friends.

"Yeah?"

Ciara asked, laying on her stomach with stiff pillows to keep her wings propped up.

"How's your back?"

Ciara thought of the demigoddess' question, and eventually hummed.

"I'm good actually. No pain. Thanks for actually bothering to ask."

Uma smiled and the two talked back and forth before showering and putting on fresh clothes to head down to breakfast. Needless to say, Coraline and Evie were happy to see them and even Audrey gave them a hug as Amy and Mal trudged downstairs. Ben chuckled at just how tired his girlfriend looked.

"What's the matter?"

Mal growled.

"Four core classes with added magical theory, magical history, and draconic history. Ugh. Something about ensuring that since Amy and I were dragons it was a necessary class to keep us from messing up the local ecology."

Ben laughed.

"So basically you're getting an advanced ecology course along with Draconic History."

Mal groaned. Amy was in a similar state. However everyone was surprised to see that Uma and Ciara seemed fine.

"How are you all not dying?"

Amy whined. Uma looked at her.

"Pinky, my power is connected to water and the tides. Which are connected to the moon. I'm efficiently moon powered."

Ciara chuckled.

"I'm nocturnal anyway. I'm meant to be up at night way more than I am during the day. I'm just drawing energy from the giant fireball in the sky right now."

Amy huffed. Of course they could use their magic cores to enhance their energy reserves. Which was something neither she nor Mal had figured out quite yet.

"You've gotta teach us how to do that."

Amy begged. Uma and Ciara glanced at each other.

"We don't know how. We just do it. Maybe you'll get used to the new sleeping pattern and that'll help you out, otherwise, you're on your own."

Mal and Amy whined in unison as Evie laughed at her friends. It was still pretty funny to see the two dragons complain about the sudden change in their sleep schedules.

"You two will be fine."

She and Coraline said calmly. Amy and Mal couldn't help but glare at their friends before Coraline spoke up.

"Hey, did you guys hear about what happened to Jordan?"

Ciara shrugged.

"I don't care. Not my issue. She hasn't even talked to me since I'm pretty sure I was falsely accused of cheating."

Coraline sighed.

"She finally said yes to Aziz. Aren't you just a little bit upset about that?"

She asked the demoness. Ciara pretended to think about it for a while.

"Hmmmm…..no. Again, I don't care. So when the little Prince of Thieves cheats on her it isn't going to be my problem."

Uma couldn't help but smile a bit. This was the Ciara she knew best. If it didn't relate to her in that moment, it didn't matter. The end result, a demoness with nearly perfect tunnel vision. Actually, an ideal, opportunistic leader. Who could easily be likened to a shark. As they talked through breakfast, she learned a bit more about her girlfriend and, for a while as they walked back to their dorm to get some sleep, she found herself considering going through a few old memories. So she wasn't surprised when her dreams were of the first day she'd actually stumbled across Ciara. What not a lot of people knew, was that Ciara, for a time, had been in a similar situation to her parents. That meaning she was a statue, surprisingly enough in the basement of Ursula's restaurant.

" _Freddie, I'm serious, if you don't shut up we're both dead! Mum said that if we can make this place habitable, it can be our new room. And I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of sleeping next to Flotsam and Jetsam's aquarium."_

 _She hissed as they snuck into the basement. Freddie usually stayed with their Dad, but she agreed with her sister. She was sick of sleeping next to the two chatty moray eels their mother kept as pets._

" _Fine, but I've said it once and I'll say it again, something is in here, and I don't know what it is, but it is freaking me out."_

 _Uma rolled her eyes. She felt the presence too, but was fairly sure that if it was going to kill them, it would've done so when they first walked into the basement. Though, she was surprised when there was a fairly loud crash as Freddie tripped over something, neither twin knowing what was going on until Uma shined the flashlight in her direction and found something that actually scared the living daylights out of her. What Freddie had tripped over was the tail of a rather….haunting statue. It seemed to be of a girl their age with massive bat like wings and a long demonic tail, which was what Freddie had tripped over. She did however also seem to be in pain, which made Uma feel kinda bad for the girl despite her, at the time, not knowing the girl was in fact alive. Until they heard the sound of pebbles crumbling and stone cracking. Uma and Freddie jumping back and looking down as the stone started to fall away from the girl, starting from the tip of her tail and the cracks swiftly climbed from the girl's tail to the top of her wings before it came forward, and the stone started to fall away as what Uma and Freddie originally thought was a statue started to move and stretch, the stone falling away from her body to reveal a girl with long, raven black hair and pure red eyes. Wearing only black pants held up with silver chains, a torn red shirt that looked like the girl had out fought a dragon and had only barely been nicked. On the right knee of her jeans there was a duck tape patch, and on the other leg there seemed to be a spiked kneepad. She was also wearing black combat boots with smaller chains decorating them._

" _Uma…..what or_ _ **who**_ _is that?"_

 _Freddie asked, standing a bit behind Uma. Uma handed her the flashlight and pulled out her sword._

" _I dunno but I'm gonna find out."_

 _She said, stepping forward and slashing, only to find the girl holding her sword in one hand._

" _I mean you no harm demigoddess, though I find your bravery admirable. If mildly annoying."_

 _Uma smiled a bit._

" _Kinda the point. What's your name?"_

 _The girl looked dead at them, her eyes being devoid of pupils and whites, but you could still tell where she was looking._

" _Ciara. Daughter of the Chernabog and Firebird. And you demigoddess?"_

 _Uma smiled._

" _Uma Triton and my twin sister Freddie Facilier. Twin daughters of Ursula and Dr. Facilier."_

 _Ciara processed that information and started to move a little._

" _Where am I? This doesn't look like mother's cave."_

 _Uma hummed._

" _The basement of my Mom's restaurant. We were gonna turn this place into our new bedroom."_

 _Ciara walked off and into the only corner that they hadn't explored, and turned on the lights to reveal that what they had been walking through was in fact their dream bedroom._

" _Considering I don't need sleep, sure, go ahead. I take it it'll need a paint job, but I don't care what you do as long as that hook in the corner stays where it is."_

 _She said, pointing to the golden hook protruding from the ceiling._

" _I may not have to sleep, but I do hibernate occasionally and with wings this big, it's best I don't sleep on my stomach."_

 _She said jokingly. Uma grinned._

" _Well then, Ciara, I think you and I are going to be close friends."_

 _Freddie nodded her agreement as Ciara hummed._

" _I think this friendship will work in favor for all of us."_

 _She responded, and from then on, the three friends were incredibly close. And the group only got bigger from there._

A/N

Review!


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The next night, Uma woke Ciara up with an impromptu ice bucket challenge and the two showered and got ready for their classes. Splitting up after giving each other a brief hug, Ciara walking with Kane to their advanced alchemy class.

"Why did we even both to request this class. It isn't even that advanced, no offense to Professor Cromwell of course."

Kane said smoothly, he'd changed out his usual Isle gear for blue suit pants, a pale yellow button down shirt, a red tie, and a blue blazer.

"Because they realized we are the most magically inclined students at the school, and if worse comes to worse they will need a new royal alchemist."

Kane rolled his eyes.

"Like they'd let a villain kid have that position. Especially someone with my….background. I mean, seriously, way more likely to give a job like that to someone like Freddie. If all else fails, wait for her own magic to stab her in the back like it did to her father."

Ciara had nothing to say to that particular comment, mostly because one of her domains was shadows, and for Amy's sake she'd never let that happen to Freddie.

"Yeah, perhaps. Or, they could give it to someone who functions of their own magical power like we do. Remember, Uma has full control of her magic, but she inherited way more of Ursula's magic than Freddie did. We kinda figured that out the last time we got Freddie wet and she turned into a mermaid."

Kane laughed a bit as they sat in class, their assignment for the evening being a relatively simple shapeshifting potion that they both finished within the first thirty minutes of the class before settling back down.

"So, you really think I've got a chance at being Royal Alchemist?"

Ciara patted him on the back.

"I think they'd sooner hire you than the demon-firebird hybrid that looks kinda human. Honestly, I'd think it was between you, a Cromwell, and perhaps Amy or Mal. And that's if either one of them learned advanced potions, healing magic, and advanced magical theory. Amy's barely got the basics, and if I went into the physics of magic with her, she'd go brain dead. I'm sure of it."

Kane laughed, he'd grown up with Pinky just as much as Ciara and Uma had, and he'd seen how infuriated Ciara had gotten the first time Ciara tried to teach her magical theory.

"Oh yeah, she'd go brain dead and we'd have to call Malignancy and Rumple to come and get you."

Ciara laughed a bit when she figured out what he was referencing.

"And how would you get to my mirror? I'd kill you before you got that far if I ever truly lost it."

Kane cringed when he realized just how true that was, and before he could say anything, the light signalling them to change classes flashed and he and Ciara split ways and she went to the class she thankfully shared with another of her friends, a class on nocturnal organisms, which were under her control, that she shared, rather surprisingly with Bella Boogeyman.

"Evening Boogeyman."

She said smoothly. She and Bella got along just fine. Even better when Bella figured out that if you got Ciara mad enough, her eyes burst into flames in a way not unsimilar to having small orbs of fire in her eyes that shone brighter than the sun. And were, in retaliation, rather painful to the nightmare.

"Evening Darkness. How are you?"

She asked. She'd heard from the other VKs that Ciara was backpedaling into the persona they knew best. An opportunistic manipulative being that was externally rather cold and abrasive, but to those who got close to her, she remained incredibly kind and helpful. Though, the sarcasm that could randomly spew out of Ciara's mouth was both amusing and, depending on who she was talking to, could contain spiteful and bitter comments. Something that hadn't been shown quite yet, but was probably a good thing.

"I'm fine. Thanks. What's the assignment today?"

Ciara asked calmly.

"Nocturnal food chain."

Ciara was tempted to bang her head on the table and try to get herself knocked unconscious with just how pointless this lesson was to her. This was child's play and she was furious. Finishing off the lesson, she looked at the clock and sighed. At least this was her last class for the day, and she didn't have to go to any more classes. However, when she was walking down the halls, her niece tapped on her shoulders.

"Ciara? A word?"

Fairy Godmother asked, leading her into her office. Ciara's eyes glowed for a moment before she sat down in a leather chair.

"It's become glaringly obvious all of these classes are far too easy for you, and you're boring yourself to sleep in every class except for Mr. Skellington's."

Ciara mentally sighed.

"All of this is petty review for me. My magical maturity has settled, and although I'll continue going to my classes if that's what you're asking, I can't promise to be happy about it."

FG was about to say something when there was a loud rumble and the walls shook and started to move. Ciara's eyes widening a bit in surprise as she jumped to her feet.

"Was that you?"

Ciara deactivated her amulet.

"Would I be this surprised if it was?! No offense but that was kinda a dumb question."

She mumbled before sprinting in the direction she'd felt the blast and ran to look out the window, fear shining brightly in her eyes for a split second before she looked at FG.

"Promise me you'll take care of Uma, Freddie, Mal, Amy and the others."

FG didn't even want to question what Ciara had seen that had scared her.

"Ciara, I can't-"

"Promise me!"

Ciara cut her off quickly, using her magic to change into a light weight armored variant of her usual outfit. Armored camouflage pants and a lightly armored red shirt and jacket with holes for her wings as she prepared to jump.

"I….I will do the best I can to ensure their safety."  
Fairy Godmother whispered, conceding to the teenagers wishes as Ciara nodded.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I'm just going to say this in advance, don't let Mal and Amy come after me. The twins and Jane get everything I have. I can handle this, but I'm probably not coming back. And with that being said….I'm happy I got to meet you before I died. Just tell Amy that I died a hero. Even if I fail. I just have to give you all time."

She mumbled before launching herself into the air and flying off at near rocket speeds to go and face what she believed to be her final battle.

A/N

Review!


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara flew off into the night, headed towards where the magical disturbance was, only to find herself facing her own worst nightmare. The hulking figure of her father, the Chernabog, waking up from his magical hibernation. With a roar, she found herself flying to his face, not surprisingly getting flung to the side with a swat of his massive hand.

Tumbling through the air, she was able to stabilize herself and realized something in that moment. She'd always been able to take a lot of damage, and now, she couldn't afford not to take the beating her father was going to give her as they fought. And it wasn't like she wasn't already fully prepared to die. With a roar of anger, she launched herself at the Chernabog with no regard for her own life and began to fight, her amulet destroying itself in the process to make her own magical core triple in size as she brawled with her father. For three straight months the two dueled by night and Ciara licked her wounds and healed herself by day. Knowing that she'd never be able to see her friends again, and at the same time thinking why hadn't she waited one more day to say good bye….

Meanwhile, back at the school, FG had had the security buffed, knowing that whatever Ciara had flown off that night to fight could quite possibly kill the fearless teen, and make its way to the school and her students. She'd already alerted the other fairies and her father to the dangerous threat to the student's safety, and had somehow managed to keep Ciara's disappearance quiet until the dragon twins walked into her office.

"Fairy Godmother, where's Ciara? Uma hasn't seen her in a few months and said that maybe you knew where she was. All she said was that you told her an emergency had come up and Ciara had gone to fix it."

Fairy Godmother sighed sadly.

"It wasn't entirely a lie, and I myself am not completely sure of what startled her into action in the first place. All I can say is that she asked me not to allow you two to go after her. And Amy?"

Amy had been shifting emotions slowly until a look of grave concern crossed her features.

"W-what'd she ask you to say?"

Fairy Godmother looked like she genuinely didn't want to tell Amy what she'd been asked, but she had promised Ciara, so she swallowed her sadness and guilt before she spoke.

"...Amelia….she asked me not only to tell you not to try to find her, but to tell you that even if she fails her quest, that she died a hero."

The scream Amy let out was heard echoing around the school, and thanks to Mal's sensitive hearing and close proximity, her ears actually bled a little from the volume and frequency.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER GO?!"

Amy screamed. Mal found herself taking over the older sister role in a brand new way as she picked Amy up and practically held her a foot in the air as she screamed. Ignoring the ringing in her ears as she somehow found herself trying to think about what exactly Ciara had done for Amy when the girl had run away. At the same time, Amy was crying over the loss of the one person who had continuously challenged Freddie for the position of her best friend. And found herself thinking of the first time. Mostly how Ciara had managed to scare the daylights out of the younger of the two dragon twins while simultaneously taking over the, what had at that time been vacant, position of an older sibling.

As she cried, Mal carried her to their dorm. Not necessarily surprised when Amy was too absorbed in her own thoughts to acknowledge any of Mal's questions. Lost in her own memories.

 _Amy sniffed a bit as she was shaking. It was past midnight on the Isle of the Lost, pitch black to the point she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, and she was all alone. She had just run away from Maleficent, and had nowhere else to go, seeing that by this time of night even her best friend Freddie and her twin sister Uma were most likely sound asleep by this point._

" _You know, it's not safe to be in a dark alley at this time of night. You never know what kind of monsters could be lurking."_

 _Came the haunting voice from a back corner of the alley that even she couldn't see into._

" _I-I'm not afraid."_

 _She whispered into the darkness._

" _Yes you are. You're stuttering and I can smell your fear Pink Dragon."_

 _Amy shivered._

" _Then why don't you show yourself?"_

 _She asked. The being spoke calmly._

" _It'd be a waste of my energy. Unless….you have something to offer me?"_

 _Amy looked around._

" _What do you want? Who are you anyway?"_

 _Amy asked, forcing a fake sense of courage and arrogance._

" _Don't feign arrogance with me you highlighter headed moron. As for my name, it only seems fitting you know the name of your killer. I am Ciara, daughter of the Chernabog and Firebird. And I, unless you have something I want, will be the last person you_ _ **ever**_ _speak to."_

 _Amy found herself grasping at straws mentally. She now knew who her attacker was, and had no idea what she wanted._

" _What do you want?! I can get you money, or-"_

 _Ciara interrupted quickly._

" _I have no need for mortal currency. But perhaps in the future you could be of some….use to me. What is your name?"_

 _Amy looked at the dark corner where she knew her possible killer to be watching her from._

" _Amelia. Amelia Angel. Daughter of Maleficent. Everyone calls me Amy though."_

 _Ciara hummed._

" _Freddie's friend then. I trust there's a good reason you're out here this late?"_

 _Amy looked down._

" _I ran away from home..."_

 _Ciara sniffed the air._

" _And your twin sister? I can smell her on you."_

 _Amy didn't look up._

" _She probably doesn't know I'm gone. Her name is Mal."_

 _Ciara growled faintly, she did know who Mal was, even though she was less familiar with the girl's younger sister._

" _Come with me. I may be born of two villains, but I will not allow you to freeze to death out here. I know cold is not good for dragons."_

 _Amy looked into the dark corner again._

" _You aren't going to kill me?"_

 _Ciara stepped forward, removing her sunglasses and gazing into Amy's eyes._

" _Now I never said that, but would you rather stay out here and rot, thus proving Maleficent right? If so, I can just kill you now. There aren't enough supplies on this island to feed the weak. Only the strong will survive."_

 _Amy stood up and faced the teen who could either be her friend or her killer._

" _I'm not going to rot here."_

 _She said firmly. Ciara smiled a bit, though it looked more like a smirk considering her bright white teeth were practically glowing in the dark along with her blood red eyes._

" _Mayhaps you aren't as much a lost cause as I first thought. Keep up. I'm not slowing down for you."_

 _She said before walking off, Amy scrambling to her feet to follow behind her, mildly surprised when the girl in front of her prodded at her repeatedly with what she quickly learned to be a tail as they walked. Making sure she didn't get lost in the darkness._

" _I'm not sure if you're doing this so I don't get lost in the dark or if you're doing this so you don't lose your victim."_

 _Ciara stopped for a moment as they stopped under one of the few lights that actually worked, giving Amy her first clear look at the older girl._

" _Do you want an answer to that question Amelia?"_

 _Amy thought about it._

" _...No."_

 _Ciara hummed._

" _Good choice. Now let's go."_

 _And the two walked into the night, Ciara and Amy forging the beginnings of a friendship that would last them years._

A/N

Review!


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara groaned in pain as she picked herself up again from the seemingly eternal fight with her father. Knowing that the fate of Auradon was in her hands. The fates of everything and everyone she'd ever loved hinging on whether or not she could face off against the Chernabog and win, and then do the same thing to her mother, who would rise the following day.

" _ **You're pathetic. Living the life of a mortal has made you weak."**_

The chernabog snarled in her mind. Ciara didn't respond. She knew better. She knew not to play mind games with the Chernabog because he'd always win. She was only hoping the same principle didn't go for beating him in a physical fight.

Having long since decided that no matter what planning she used that she'd probably still lose, she flapped her massive wings and flew around and behind his back to attack. Her powerful magic and claws opening up massive wounds that sadly healed up incredibly quickly, not even leaving a scar. She did it again, and again, aiming for different parts of his body as she desperately tried to defeat him. Little did she know that despite having received Ciara's wishes for no one to follow her, Amy, Mal, Ben, Uma, Freddie, and Kane were already on their way to find her. Audrey and Chad taking over in their absence at the school with the help of Evie and Carlos.

"Amy, slow down! As far as we know, whatever Ciara went after is strong enough to kill her! We don't stand a chance!"

Mal called out, trying to catch up with the younger dragon, that for once in her life was actually voluntarily running.

"But Ciara needs our help!"

Amy whined. Kane spoke calmly. Ever the voice of reason in the absence of Ciara.

"And you'll be of no use to her if you're on the verge of collapse. So slow down."

Uma and Freddie nodded in agreement, Uma spoke.

"Kane's right Rose. We won't be of any use to Ciara if we're all too tired to help her. It's getting late. Ben and I can take first watch."

Amy nodded sadly and the group walked to the nearest clearing, one that they didn't know was from Ciara being thrown to the ground by her father and causing an impact crater. Freddie hugged her best friend as they settled into their shared tent.

"You know she'll be alright, don't you? Shadow wouldn't just run off without saying goodbye unless she had some glimmer of hope that she'd make it back. This isn't the first time she's left messages for us to not follow her and she's come back a little worse for wear and pulled right on through."

Amy mumbled.

"At least we knew what it was then. Even got some kind of warning before she up and left. Every time she disappeared, someone knew why she did it. And she always snuck away. She never just jumped out a window with someone watching."

Freddie nodded a bit. Amy had a point.

"Alright, so you have a point. But maybe we're both right. Let's have a little faith in her. Hey, in my book, anyone who's close with _Maleficent's mother_ has a good chance of coming through unhurt."

Amy nodded and whined a bit. Getting into her sleeping bag and going to sleep. Completely unaware that a few miles away Ciara was fighting viciously for her life and the lives of the inhabitants of Auradon.

The next day they got up and started walking again. Wandering blindly with Ben and Mal in the lead with Uma as Freddie tried to comfort her best friend. As they walked, they were more than surprised when all of a sudden a black blur seemed to fall from the sky, go flying through a few trees, rendering them into splinters, and laying there for a moment, groaning in pain. When they ran over to see what'd happened, they were surprised to see Ciara. Large slashes on her chest, her clothes ripped and somewhat hanging off of her as she hauled herself to her feet. She didn't even seem to recognize them for a moment as a loud, bird like screech was heard, and a look of pure terror was on her face for a split second as she opened her vast wings and took one large flap. Almost as if she hadn't even seen them. Mostly because she'd heard a voice in her head that said the one thing she never wanted to hear.

" _ **I will make you destroy everything that you love."**_

Ciara cringed a bit and lost a few feet in altitude before feeling him begin to take over her mind as her mother helped him, just in case the firebird end of her genetics fought back. Ciara plummeted straight to the ground, her wings breaking on impact as she rolled to her hands and knees, for the first time noticing Amy and the others, forcing herself to her feet and slumping forward a bit, giving Uma a hug before saying something that all of them very rarely heard from the demoness.

"I'm so sorry…..protect them….for me?"

Uma nodded a bit at Ciara's request and the demoness stumbled back, surprising them when her action revealed that she'd taken Amy's sword from her and turned it around.

"Promise me you'll forgive me for this pinky."

She whispered, causing Amy, who already had tears welling up in her eyes, to nod and let them fall as her best friend turned the weapon of her own creation to impale herself.

"I will never let father destroy the people I love, or use me as a weapon."

She mumbled weakly, fighting off the Chernabog and Firebird's control just in time to aim the sword at her magical core, knowing that if she did this, it would literally cause her magical core to explode, and to make sure her death wasn't in vain, she absorbed the full power of her amulet, tethered her own soul to it instead, and jabbed the demon forged katana into her magical core. Screaming in unbridled pain and rage as her magical core, which was already unstable due to the magical energy that'd been so suddenly absorbed, exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, actually managing to kill both the Chernabog and the Firebird while leaving her friends and the rest of Auradon untouched. Leaving only her amulet and Amy's sword behind.

Well, that was what they thought until a man with bright white wings in the same demonic fashion as Ciara's had been appeared suddenly in a puff of white smoke.

"What happened?"

He asked quickly, failing to introduce himself. Amy quickly picked up her sword and prepared to attack.

"Who are you?"

She asked, Uma drawing her cutlass as they prepared for a fight. The man stumbled back a bit, surprised.

"I don't blame my niece for not telling you of me. I am her uncle, Belobog. Essentially, if Chernabog was Satan, I am god. Though, I am mortal."

Amy lowered her weapon and Mal spoke up, explaining how Ciara had sacrificed herself to protect Auradon. Belobog sighed as Amy got a better look at him. He was tall, perhaps a head taller than Ciara had been in her human form, with mid length pure white hair and a white mustache and beard with golden eyes. He was wearing a pure white tux with golden tie.

"I always did like that girl. Although she was always wary of me. I was hoping to someday have her take over my domains."

Amy looked sad.

"I guess she'll never get a chance to have her take over."

Belobog sighed.

"Actually….I may be able to. There was one thing in particular that I always did like about the girl. She always had a back up plan."

A/N

Review!


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Amy looked confused for a moment before Belobog used his magic to summon Ciara's amulet to him and cast a spell on it, using his magic to make her spirit visible. She still looked beaten up and tired, but seemed relatively happy to see him, as if she knew why he wanted to talk to her.

"Ciara, I wanted to ask your permission before I even offered this idea to your friends, would you like to return to life as my daughter and heir to my throne as Ruler of the Multiverse?"

Ciara was surprised a bit and it showed in her eyes as she took one look at Amy and Uma before nodding frantically. Too weak to speak.

Belobog smiled a bit.

"You don't mind a lion being your new older brother?"

Ciara nodded again and Belobog smiled broadly at her and let go of the spell making her spirit visible before looking at Amy and passing her back the amulet.

"As long as I had her soul, I knew I could bring her back. It may take me a while, but until I can build her a new body, I am sure she would much rather stay with you and give her soul time to heal so that there aren't any….accidents with her memory when she returns. Allow me to take you all home."

Ben wasn't about to question an offer of a teleportation ride home from someone who was effectively their god and nodded, happy when nobody spoke against him and Belobog waved his hand to get them home. Amy deciding to wear Ciara's amulet around her neck as they went to tell FG what had happened and what they'd seen.

"You mean to tell me Ciara flew off like a rocket to go face off against her own parents and protect the Kingdom?"

She asked, Jane doing a rather impressive likeness to a fish as Amy told them what'd happened.

"Well at least Belobog is going to bring her back. However long that's going to take."

Amy nodded and they talked for a while longer before she left to pick up the homework Audrey had been picking up for her. She was working on a rather difficult math problem when suddenly she felt something grab her hand and scribble out a formula. She was somewhat surprised to see that it was the equation she needed to solve the problem. And the exact opposite of the one she'd been using.

Though the other thing that alarmed her was that something or someone had grabbed and guided her hand. And she was the only person in the room.

"Ciara? Was that you?"

There was a moment of nothing when suddenly Amy felt someone grab her hand again and write on the paper beneath the formula.

" _Yes. It takes a lot of energy for me to do this, but please do your homework first before we talk."_

Amy nodded a bit and went back to work. Referring back to the formula Ciara had given her before laying back on her bed and hearing Ciara's voice echo through her mind.

" _I'm sorry."_

Amy almost laughed. Of course the first thing Ciara would do would be to apologize.

"Don't be. You did it to protect the kingdom. How are you doing?"

Ciara's spirit seemed to consider that question for a moment before speaking.

" _Is it possible for it to feel like my ribs are still moving agonisingly slowly to reset themselves while still being really relieved that you don't hate me?"_

Amy chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, that makes sense. How long had you been fighting him?"

Ciara's soul went quiet again.

" _Uh….how long did I go missing for?"_

Amy almost facepalmed.

"A little over three months Golden."

Amy could feel Ciara cringe before she spoke again, her voice much fainter.

" _Three months of him slamming me around like a ragdoll then. Look, I gotta go. I can't hold up this connection much longer. As long as you keep my amulet close I'll be here for you Pinky. Tell Uma I said I loved her and that I'm gonna be okay."_

Amy awed a bit at just how sweet the demoness continued to be, even in death before getting up and starting to walk out the door, walking right into her boyfriend, Alexander.

"Hey! I just wanted to come check on you. Freddie told me what happened to Ciara. Is she alright?"

Amy hugged him and pretty much used him as a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah. Her soul is tethered to her amulet for right now, but when she's strong enough I can hear her voice or, if I'm writing something she can just take control of my hand and right me a note."

Alexander nodded. He wasn't all that surprised that Ciara had managed to find a way to continue being close to Amy, even in death.

"I take it you're off to deliver one of her messages to someone?"

Amy nodded and Alexander gave her a long hug.

"Then I won't get in your way. Are we still up for our dinner date tonight Rose Blossom?"

Amy blushed against him but nodded, headed over to the dorm Ciara had shared with Uma before knocking.

"Who is it?!"

Uma called through the door. Amy sighed.

"The girl you threatened to turn into a highlighter pink kitten if I didn't stop trying to wake you up so we could go look for Golden!"

Uma opened the door, surprising Amy when she was in her pajamas, (pirate themed of course), and her classic pirate hat.

"What is it Pinky?"

Amy grinned brightly.

"Ciara managed to gather enough of her strength to talk to me for a few minutes. She wanted me to tell you something. Can I come in?"

Uma stepped to the side and sat on Ciara's bunk. Bundling under the covers. She had classes that night and was tired.

"Uh huh. What'd she want to tell me?"

Amy took a deep breath, preparing herself to run in case Uma's legendary storm like temper flared without Ciara around to keep her calm.

"She said to tell you that she loves you and that she's okay."

Uma blinked a bit. That really wasn't what she'd been expecting, especially after Ciara had practically slumped over her in an attempt to give her one last hug before sacrificing herself to save Auradon, which, from what she'd heard, was going to get her acknowledged as an official hero of the Kingdom. Especially since Ben and Mal had agreed to speak on her behalf until Belobog finished as far as they knew, building, Ciara a new body.

"I knew she would be. If you get the chance tell her I love her too and I miss her. Alright? I've gotta get some sleep for class tonight. Later Pinky."

Amy nodded as Uma rolled over and went to sleep, Amy taking her cue to leave.

A/N

Review!


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

It took another few months for anything to regain even a pseudo sense of normality. Ciara's soul was fully recovered. Even holding the power to keep herself visible albeit intangible, and make her voice heard. Though, if she put a bit of effort into it, she could effect things. Something that'd scared the daylights out of Ben and Chad plenty of times. Ciara was being allowed to basically skip out on homework because of the effort it took her to even move a feather in her current state. After a while, Ciara did seem to be getting more restless as an intangible spirit depending on the safe keeping of what was essentially a shiny rock since she'd absorbed all the magic into herself before the final battle. Including the spell that even made it possible for her to use the tortured souls as a power source. She was seriously considering giving it back to Maleficent as a joke.

Though, while she was contemplating doing just that, and how to get Maleficent's reaction on tape, when there was a flash of bright white light and Belobog appeared before them. Amy having been playing cards with Audrey, Chad, Uma, Freddie, and Mal.

"Is Ciara's new body ready?"

Amy asked quickly, Uma snapping to attention after calling her twin sister's bluff and doing the same to Chad and Mal. Audrey having folded when she realized she couldn't win. Belobog nodded.

"The only thing missing now is her soul. Though, I warn you, it may take her a little while to get used to her new body, and even longer to become fully acclimated to the prospect of living and her new duties."

Amy nodded.

"Would it be better for me to give you her amulet so you can help her get adjusted before she comes back?"

Belobog stroked his beard.

"Most likely. Yes. When she returns she may look significantly different, being reborn as my daughter. So expect a...brighter and less threatening color scheme for the most part."

Amy and Uma nodded, already wondering how Ciara would look when she came back as Amy handed over her amulet, Ciara making herself visible to figure out who was holding her amulet before retreating again, just as Belobog disappeared into his portal. Ciara however was fairly surprised in what she saw when Belobog showed her her new body. The body had long white hair and fairly pale skin, but that wasn't what truly got Ciara's attention. What really got her attention were the bright colors. Her new body was clothed in a mostly white suit. The white pants had a golden satin stripe to give her a streamlined look. Her top half was a pastel yellow button down shirt, covered with a dark green silk vest, and covered by a white suit blazer. From her back were a pair of massive, snowy white angelic wings that looked like the bottom row of feathers would drag on the floors quite a bit when she walked, though even the tips of her feathers were tipped in gold. It almost made her think of the fate of her niece, Maleficent.

" _Is this my new body Belobog?"_

Ciara asked, honestly rather pleased with how she'd very soon look. Belobog chuckled.

"Yes. It is. And if you would like, you may call me father."

Ciara glanced at him.

" _You'd be alright with a daughter whose name literally means darkness in several languages?"_

Belobog chuckled.

"It was also the name of an Irish Saint. Now, if you'd like you could also change your name. Or, at the least, finish it. I am currently under the impression that my brother did not give you a middle or a last name."

Ciara shook her head sadly. It was true. Besides her actual name, all children of the Chernabog had only the names they made for themselves. It was almost a tradition, though it ended rather abruptly with the grandchildren of Malevolence.

" _I…..hmm….I never thought about what I'd like my name to be….I'm definitely keeping my first name but….perhaps Ciara Azriel Bialun."_

Belzebog was a bit surprised that she'd opted to keep her first name, and had used such meaningful names for her middle and last. Her names basically meaning in a very ancient language in one of the lesser known multiverses, _From darkness God has helped me to the light_. Which, was basically what had happened.

"It suits you."

Ciara nodded.

" _...Father? What color will my eyes be?"_

Belobog smiled a bit at what she'd called him.

"Greyish blue. You will also be given a new title. Instead of being known as the Daughter of the Flames of Destruction and the Darkness of impending doom, you shall become known as the Crown Princess of the Multiverse, Daughter of God, and Archangel of Balance, Mortality, Decisions, and Freedom. Though you will also have all of my powers, albeit on a lesser scale until I pass and you take my throne."

" _And what of Aslan father? Shouldn't he have become ruler of the Multiverse?"_

Belobog spoke calmly.

"Your brother has decided to return to Narnia since it has been reconstructed. Even when you become the new Permanent ruler of the Multiverse, he will be in Narnia, protecting his people."

Ciara nodded. That did make a fair amount of sense.

" _Alright. I'm ready. Being a ghost is starting to tick me off. I have homework to catch up on and I'm way behind."_

Belobog laughed a bit and spoke.

"Then lay down, overlapping your new body. I will do the spell."

Ciara floated to do as she'd been told and stayed as still as she could as Belobog began the incredibly complex spell to bind Ciara's soul to her new body with her memories intact. Thankfully, nothing went wrong during the intensely difficult ritual, and just before Belobog could collapse from exhaustion Ciara's eyes opened, revealing, just as he'd said, greyish blue eyes that were almost closer to silver in coloration, but in depth they portrayed a wisdom that she probably shouldn't have.

A few moments later and Ciara's magical core settled, retaining the magic that had been gathered from her defeat of the Chernabog and Firebird and from within her amulet being purified and unified into a single core, filling her with power. After a secondary flash of white light, Ciara sat up slowly, trying to regain her bearings and figure out exactly how everything worked in her new body. She had the same build and weight. Which was incredibly jarring to the girl who'd been, until recently, completely weightless.

But there was something she'd recognized fairly quickly as she stood up. She had a lot of deals to call off. The one with helping Queen Elsa 'get rid' of her death row prisoners. The other thing she'd realized was pretty firmly that she know longer had the killing instinct she'd had almost ingrained into her last body was completely gone. She felt much more at peace and aware.

"I...I think I need a few minutes to get used to my new body."

Belobog nodded and left, leaving Ciara to pace for a while to get used to everything and fully accept that she was alive, and the new body was _her_ before she started to try a bit of basic magic, finding that it didn't take her nearly as much energy as it did when she was a spirit, and while she'd needed to use minor concentration to do anything, she now no longer needed that, needing only a split second thought to cause results. Which she figured was good in a combat situation and bad just about everywhere else. She'd just discovered that there was such a thing as too much power, and now she had to be very careful about her abilities. Which was why it took her a full hour to put very firm magical blocks on herself until she could control the ocean of magic pouring through her veins and seemingly sparking every nerve ending in her body. With one main thought going through her head. Surprisingly enough, she wanted nothing more than to go visit a very specific cat. Though, a twitch of her angel wings reminded her that she probably needed to learn how to fly again first.

A/N

Review!


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

A few weeks later, Ciara was back into top fighting form. She could fly faster and further, and with the help of her elder brother, Aslan, she was fully aware of her powers and how to use them to their full capacity without accidentally incinerating herself.

"Father, I think it's time for me to go home. My friends are probably worried about me."

Belobog smiled a bit. She'd exchanged her tuxedo for a much more relaxed blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light green hoodie with a pair of white nikes on her feet. Her wings tucked against her back and a golden amulet around her neck in the symbol of Belobog.

"You are correct. I trust you can get yourself home?"

Ciara nodded, a few locks of her white hair falling over one of her eyes.

"Yes. I'll have a dove alert you when I've gotten home. If I can conjure one with my friend piled on top of me."

Belobog chuckled and nodded his acceptance while Ciara opened a portal back to the Aurodonian Kingdom of the Multiverse. Flying through with her massive wings only to land silently behind someone who was, without argument, one of her best friends. Amy.

Spreading her massive wings, she tapped on Amy's shoulder.

"I was expecting a hug Pinky. I'm sorely disappointed."

Amy whirled around, having been reading a book outside by herself before allowing her jaw to drop out of shock alone by who she saw. The complete and polar opposite of her best friend. With all the bright colors and the big feathered wings, she was genuinely sure she was in the presence of an angel. Until of course her mind started working again and she realized the angel had called her Pinky, and said she was expecting a hug.

"...Ciara?"

Ciara chuckled a bit, looking down at her friend before hugging her tightly as Amy hugged her back.

"You got it. Like the new body? The bright colors surprised me at first, but I've learned to love them."

Amy looked her best friend over before noticing something missing.

"No tail?"

Ciara shook her head.

"Nope. But I did get a fair bit stronger. And I'm taking you and Mal with me on Summer Break because I want you to meet my elder brother and he wants to meet you."

Amy tilted her head a bit as they started to walk.

"This is the first time you weren't decked out in leather and chains in your normal outfit. It suits you. And the white hair and wings? Pawsitively amazing!"

Ciara glanced at Amy for a moment before giving a subtle thought of a tripping spell and watching as every other step Amy tripped over her own feet.

"Alright! I get it! If I stop with the cat puns will I stop tripping?!"

Ciara cancelled her spell and helped Amy up as they headed back to the school.

"Now how to sneak you inside…."

Ciara prodded Amy on the shoulder before becoming completely invisible, scaring the daylights out of Amy for a second.

"Well that'll work."

She mumbled before walking to Uma and Ciara's shared dorm and letting herself in. Easy considering everyone was in there anyway waiting for news on Ciara. Freddie was leaning on her sister's shoulder to help keep her calm, Mal and Ben were cuddling on the opposite couch, and even Chad and Audrey were sitting with their backs against the bunk beds. Of course, being the awesome friends they were, Gil, Evie, Doug, Harry, Carlos, Jay, and Jane were scattered across the room, leaning against the walls. Coraline, Kane, and Bella being absent only because they had tests in their classes to study for.

"Hey guys, check out who I found outside!"

Uma looked up just as Ciara made herself visible again. When nothing happened, Ciara spoke.

"Again, I was expecting a hug."

Instantly, Ciara found herself rolled onto her back with Uma directly on top of her to give her a massive bear hug. Though, Ciara surprised everyone, including herself, when she stood up with all of them still on her.

"I'm still….adjusting to my new strength."

She mumbled when they all looked at her kinda funny. A moment later, Ciara conjured a living breathing dove and sent it off to tell her new father she'd made it safely before turning her attention back to her friends.

"What? I actually got stronger because when I blew myself sky high and defeated the firebird and Chernabog I absorbed their magic as well as the magic I had stored up in my amulet before I drained it. A little while to purify it to be compatible with my own magic and here I am. Able to conjure up living and breathing creatures. Now, instead of being able to kill anything I come into contact with, I can bring life. I….I find that I actually prefer my current power set."

Uma hugged her girlfriend tightly, and laughed a bit when Ciara wrapped her giant wings around her.

"I missed you. Guess we can't call you Darkness though."

Ciara chuckled and rested her head on her girlfriend's, Uma having long since chosen to forgo her hat until Ciara returned.

"I s'pose not. Got something else in mind though?"

Uma cuddled her and leaned against her, happy to rest there for as long as she could.

"Savior perhaps? I'm sure you wouldn't like being called Hero. But maybe Savior, or possible Guardian Angel. Since that is what you are now, right?"

Ciara nodded.

"Archangel, but close enough. And I promised my elder brother something. He wanted to meet Amy, and I think she's going to flip when I introduce him. I'll bring you a video, but you may not want to be there, because I'm fairly sure Amy is going to scream."

Uma chuckled and gave Ciara a kiss on the cheek.

"Just tell me how it goes. And who is your new brother anyway?"

Ciara grinned, nuzzling Uma before whispering.

"I'll tell you later. Promise."

Uma nodded, deciding to put her trust fully in Ciara as Ciara moved her massive, snowy white wings back behind her, and put a hand on Amy's shoulder before heading out of the school. Ignoring the confused looks as Ciara and Amy walked into the courtyard.

"So, how are we going to meet your brother?"

Amy asked. Ciara smiled and a blindfold appeared over Amy's eyes before she was guided through a portal. Waiting for them, on the other side, was none other than the great lion of Narnia, Ciara's elder brother, Aslan.

"Amy, you can look now. This is my brother. Aslan, King and creator of Narnia."

Amy removed her blindfold and was surprised to see Aslan looking her dead in the eye. Though she did muffle a squeal of joy because, for all intents and purposes, he was a large cat.

"Amy, before you cuddle him, please remember that this is one of his nine forms and nine names. One of him was known as the Lion of Judah. I know you took religious history classes with Claudia Frollo."

Amy put two and two together before blinking.

"Uh….Ciara, are you telling me he's one of the forms of Jesus?"

Ciara chuckled.

"Yeah, cute kitty is the legitimate son of God. Belobog goes by more than one name too you know?"

Amy blinked. Slowly getting over her shock.

"Uh….I….woah."

Ciara chuckled.

"There's more. Trust me. Since Aslan normally just stays here in Narnia to protect and guide his people, the rest of the Multiverse is literally mine to rule. He's turned down his chance at the throne."

Aslan nodded.

"Indeed. In my absence, father needed a new heir. As such, the most suitable heir so happened to be my cousin and now sister."

Amy's jaw dropped and Ciara laughed, even her brother giving a little bit of a chuckle. Ciara smiled a bit and hugged her best friend.

"I wanted to tell you first. One of my new titles is Princess of the Multiverse."

Amy stammered for a moment before saying the first thing that came to mind. Which happened to be a cat pun.

"Pawsitively purrrrfect."

Ciara facepalmed, and her brother actually mirrored the action in perfect sync.

"I think I broke her. That didn't even make sense."

Aslan spoke calmly.

"At least it stopped there. I must go to my kingdom. It has been fantastic seeing you and meeting Amelia."

He said calmly before padding off. Amy seemed to snap out of her stupor before glancing at her best friend.

"Did I just-"

"Yeah."

"-to a-"

"Yep."

"I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

Ciara glanced at her before opening a portal back to Auradon.

"I'm not gonna answer that question."

Amy sighed a bit and they stepped through the portal. Right back into Uma and Ciara's room.

"I met Ciara's new brother!"

Ciara covered her mouth quickly.

"Before she screams it for the whole world to hear, yes, my brother is Aslan the Great Lion. Deal, deal. Nobody talks about this outside this room."

The teens that were still milling about in the room. Their friends nodded and dispersed, eventually leaving just Mal, Amy, Ben, Uma, and Evie to relax.

"It's nice to have you back. And, as King of Auradon, I wanted to thank you for giving up so much to protect the rest of us."

Ciara smiled.

"It was nothing. I'm not just one to stand idle, and even Uma will tell you I can be incredibly impulsive."

Uma laughed a bit at that, and Ben let out a chuckle.

"And your impulsiveness saved my kingdom. Thank you."

Ciara smiled a bit and clapped him on the shoulder.

"As I said. It was nothing, but I do need to talk to Queen Elsa."

Ben nodded and Ciara gave Uma a quick peck on the cheek before opening a portal and stepping through it, reappearing in Elsa's throne room.

"Hello again your majesty."

Elsa looked at her, recognizing her instantly.

"Oh, hello Ciara. I suppose this is about our arrangement?"

Ciara nodded and Elsa smiled.

"I suppose it would make perfect sense for you to be somewhat against our old deal."

Ciara hummed.

"I only wish to change a few ideals. I will continue to protect Arendelle, in return for my base here remaining the same."

Elsa thought about it. That was all she really needed actually. Arendelle was actually relatively small considering its neighboring countries. Even their sister kingdom, Corona, dwarfed them in size.

"That will work. We haven't actually had death row prisoners to give you recently anyway. Apparently the warning of being tossed to the daughter of the Chernabog was enough to regulate crime. Though, I would like to make a small request if I may?"

Ciara tilted her head a bit.

"Uh…..okay? What did you need?"

Elsa smiled a bit nervously. She was fully aware that Ciara either knew what she wanted and wanted to hear it from Elsa, or had actually respected her privacy and had chosen not to read her mind.

"Hans and I decided to redo our vows considering when we did it the first time it was in secret. I was wondering if you'd consider attending?"

Ciara blinked. That was quite the surprise, but she was rather fond of the Arendelle Royal Family.

"Of course. I wouldn't turn down such a prestigious offer. Actually, if you'd like, when I was reborn I was reborn as the daughter of Belobog instead of the Chernabog. I would be honored to be the acting priest if you'd like."

It was Elsa's turn to be surprised, but she quickly accepted the offer.

"Thank you, it would be an honor."

Ciara hummed, her massive angel wings moving a bit as she did as she settled for making small talk with the Queen until a rather rude politician from Weselton, the Duke actually, barged into the room.

"You put off a very important appointment with me to speak to this winged freak of a teenager?!"

He fumed. Ciara was unnaturally calm, even for her. Though Elsa looked like she'd like nothing more than to ensnare the Duke of Weaseltown in a brick of solid ice. And leave him there.

"I'll have you know that one, it was very rude of you to just barge into my private throne room. Secondly, this is a close personal friend of the Royal Family, and a valued consultant. On top of that, I am aware that I do have a meeting with you, but your appointment is scheduled for tomorrow according to my schedule. I have half a mind to cancel the trade contracts with Weselton because this is not the first time you have disrespected, and you have on at least one occasion actively tried to kill me."

The Duke was shaking in fear as Ciara smirked a bit. Elsa was calm, cool, and collected. But if you threatened her family or her kingdom, she could become a terrifying opponent. Mostly due to her intelligence. And her being a living snow machine probably helped her a little bit. After the Duke spluttered out an apology and fled the throne room, Ciara glanced at Elsa.

"You've gotten better at that."

Elsa sighed.

"I suppose. Hans has also gotten better at controlling his temper since you've been gone. I hope you don't mind, but we've grown very close to knighting you for everything you've done to protect my Queendom."

Ciara smiled. She wasn't going to complain about that.

"I would be honored, though that is entirely your decision. Now, I should probably get back to school. I missed a few months of school work due to being dead and fighting for my life. And not necessarily in that order."

Elsa nodded and Ciara dismissed herself before heading back to school to talk to her niece and headmistress, FG.

"You know, since you were dead part of the time, you don't have to take over those classes. And since the rest of the time you were battling the Devil, you don't have to make that up either."

Fairy Godmother said calmly.

Ciara nodded, her eyes a little tired.

"I know, but I want to. I think I'm going to take you up on that offer of being a student teacher too. Just in case something like this happens again."

Fairy Godmother laughed a bit.

"I suppose that would be a good idea. Something strange always seemed to happen to you and your friends. I'm starting to wonder if the family is cursed or not."

Ciara laughed.

"All things considered, if it were, I'd be very afraid for you and Jane. Especially considering that the longer a curse is left to fester, the stronger it becomes. And I doubt being dangled from a chandelier is something the curse would've done."

Fairy Godmother smiled and they talked to each other for a while longer before Ciara went to round up her missing school work. She was missing a little over three months of school work after all. But she was surprised when Jordan sat next to her.

"Hey Ciara."

Ciara looked at her for a second before settling back in to finish her work.

"Hey Jordan. How're things with Aziz?"

Jordan looked down a bit, feeling guilty.

"Okay. I just wanted to apologize. I lost my cool when I shouldn't have. I know you would've never cheated on me. But I also know you won't be taking me back anytime soon. I just wanted to ask if we could still be friends, or at least on speaking terms."

Ciara smiled a bit and wrapped a wing around Jordan's shoulder, giving her a familiar type of hug.

"Of course we are. But please, tell me if he cheats on you. Even if we're not together, I will still hurt him if he upsets you. I'm just that kind of friend."

Jordan smiled and hugged Ciara back, smiling a bit as she talked to her friend while she finished off her work, Uma sitting across from them.

"Nice to see you two are on speaking terms now. Seriously, had you even talked to each other since you broke up?"

Uma asked. She and Jordan did talk to each other, sharing a biology class, but she was unsure if Ciara had spoken to Jordan at all.

"I was going to ask if we could talk but then everything kinda went wild. Yeesh, you weren't kidding when you said the fun stuff happens to you around mid year huh?"

Jordan teased. Ciara huffed, her feathers fluffing up as she did the funniest thing either of the girls were expecting.

"Ouch! Stop! It tickles but it hurts!"

Jordan cried out as Ciara started beating her with a wing.

"Fluffy painful wing! Stop!"

Jordan begged while laughing at the same time. Uma watched. She hadn't felt Ciara's wings yet, but it was rather amusing to watch the girl attack with what appeared to be soft fluffy angel wings.

"Hmph! I'm going to turn in my homework, and then I will track down Mal. I want to see what my new powers can really do."

Jordan huffed and Ciara used her magic to turn in her work before getting up to go find Mal. Uma walking beside her as she did.

"Should we have medics on hand for this?"

She asked. Ciara hugged her, not minding a bit when Uma started to rub the feathers on her wings.

"I don't think so. If one of us gets hurt I can heal people now. I know that much. I just wanna spar a little bit."

Uma nodded a bit, resting her head on Ciara's shoulder.

"Alright, call if you need me. I promised Freddie we could go visit Dad today."

Ciara nodded and let Uma go before walking to Mal and Amy's room.

"Hey Pinky, I was just wondering if I could borrow your sister for a bit for some sparring. You could come too if you wanted."

She said as Amy opened the door. The miniature dragon took a second to process the request before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get her and we meet you at the lake?"

Ciara nodded and disappeared in a puff of pure white smoke just as Amy went to get Mal and the two dragons teleported to their agreed meeting place.

When they got there, Ciara was standing in front of the lake, waiting for them.

"Since I have no tail anymore, and I'm getting used to a new power set, I'm not letting you chain my hands and feet together."

Ciara said calmly. Mal chuckled fondly and the two of them started sparring. Neither of them using magic as Ciara was (mercifully) keeping her magic to the bare minimum. Though when Mal started throwing fireballs, Ciara smirked.

"Ha!"

She laughed opening her massive wings and putting a powerful fire proofing spell on them before using them effectively to bat the fireballs away. Using a surge of her own power to launch herself onto Mal and proceed to beat her with her wings.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! It hurts but they're so fluffy and soft! Ouch! Stop it!"

Mal cried out while laughing. Ciara sighed. She was starting to think she knew what her future nickname was. Amy laughed when Ciara eventually decided to show Mal mercy and backed off before glancing at Amy.

"If you nickname me Fluffy I will beat you to within an inch of your life. Bestie or no."

Amy lifted her hands in surrender.

"Okay, not nicknaming you fluffy, I got it."

Mal took the time Ciara's back was turned to try and attack. Only for Ciara to do something she was fairly sure the cold blooded reptile in Mal would hate. She made the lake so cold it quickly developed icebergs before using a mere thought to blast Mal into the freezing cold water and temporarily block off her magic before running for her life. After, of course, leaving Mal a motorcycle to get herself home.

"Come on Amy she is not going to be happy when she comes out of that!"

She said, grabbing Amy and teleporting just as Mal hauled herself out of the freezing cold lake. Ice crystals forming on her leather jacket.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-not c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cool g-g-g-g-guys."

Mal whined in complaint, her teeth chattering loudly as she tried to use her magic, only to realize Ciara had locked her end of her shared magical core with her sister.

"I-I-I-I g-g-guess I'm w-w-walking h-h-home then."

She shivered, shoulders hunched as she started the hour long walk back to Auradon. Still soaking wet and freezing cold as she stumbled into her room.

"C-come o-on! You didn't have to l-leave me in that l-lake!"

Ciara looked at her.

"Mal, I also left you a motorcycle to get yourself home. What'd you do, walk?"

Mal shivered a bit. She should've known that as long as Amy was around, Ciara wouldn't just _leave_ her in a freezing cold lake. So instead of answering the question, she went and took a steaming hot shower before slipping into bed. Ciara smiled a bit. She did have some vague sense of protectiveness towards Mal, it just tended to be stifled. Though she did do Mal a slight favor and cast a spell on her bunk that made it a bit warmer than the air around her. Mal purred a bit as the temperature went up. The secret truth of all dragons. If they are cold and you give them something, anything, to keep warm, they will be happy and love you forever. Then again, it was the same way with any cold blooded reptile, which dragons were.

It was why you never heard of a dragon raiding a kingdom and kidnapping a maiden in the middle of the winter or during a blizzard. Dragons were, as most people called them, really, really, really big geckos that so happened to evolve wings, magic, and the ability to breathe fire. And occasionally ice.

Ciara shivered at that thought. She hadn't necessarily been _happy_ when Elsa called her at two AM to tell her that an ice breathing dragon was terrorizing her queendom.

Snapping out of her random thought path, Ciara glanced over at Amy.

"Your ADHD kicked in and you didn't hear a word I said. Did you?"

Amy asked. Ciara chuckled a bit before conjuring a solid platinum fidget spinner.

"Uh….heh. Sorry?"

Amy laughed. For all her power and intelligence, Ciara did still have her flaws. One being that when her ADHD hit, it hit hard. She could easily get lost in her own thoughts for hours.

"Yeah. Anyways….Alex invited me to his parent's second wedding and I wanted to know if you were going to be going."

Ciara's eyes lit up happily.

"Of course I am. I'm the priest actually."

Amy squeaked in shock as Ciara laughed.

"How are you the priest?!"

Ciara wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to laugh.

"My Dad is King of the Multiverse and of Heaven. Who else did you think was going to be entrusted with such a task?"

Amy facepalmed. If she kept doing this she was going to end up with a bright red outline of her palm on her face.

"Help me figure out what to wear?"

Ciara laughed.

"Okay."

A/N

Decided to do something special in honor of Descendants 2! Expect another super chapter on the day of the release! Leave a Review!


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

A few months later, Ciara was pretty happy with how her life was going. Her main job, mercifully, since she'd accepted the position of student teacher, was just to ensure the safety of the students. Less of a student teacher deal and more of a full time security guard kinda deal. Though, she was not pleased when she walked down the hallway to find Jordan fighting back tears.

"What happened Jordan?"

When she whimpered that Aziz had cheated on her, Ciara very simply pulled the depressed genie into her arms.

"He'll pay for it. Okay? And you can do better. Now don't cry. Alright? He wasn't worth your tears. You hear me?"

Jordan nodded a little before whimpering slightly. It was a rare sight indeed to see the genie cry, and that's what was making Ciara nervous.

"Actually, Jordan, where's your lamp?"

Jordan shook her head sadly.

"We got in a fight…..and you know how fragile genie lamps are..."

Ciara realized what Jordan was saying and growled faintly.

"It's alright Jordan. I'll help you get a new lamp. It's Saturday, so I should be able to get you something. At least something to sleep in temporarily while I make something special."

Jordan smiled a bit at her.

"You don't have to, but since I know you'd probably do it anyway….thank you."

Ciara chuckled.

"As Amy will tell you, I'm not going to leave anyone I consider a friend out in the cold. And as Mal could tell you, Aziz is _not_ going to have a good day for a very long time."

Jordan smiled thankfully.

"You know, you never told me if you'd fought Mal before she broke your wings."

Ciara smiled smugly.

"Yeah actually. I did."

Jordan was now mildly curious.

"And who won?"

Ciara smirked.

"To put it kindly? I wiped the floor with her. And select parts of the walls and ceilings at our old school."

Jordan chuckled.

"I wonder if someone got it on camera, but I do have to get to my next class. T-thanks for offering to get me a new lamp."

Ciara shrugged it off and continued her rounds. Happy to think back to the first time she and Mal had gotten into a brawl.

" _You're just upset because my mother is the baddest villain around!"_

 _Mal taunted. Ciara growled. She genuinely hated the girl, but never once fell to her taunts. She knew the girl was actually her great niece, and was mildly against hurting her._

" _Or is it maybe that your father wasn't even really a villain?!"_

 _Ciara's eyes lit up and glowed behind her sunglasses as she removed them. It was almost like red floodlights pouring from her eyes as Mal lunged. They didn't have magic, but Ciara was very simply stronger thanks to her then demonic heritage. That and the added advantage of her tail and wings as she mercilessly beat the living stuffing out of the cocky dragoness. She hadn't known Amy back then, and honestly didn't care to. All she knew at the point was that someone had insulted her honor, she was seeing red, and Uma, who was already her close friend, was cheering her on. The fight escalated, and since they attended a villain school nobody cared. Until it evolved into what would be prelude to the gang fights that would be in their almost immediate future. Uma had lunged in to start beating the ever living darkness out of Carlos, Kane and Jay were rolling on the floor. Freddie was kinda in the back and watching, and Evie found herself in a bad position, fighting the son of the Headless Horseman and losing. Bad. Mostly because even without magic any time she hit his head and knocked it off his body would keep fighting. Not to mention that towards the end of the fight Mal had been thrown across the cafeteria, into her, and they both slammed into the opposite wall._

" _Don't know who started, don't really care. But excellent work. Winner is Ciara."_

 _Dr. Facilier, their principal said calmly._

" _But she has wings! And a tail!"_

 _Ciara laughed mockingly._

" _And you've got a big mouth with no way to back it up!"_

 _Mal was about to lunge for it, but just as she picked herself up to attack, Uma threw Carlos at her and knocked her back down._

" _Just stay down okay? Or we'll take your poor unfortunate little sister. You know we would."_

 _Freddie heard her que and snuck around behind Amy, who was completely defenseless. They weren't friends, and Freddie didn't even try to get to know her, but little did she know Amy would grow to be her best friend. Though, that day she was holding a knife to her throat and smirking._

" _Leave her out of this!"_

 _Mal raged, her eyes glowing green. Ciara walked in front of Amy before speaking._

" _You know, baby dragon organs are rare and valuable portion ingredients. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind us weeding out the weaklings."_

 _Uma and Freddie laughed a bit, the rest of the fights had come to a standstill. Evie had surrendered to her opponent and Kane had knocked Jay out with a lead pipe. Not the cleanest possible win, but nobody cared._

 _Mal however was stuck for words. She knew that one wrong word, and she'd be an only child. Ciara smirked. She knew she had the elder twin stuck in a hole she couldn't talk herself out of._

" _F-fine. FINE! This isn't over bat breath!"_

 _Ciara's smirk turned into a dark smile._

" _Oh I know. But you may want to remember that Uma pretty much controls your one source of food."_

 _Uma laughed darkly._

" _Yeah. My mother doesn't like you anyway."_

 _Freddie laughed a little before obeying Ciara's signal to release Amy, pushing her forward a little bit._

" _Besides. Next time, I may actually put up a fight."_

 _Freddie laughed before following her sister and their friends to their next class. Though she'd distinctly felt the tarot cards in her pocket shuffle. Though she never did get around to reading them in Amy's presence._

A short walk later and Ciara found herself back at Doug's forge. Summoning up a few pieces of metal from the earth beneath the school, she set to work. It took her several hours, but she had full intent of finishing her project. Using her own magic, she set to work and finished just before dinner. The finished product was amazing. It was a beautiful sleek silver genie lamp with golden accents and beautiful precious jewels with a few incredibly powerful protection spells and charms to ensure that nothing bad happened to her lamp again and flew inside for a second. That was all it took for her to fully furnish the several rooms inside and install a 72 inch Plasma HD flat screen TV with professional video equipment, a bit of an extra present for her to try and cheer Jordan up. Then, she tucked the lamp away into a pocket and went off to deal with her second project for the day.

Beating the fear of ever upsetting a girl ever again into Aziz. Because she was very sure that by the end of it, Aziz would never go anywhere near Jordan again.

"Jordan told me what you're going to do."

Said a calm voice behind her. Uma's voice. Ciara flapped her wings a little in surprise.

"I know. But I'm not going to let Aziz do this to anyone. And no, it's not because I still like Jordan."

Uma smiled a bit into Ciara's back, rubbing the backs of her fluffy wings gently.

"I know you don't. I know it's just in your nature to protect people. Actually, I think it'd probably be your nickname. Since you'd probably kill even me for nicknaming you something as stupid as Fluffy, what about Kamali. It means protector."

Ciara smiled lovingly. That wasn't too bad.

"Alright. Kamali. Not too bad. I like it."

Uma laughed a bit and rubbed her back.

"Good. Well then my Kamali. I do believe you're going to go play Guardian Angel for Jordan. Don't put him in the morgue babe."

Ciara smiled fondly.

"I will my Tempest. Pull me off if I go too far though."

She said softly before walking off to go take care of business.

Needless to say Aziz was screaming in absolute pain and terror while Ciara thrashed him. Mostly because there was one thing about Ciara's new power that she'd learned very early on. She could keep Death at bay. Which meant she could beat Aziz as badly as she wanted for as long as she wanted. And he wouldn't die from it. Though she was eventually pulled off by Uma and let medics get to the boy as she walked off. Not noticing a slight change in one of the feathers on her right wing. Though Uma noticed the shimmer of magic that signaled the change, and quickly plucked the feather getting a sharp yelp from Ciara.

"What was that for?!"

Uma rubbed the spot where she'd plucked the feather and spoke.

"It shimmered and I wasn't sure if Aziz had tried to put some kind of curse on you. So I plucked it."

Ciara sighed and Uma gave her her feather back. Though Uma was somewhat surprised when Ciara just flicked her wings and started to fluff them up.

"Ironic how you actually guessed part of what is my true name. I was just made Jordan's Guardian Angel."

She explained before looking at her wings and whining a bit at the few bent feathers. Almost immediately she found a nice quiet spot to preen. Straightening her feathers and fluffing them at the same time. Uma laughed a bit and rubbed her wings gently. Smoothing them down so Ciara looked less like a newly hatched chick.

"Alright Kamali. But at least we know he didn't try to hurt you."

Ciara nodded and when they turned the corner to head to their room, they were surprised to find Freddie kissing a friend of Uma's, her first mate actually, Harry Hook.

"Somehow, I am not surprised. But Harry I swear if you hurt her or break her heart I will send you to a place so bad that the original Satan was afraid of it. You got that?"

She growled. Harry squeaked a bit. Ciara was notorious for not making threats, but making promises.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

He responded quickly with Freddie laughing at him.

"I thought you loved me!"

Harry whined a little. Freddie laughed.

"I do but it's funny! Kinda because I know that Uma may get to you first!"

Harry paled.

"I swear this is gonna end with my sister saying something stupid that gets me killed."

Freddie hummed.

"Maybe. By the way, did anyone hear that Carlos is dating Jane now?"

Ciara sighed and conjured up the newest version of her family tree that included her adoptive relatives. Quickly adding on the Hooks and the Devilles.

"Tell me now if Jay is dating Audrey because I know Evie and Doug are together and that's accounted for."

Harry nodded and Ciara added Jay, Jafar, and Kane to the family tree.

"Why Kane?"

Ciara laughed.

"You all never questioned why Jay and Kane hate each other despite only meeting two or three times? Jay was raised by his Dad and Kane was raised by his. They have the same mother."

Uma, Freddie, and Harry all looked surprised.

"Well that explains everything except who their mother is."

Ciara blinked.

"Her name was Helga. She was Rourke's wife before he starved. You know, she teaches the astrology classes at Dragon Hall?"

Harry and Freddie both looked surprised, but Uma was the first to speak.

"You know, I never quite made that connection."

Ciara shrugged.

"Both of her kids look like their fathers instead of her. The only thing either one of them got from her is probably willingness to fight and their intelligence along with a select few personality traits. That's it! Especially since Jafar went a little….well let's just say Jafar is special in the head okay?"

They all nodded in acceptance. Jafar wasn't necessarily the criminal mastermind he once was, and everyone knew it.

"Anyhow….does anyone else know what they're wearing to Queen Elsa and King Hans' wedding?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I've got something special worked out with Coraline for you though Ciara. I will need measurements on those wings though. They look a little bit smaller than the demon wings but a lot thicker."

Ciara nodded and started to walk off.

"I've got to go give Jordan her new lamp. Aziz broke her old one. Maybe when I come back we can get those measurements?"

Harry nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be in Coraline's room sorting out the fabrics with her and Evie."

Ciara gave a subtle sound of acknowledgement before walking to the room Jordan was sharing with Kida's daughter, Kendra Nedakh Thatch.

"Please tell me you got the wish granter a new lamp. I want her off my bed."

Came the plea from the lightly tanned white haired princess.

"I did. It should get her out your royal, snowy white hair."

Kendra huffed at her and let her in. The two had a very strange friendship, but it was most likely because she and Kendra had known each other since a pen pal project that was supposed to build relations between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon.

"Thanks."

Came the one word response as Ciara walked over to Jordan, who was reading on Kendra's bed, and dropped the lamp in front of her.

"There you go. Hand made with protection spells forged into the metal. Fully stocked inside so that Kendra doesn't have to worry about you bothering her again."

Jordan smiled brightly and gave Ciara a quick hug before vanishing into her brand new lamp. A split second later, the lamp glowed brightly and Ciara laughed, setting it on Kendra's bedside table.

"There ya go. Now, I have to get to a suit fitting for the Arendelle Royal Wedding."

Kendra nodded.

"I already have one back at home. Thank you for the lamp. I was starting to consider duct tape."

Ciara laughed and gave a little wave before teleporting away to Coraline's dorm. Instantly opening her wings so Harry could get the necessary measurements, and she was rather content to watch the flurry of movement. Evie and Coraline designing the suit as Harry gathered the fabrics. Though there were some parts they'd rather forget. Including the little scream of pure terror from Harry when he accidentally opened Bella Boogeyman's closet and was promptly greeted by demon bats trying to defend their owner.

Less than an hour later and Ciara was impressed to be looking at a very nice suit. The suit itself bearing the Arendellian Royal colors. Something Ciara approved of before paying Harry and Coraline, Evie just happy to watch seeing that she was in the midst of designing her own dress for the occasion.

Within the next week, school was let out for the occasion and Ciara and Uma were allowed to leave early to help the royal family prepare. Alexander and Amy of course going with them. Seeing that Alexander was acting as his father's best man.

When the day came, Ciara found herself watching Elsa calm down her Maid of Honor, Anna, despite being nervous herself. A quick wave of her hand freezing Anna to the floor long enough for Ciara to cast a calming spell. Hoping that it'd hold long enough to get Ciara, Elsa, and Anna through the ceremony with their sanity intact.

As the ceremony started, Ciara found herself praying to Belobog as she stood beside Hans. Alexander standing behind his Dad just waiting for it to be over. He wasn't necessarily fond of all the people standing around him, and he wanted nothing more than to take a seat next to his girlfriend.

Ciara was jolted out of her trance when it became time for her to do her job. After watching Elsa walk down the aisle. And casting a spell to stop Hans from drooling. Ciara spoke calmly, loud enough to be heard but not too loud as she guided them through their vows though she was about ready to kill the Duke of Weselton when he spoke against the marriage. Her wings opening fully and giving her a rather imposing air.

"I object! Neither of these freaks are worthy of any crown!"

Ciara spoke coldly on their behalf.

"And you are not in a position to say that seeing that you have no crown of your own and are not a citizen of Arendelle. Would you care to take your leave, because to be quite frank Arendelle is not in need of the trade Weselton provides. And the King of Weselton will be hearing of your rudeness. I can assure you King Lei and I are very well acquainted with each other."

The Duke paled and dropped lifelessly back into his seat under Ciara's intense glare.

"Now, if there is anyone else against this union?"

Ciara asked politely, looking around. When nobody spoke, Ciara smiled at Elsa and Hans.

"Then without further ado, I present Queen Elsa and Prince Consort Hans. You may now kiss the bride."

Hans grinned broadly and did so as their audience cheered. The Duke staring blankly ahead of him seeing that he knew fully well that Weselton _did_ need the Arendellian trade, and he'd probably just ruined it.

As the night wore on, Ciara was more than pleased to dance with her girlfriend, subtly keeping an eye on everything happening around her.

"You can relax you know?"

Uma asked as the band started playing a slow song. Her head resting on Ciara's shoulder so she could still somewhat look into piercing blue eyes.

"I know. But the chocolate table has been refilled three times and Hans, Kristoff, and Amy are all starting to look a little wary."

Uma looked up at her.

"I know, but at least we know the school is durable enough to hold him if he goes on a sugar rush Dragon style."

Ciara laughed.

"Yeah. We know the _school_ can take it. Not too sure about the castle. Especially with the rapid temperature changes he and his mother can cause along with Princess Anna being….well…."

Uma interrupted.

"Princess Anna?"

Ciara nodded.

"Yeah. She's stronger than she looks. And that may not be good for Kristoff."

Uma hummed and the two of them eventually went to go get a drink of fruit punch. Silently thankful that Elsa and Hans didn't drink. Mostly to avoid having both a blizzard and a wildfire going at the same time. Along with a few other pyrotechnical….issues. Which made Ciara think back to her Kiss concert breath.

"Rainbow fire daydream?"

Uma asked, realizing her girlfriend had somewhat drifted off.

"Rainbow fire daydream. Those things haunt me."

Uma laughed.

"I know. Remember when you accidentally set Henry's head on fire and he stayed the most colorful headless horseman for a while?"

Ciara whined. That'd been a humiliating experiment for the both of them. More for Henry than for her considering that at the time, in certain lights, the flaming pumpkin that was his head seemed to have pink flames.

Not a good look for the son of one of the few villains who was known to have succeeded. There was a very good reason that there was no child of Ichabod Crane. He very simply hadn't lived long enough to continue his name. Though, there had been a child of Brom Bones. Who was quickly killed because of his own stupidity. Moron thought he could stop a train with his finger like Hercules.

"You know, at least we've got another two years of school ahead of us to go through absolutely everything the world can throw at us, right?"

Uma asked. Ciara nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Before we go off to become fully fledged goddesses? Yeah. I know. On the bright side though, I'm past due for some good karma. Maybe next year it'll be rainbows and unicorns and pretty flowers?"

She joked. Uma laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but then it'd be far too boring my Kamali. What's the fun in normal when we all know we're not?"

Ciara nuzzled Uma's hair.

"You know, that might just be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say?"

Uma smiled and gave Ciara a bit of a squeeze.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me quite a bit."

Ciara nodded, and after a night full of dancing and political arrangements, she teleported the Auradon Prep students back to the school so they could get some rest. Happy to tuck herself into bed and listen to the sounds of the night before going to sleep. Of course, her moment of peace didn't last long, as she was woken by her cell phone ringing from Alex calling to tell her that Weselton had attacked Arendelle in an act of war.

Waking Uma to tell her where she was going, she was surprised when Uma herself got up and got dressed. The two fully intending on destroying everyone in their path as they teleported to where Arendelle was under siege. Uma wielding her trident to whip the seas into a fury as they used their magic to call to their friends. Shocked when it took only minutes for Alexander, Amy, Ben, Mal, and a few of their other friends showed up to help fight. Uma's storm making it impossible for the Weselton Army to retreat as Uma ruthlessly killed anyone who got too close for comfort. Barely even noticing when Ciara took to the skies with Mal, who'd turned into a dragon, and completely ignoring Alexander, who was literally burning through soldiers because he'd felt that they were a threat to his family and his people, and as crown prince, the normally passive boy had entered a righteous fury. His sword and his magic more than enough to keep enemies away.

Ciara doing a bit more than her part. Flying overhead with Mal, her bright white wings shining a beacon of hope as she hovered over the center of the country, gathering up a significant portion of her magic and working on the fly to design a spell that would only injure the Weselton army. The resulting flash of light blinding the army and sending them back to Weselton while simultaneously cleaning the streets of Arendelle of the blood and burnt remains of the soldiers who had met either the King and his son or one of the other VKs in combat. Even Amy having showed off a bit of her power over the elements. Nothing quite saying angry chinese dragoness like a tornado of fire, earth, and air with said dragon wielding a blessed katana.

Ciara fumed silently. She was never proud of killing, but in this case, she found herself more depressed than usual, even with Uma rubbing the feathers on her wings.

"Not a tear okay? You did what was right. Sometimes the right choice is the hardest choice."

Ciara smiled a bit.

"I know….but that doesn't mean I'm proud of it. I am happy I only blinded them and sent them home. Though I think the next time any of them gets on a ship, they'll be sorry. I did lay a curse on the Weselton army while I had the chance. They live on a chain of Islands, and I've made it so that they can never invade Arendelle again or they will all be turned to stone. Surprisingly, it's easily undone, just a very uncomfortable and painful process both ways. Should be enough to keep them from trying to come back."

Hans nodded.

"Thank you. I don't think any of us were expecting an attack like this so soon after the wedding. We'll be better prepared soon. And if there is a next time, we'll be ready."

Ciara hummed.

"Call me anyway. I'll be here. I'm sworn to aid in the protection of Arendelle and I'm true to my word."

They talked for a short while longer before returning to Auradon Prep to sleep. Though they were all happy that none of them had school that day. It would've just been humiliating for them to all fall into a deep sleep mid class.

A few days passed and the chaos of the usual school year came to a close. Mal, Ben, Amy, and Alexander going to Arendelle, while Uma and Ciara went back to the Isle of the Lost. If only to see how things had progressed.

They were surprised to see just how far the Isle had come.

It was no longer the dark and dreary place it had once been. Clear blue skies overhead whereas before you couldn't tell if it was dawn or dusk. The ragged cobblestones having been smoothed with white marble as VKs and the few remaining adult villains walked around. They were happy to see Tamatoa's son Tommy Toa working Ursula's old Fish and Chips shop. Something that made Uma very happy.

Though he was also working the jewelry shop that his father owned. Mostly because he was addicted to all things bright and shiny.

"Wassup Tommy?!"

Ciara called. The VKs and villains were all aware of what'd happened to her, so Tommy wasn't too surprised. Simply pushing a bit of dark brown hair out of his face before grinning at her.

"Working the Fish N' Chip stand. Haven't changed any of Ursula's old recipes. Major is here too."

Uma's eyes lit up a little at the thought of her cousin, Morgana's son, Major.

"Sweet! I haven't been able to talk to him in a while."

Just then, a boy with a light tan and stark white hair appeared from behind Tommy.

"No kidding! I've talked to Freddie more often than I've talked to you!"

Uma blushed and hugged her cousin from across the counter.

"I know Major. I'm sorry."

Ciara chuckled a bit.

"Good thing we came to visit then, isn't it. I've got to talk to a few old friends of mine who I haven't seen in awhile."

Uma nodded and Ciara vanished to go talk to her friends. And by friends she meant the sub gangs that were actually still active on the Isle, forming a bit of a hierarchy.

"Hey fellas!"

She whistled, laughing a bit when James Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow's son, Henrietta Barbossa, Captain Henry Barbossa's daughter, and Daniel Jones, Davy Jones son dropped from the banisters from the buildings above her. Honestly, none of them, with the exception of Daniel, were actually VKs. James only being there because his father had gotten in so much trouble he was as much a hero as he was a villain, and Henrietta was only there because of her father being well….borderline villainous at best. Especially because she'd gotten full control of the Cursed Crew. Having the curse herself, but able to activate it at her own free will.

"Aye?"

James spoke quickly.

"Got rum?"

Henrietta glared at him and Daniel laughed.

"Dude, we're underaged. Besides, we all know that the fresh water around here is pretty good."

James sighed. His father was one of the few who hadn't died.

"I know, but I live with my Dad. Better to keep him happy with his rum."

Ciara summoned a barrel of rum and pushed it over to James.

"That oughta keep 'im happy."

James thanked her, and she spent time talking to the three young pirates. They were each captains of their own crews, Jack having stepped down so James could become captain of the Black Pearl, Henrietta becoming Captain of the Wicked Wench, and Daniel taking full control of the Flying Dutchman. Though, the moment the Isle barrier had gone down, they'd each become fully fledged Pirate Lords as well. James becoming Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, taking his father's place. Henrietta taking her father's spot as Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, and Daniel, proving himself as a honest pirate. Well, as honest as one could be anyway, became Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean. Though he only got that because Pirate Lord Ching died without a possible heir.

"How are the seas?"

Ciara asked. She had a few investments from when she was half demon, and still cared about them. It was always good to have money hidden away.

"Your investments are safe of course."

James responded. Ciara smirked. She knew that. It was the reason she invested in pirates. You could depend on them to be good at, if nothing else, hiding treasure. Though she knew where it was, she'd long since wiped their memories of where they'd hidden it. A much better option than just outright killing them. Even before her purer side had come out, she knew that killing the three of them outright would look too suspicious.

Besides. She'd grown accustomed to, and admittedly rather fond of the presence of the rowdy bunch.

They were fun. Which was a very, very rare word to _ever_ be used in Ciara's vocabulary. She considered very few things fun.

Even hanging around Amy normally was described as enjoyable and relaxing. Very rarely fun.

Not to mention the pirates had taught her the values of friendships forged on rum, bar fights, adventure, and pillaging their filthy black guts out.

"Wanna go cause a bit of trouble? There's a rogue ship sailing through my sea?"

James offered as they walked towards the docks.

"Sure."

Ciara said, texting Uma to tell her where she'd disappeared too and explaining what she'd be getting up to. Happy when her girlfriend gave the go ahead for her to enjoy her time with her friends and sail the seas for a while. Though she was happy when she saw that the ship sailing the Caribbean was part of the Weselton Fleet. For once since the incident, she had a true sense of revenge.

Maybe killing a few of them if they caused her problems wouldn't be too bad…..

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_

One swashbuckling adventure later, and Ciara laughed at just how much gold she'd managed to help plunder. She, Henrietta, and James were literally rolling in stolen gold, rubies, and other precious metals and gems. Daniel was steering the ship.

"Ah, quite a fine haul for such young pirates!"

James called, laughing happily. The group laughed happily. Setting sail back to the Isle after a long day. Passing Uma's ship that was about to head out to sea.

"I was starting to get worried about you!"

Uma called, laughing when Ciara jumped from one ship to the other to hug her girlfriend. Waving goodbye to her friends as they sailed the Black Pearl to port. Promising to drop by and collect her share of the booty on her way back to Auradon.

"So, where did you guys go?"

Ciara purred.

"Went sailing on the Caribbean. Ran into a Weselton ship. I decided that causing them a few problems wouldn't be too bad."

Uma laughed.

"Good to see you haven't really changed all that much."

Ciara couldn't help but chuckle.

"I suppose I was always a protector, but now my methods have changed. Somewhat."

Uma laughed as they sailed.

"Yeah, somewhat. You're still a ruthless defender my kamali. It's just that now you're almost picky with your fights."

Ciara hummed and the two spent the day together. Ciara laughing at a random thought that crossed her mind.

"What?"

Uma asked.

"I just realized. You went to Serpent Prep, Mal went to Dragon Hall, and I kinda drifted. How am I friends with both of you?"

Uma thought back to when she and Ciara had first met Mal.

"We ditched school once."

Ciara laughed.

"Who knew that our very first time not starting a fight would eventually make us some of the very best friends?"

Uma couldn't help but laugh as they leaned against the wheel of the ship. Daydreaming quietly

As to when the first, and until recently only time Uma, Mal, their gangs, and Ciara met without trying to murder each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What are you snakes lookin' at?"_

 _Mal hissed. She and Uma were still not friends, every since their first brawl a few weeks ago._

" _The headmaster sent us and threatened to call us good kids if we didn't. You goody two shoes?"_

 _Uma snarled. Ciara just stood by. She didn't see the point in speaking up. Not worth it. The group was in a stalemate. Mostly because Freddie was running her Dad's shop for the day and Amy, as far as they knew, wasn't that much of a threat. And yes, the two groups had started brawling that far back in their pasts._

 _However, the stalemate came to an abrupt halt when one of Gaston's idiot sons and a few of his brothers 'dared' to call them budding heroes. Just about one of the worse insults you could give on the Isle, and Uma took one swift glance at Mal._

" _Just this once, we kill him together."_

 _Mal nodded, and Ciara stepped back opting to watch as one of her other close friends, the son of Scar, stepped up to talk to her._

" _I don't know how you cope being surrounded by idiots."_

 _Ciara hummed, watching the carnage as the son of Gaston and a few of his brother's, sans Uma's friend Gil. Surprisingly not dumb enough to intervene on his brothers' behest, and watched as the large group of villain kids beat him to a nearly unrecognizable pulp. At which point Ciara dubbed it a good time to respond to her friend._

" _Meh. They have their moments of use and entertainment."_

 _Sefu hummed._

" _I suppose so."_

 _He said before walking away._

It was as she thought of her leonine friend that she realized she hadn't spoken to him in ages. When she noticed that Uma was looking at her, she almost blushed.

"Uh…..you've been talking this whole time haven't you?"

Uma laughed and gave her a hug.

"No, but it's funny to watch you get lost in your thoughts. Who'd you forget to visit?"

Ciara hugged Uma back.

"Sefu. Scar's son. He's a good friend of mine and I haven't talked to him in a while. I feel kinda bad about it."

Uma nodded.

"Well we do have a long summer ahead of us. Go say hi, I'm gonna go talk to Major for a little while longer, and then go talk to my Dad if you need to find me. Okay?"

Ciara nodded, kissed Uma on the forehead, and the two split off. Ciara walking to the Western end of the Isle, surprised to find it modelled after an African Savannah, where to her surprise, a brownish orange furred lion, clearly an adolescent, though sporting an impressive black mane, with almond shaped red eyes that seemed to glow.

"You must be enjoying life here Sefu. You look good."

Ciara called to the lion, not incredibly surprised when it walked over to a large rock in the middle of the sun and flopped down.

"Life has improved. Pawsitively atrocious sun though. Still too cold for a beast of my status."

Sefu growled. Ciara chuckled a bit at his pun and spoke.

"Still upset that you're not even considered a relative of the royal family of the Pride Lands?"

Sefu growled.

"Somehow my darling brother Kovu marries into the throne, and I myself am the cousin of King Simba, and I'm not even acknowledged! It's rather rude. It's not as if I'm clawing my way to a position of power. Though, as I said, I nice sun spot would be much appreciated."

Ciara sighed and did her friend the favor of clearing up the sky over his selected rock so it'd warm up some.

"Is that better?"

Ciara asked, watching as the lion rolled onto his back and took his human form. His human form showing, if possible, more signs of Scar's lineage. His hair was fashioned into long thin dreadlocks that went down to the base of his spine. He had angled features, brilliant green cat like eyes, and the very beginnings of a wispy goatee. All of it surprisingly complimenting his naturally tanned skin.

Sefu was also wearing black jeans, black converse, and an open dark brown leather vest that displayed his six pack. Around his neck was also a necklace of fangs, and, unlike most other Isle kids, he simply opted against wearing a shirt.

"Yes. I'm rather surprised you just came here to talk."

Ciara laughed and tossed him a sword.

"I knew you wanted one, but now I must go. I'll speak to you soon old friend."

Sefu purred, balancing his new blade in his hands.

"Agreed."

A/N

Decided to do something special in honor of Descendants 2! Leave a Review! Going on vacation and won't be near a computer for a while, so I had to do this early.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

The following few weeks were very nearly a blur for Ciara as there was a flurry of preparation for the Royal Cotillion. Which, sadly for her, meant another visit to the Hook siblings shop. Which wasn't as bad as it was before considering their elder sister, Harriet Hook, had recently convinced them to make Evie a full time business partner, which was the birth of Hook and Crown Design. A name that Ciara herself was actually rather proud of. Especially since she got a bunch of discounts since she was friend with the owners. Even Evie's boyfriend Doug helped out, helping to take orders and figure out exactly how much they were profiting.

"Not bad! Within the next three years we'll have enough for that castle Evie always wanted, a brand new ship for _each_ of the Hook siblings, and for a bigger location in Auradon."

He said, causing a cheer to break out from the three Hooks, Evie, and Coraline. Ciara whined.

"Good for you, now can we finish this? I'm taking Uma out on a date and I'd like to be on time."

Harriet chuckled, finishing up Ciara's suit fitting. Her new suit being a combination of Isle Chic and Auradon Class. Which honestly suited Ciara just fine. She'd rather missed the eldest Hook, who'd been her go to tailor before Harry, or as Ciara called him, Captain Guyliner.

"I heard about that. Didn't think anyone was able to get her heart out of whatever version of Davy Jones locker it was in. You prove me wrong constantly."

Ciara chuckled. Harriet was the eldest of the three, and surprisingly enough the leader of her own group of Pirates originating from Dragon Hall. She out of the siblings being the only true Captain, her group being a group of skilled oddballs and usually forgotten villains that somehow always got the job done. Either because of her incredible team building skills or simply because unlike Uma, Harriet had no tolerance for stupidity and failure.

Which was ironic considering her brother's best friends consisted of a genius sea witch/pirate and an absolute idiot who couldn't tie his own shoes until he was 14. Though he was strong. Which was really his only mildly redeeming factor.

"Still trying to figure out how I put up with Gil when he's around?"

Harriet asked as the two headed out for a snack, Harriet's pet cat Aqua following along behind them.

"I don't get it. You pick and choose your team for intelligence and skill, and yet you put up with Gil. I honestly can't wrap my head around it."

Harriet laughed as they stopped by Ursula's fish 'n chips, not even bothering to place an order they knew wasn't going to be taken seriously as fried clams appeared in front of them, courtesy of one of Major's tentacles.

"Honestly, my crew follows the same rules as Uma's. Sans moron with nothing going for him except strength."

Ciara nodded. To be fair, they really did follow the same rules. Harriet was the undisputed Captain, Roscoe's son Rex was the fiery and ruthless First Mate, and in place of the bumbling idiot who even Ciara still hated, Harriet had Cody, Clayton's son. Equally strong if not stronger than Gil, but incredibly smart and ambitious. Which oddly enough made him more bearable than his father, Gaston, and Gil. Especially since he knew precisely when to stop talking when in Ciara's presence.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you're going to the Cotillion. Thought you hated the idea of dressing up for anything?"

Ciara asked. Harriet huffed.

"Things have changed. Daniel and I are going as friends. Besides, it's not all that bad when you get to design your own gown."

She admitted, chuckling lightly. Ciara nodded.

"I suppose so."

She and Harriet spent the time talking before Ciara had to go, vanishing off to where she'd agreed to meet Uma, a secret hangout that still remained from the Isle's prison colony days, one that the kids had actually turned back on their own, similar to what they'd done for the Fish 'n Chip shop. Sorta as a memorial to what they'd survived.

"Where'd you disappear off to?"

Uma asked, her eyes scanning Ciara.

"Went to my fitting for the Cotillion. Getting a new suit for the occasion. Did you hear that Harriet was back to working with her siblings?"

Uma seemed a bit surprised. Despite being rival Captains, she and Harriet were still friends. Mostly.

"I'd heard about that but thought it was just a rumour. I'll check it out later. Come on, you promised me a dinner date."

Ciara laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Good thing we decided to spend the Summer here on the Isle, isn't it. Because for our dinner date I'm taking you to Auradon. Lady and Tramp told me where to find a good restaurant."

Uma nodded and chuckled as they teleported off. Ciara taking her to a fancy restaurant that thankfully didn't serve seafood. She may have been raised in a fish 'n chip shop but that didn't mean she liked eating her subjects. Something Ciara understood thankfully before taking Uma out to watch a movie and for a walk through a nearby park.

"Did you really plan all of this for me?"

Uma asked, her head on Ciara's shoulder as they wandered past a lake.

"Of course I did. I know how before we met you didn't really have anyone looking out for you. And I wanted to show that I'm here for you now."

Uma laughed.

"I knew that silly. But I appreciate the effort. Really. I barely even understand what love is but I know that I love you. Besides, I just have to ask, do you ever miss it?"

Ciara tilted her head slightly.

"Miss what?"

Uma sighed as they walked.

"The devil wings and cute tail. Being able to just let loose your rage on whoever angered you. Having everyone know that not only were you powerful but that you weren't afraid to use that power?"

Ciara thought about it for a moment.

"I honestly don't know. But I admit, I do miss watching Aziz run from me in terror. It was funny."

Uma laughed.

"No, I think that one time it was funny because he ran straight off the docks and landed on one of my tentacles while I was relaxing."

Ciara chuckled.

"Yeah, that might've been part of it. I think he mistook you for Ursula for a second there."

Uma smiled a bit more at the mention of her mother.

"I'm just realizing that if she could see me now she'd hate my guts. Dating the sister of the mother of Maleficent. How dastardly?!"

Ciara laughed.

"I'm not sure if she'd be impressed by your backstabbing skills or upset that you used them on her. But either way, I'd love to see her face."

Uma smiled and they starting walking towards the hotel they'd gotten for the night. Laughing happily at jokes and memories long past.

A/N

Leave a review! Or just PM me to offer ideas! Really! I'm bored! And lonely! Anyone….? Review? By the way! Thanks for helping me get to 50 full chapters! Let's see if we can get to 100 before Descendants 3! At least….I think there will be a Descendants 3…..


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

It wasn't long before Ciara was summoned to her adaptive father, Belobog's presence. His time as Lord of Heaven was coming to a close and Ciara was being groomed to take over as heir. Until he dropped a whole new surprise right into her lap.

"Ciara, it has become clear that you are not entirely at ease in the body of an angel. So I will offer you this final gift from me. Your old body, in return, all I wish is that you walk the path of the Grey. Using your dark power to continue preserving the light, and your understanding of Darkness to judge those who use it fairly, looking from both perspectives."

Ciara's jaw nearly hit the ground and she nodded frantically. She had thought about Uma's question, and had decided. Yes, she did miss the demonic traits. But not for the power, or the freedom of just yelling at people to get them to leave her in peace, but because that was _her_ the form she'd been born into and the form in which she'd proved everyone wrong. Proved that a demon could be considered a human. And it was in that form that she wanted to continue her own personal mission. To make the heroes understand.

Admittedly she knew both heroes and villains were incredibly biased, but since she was technically both and neither, she could hopefully get even more advancements own the Isle. And perhaps free the villains who had been wrongly accused.

No small feat considering none of the villains had ever actually been given a fair trial or even the opportunity to represent themselves in an actual court of law.

Belobog looked through her thoughts and smiled at her noble reasoning to return to being a demon before waving his hand, putting Ciara through one final transformation.

She was now once again boasting the darker colors, chains, and spikes that she had before he had chosen her as his heir, but there were some subtle changes. The white long sleeved shirt under her red short sleeved shirt, her fingerless leather gloves being white instead of black and in her waist length raven black hair was a solid streak of white. Though what pleased her most were the demonic wings and tail she'd recovered.

"I missed not having to preen my wings."

She mumbled as Belobog laughed.

"I can imagine. Now go. The cotillion is tonight and I do believe you have a date to prepare for." Ciara nodded, and said a quick goodbye to her adoptive brother before sprinting towards an open portal and spreading her wings, flying silently through the air and landing on the balcony of the room Amy shared with her twin sister.

"Oh my PINK! You've got your demon wings and tail back!"

Amy squealed as Ciara picked her up and spun her around.

"Yep. Turns out I'm allowed to use dark magic to preserve the light. Besides, it's always funny to watch people's faces when they figure out a demon just saved their lives."

Amy laughed and the two of them talked for a while until Mal barged into the room, her currently blonde hair with purple highlights moving a bit even after she'd stopped.

"Alright gecko breath, stop with the identity crisis. Ben loves you for you. And honestly, with that hairstyle, I have demonically enhanced vision and it is hard to tell where your face ends and your hair begins. Please go let Dizzy fix that. Besides, if he doesn't love you for you, he has no right to fake it. He should just be honest with it. And considering he has roared in your defence before, I think the whole school knows he loves you. Even Chad isn't dumb enough to try anything."

Mal calmed down a bit and used her own magic to return her hair to its normal shade of purple before actually looking Ciara over.

"So bat breath is back."

Ciara smirked.

"Yet me calling you gecko breath to your face was unrecognized and me calling you lizard guts to your back is treated the same way. In the words of Sefu and Scar, I'm surrounded by idiots."

Amy whacked her best friend on the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ciara laughed.

"It means Chad just got chased out of Carlos and Jay's dorm by Dude and Carlos."

Amy laughed and Mal blushed.

It'd only taken an hour for the whole school to find out Dude had swallowed one of Mal's potions and had deviled the ability to speak. Particularly after Dude had been found having a full blown conversation with Anita.

"I swear, I didn't know that was going to do that to Dude!"

Mal whined. Ciara chuckled.

"We know Mal. But it's still funny. Besides. Who knew Dude gave out such good dating advice? I was starting at think Carlos and Jane would never get together."

Amy nodded. Jane had been focused so intently on organizing the cotillion that it had been hard for Carlos to even get her attention, let alone ask her out.

"Yep. Hey, has anyone figured out what Gil is up to?"

She asked, realizing that nobody had really heard much of the son of Gaston.

"Yeah, turns out Gil has a gift with animals. He's working at the adoption center in Corona, go figure. The hunter who helps animals."

Amy shrugged, as did Mal. Gil never did seem entirely comfortable with a shotgun in his hand, so nobody was really that surprised.

"Alright….now what. We haven't got anything else to really talk about and I've been kicked out of my dorm until the dance so I can't see Uma's dress. Not fun. "

Amy and Mal laughed.

"Aww….kicked out by her girlfriend so she can't see the dress. I wonder what she's expecting you to do. Other than the villainous thing and eavesdrop. We all know you have a few _skills_ in espionage."

Ciara smirked.

"How else was I supposed to find out that you were afraid of otters."

Mal turned bright red.

"I don't even know what those are! Is it a rat or a beaver?!"

Amy laughed.

"Most people have that problem with platypus and llamas."

Ciara nodded.

"Well duh, is a Llama a camel or a sheep? And I think it's pretty obvious that a platypus will forever be weird. A beaver duck that is poisonous. How fun."

Amy blinked.

"You speak as if from experience."

Ciara sighed.

"I was stuck in an air vent with Perez Platypus. Perry's son? Yeah, he still has his barbs. Not fun. Good thing I can't be poisoned though."

Amy patted her friend on the back.

"Poor you. If you were anyone else you would've been killed by a secret agent platypus with poisonous barbs. But lucky for us, you are you, and you will be around to keep us out of trouble for basically ever.

Ciara rolled her eyes.

"And one of these times I'm going to take a back seat and let you two get out of trouble by yourself. You seem to get into it well enough."

Amy whined.

"It's not our fault trouble finds us!"

Ciara smirked.

"Like a cat and catnip."

Amy laughed.

"What a purrrrfect analogy."

Mal gagged.

"If I hear another cat quip I'm going to puke."

"There's the Mal we all know and hate."

Amy and Ciara said together. Mal glared at them.

"I hate the both of you."

Mal grumbled as they hugged her.

"No you don't, now hurry up and get ready! You have to leave before us. Wouldn't want you to be late for your date with the king, now would we?"

Mal squeaked and ran off as Amy and Ciara laughed.

"When do you think she's gonna realize she has four hours?"

Amy asked. Ciara shrugged.

"In four hours probably."

A/N

Leave a review!


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

"I cannot believe you two dimwits let me start getting ready for a date that isn't for another two hours!"

Mal shouted. Ciara glanced at her best friend, who was laughing hysterically at her twin sister.

"To be fair, it isn't like we insisted you had to get ready. Besides, why would we say something like that?"

Mal was silently fuming. She knew that for anything she said, the demon would have a retort.

"Okay, fine, so I'm a little nervous."

Amy laughed before teasing her older twin.

"Somebody's in love."

Ciara chuckled.

"You kidding me? Ben almost fell down the stairs because I asked him what he was getting her for their anniversary."

Mal turned bright red and Amy could see the humiliation rolling off her in waves.

"Ciara, I thought he did fall down the stairs. He landed on Harry, remember?"

Ciara grinned.

"That was because he wasn't paying attention and tripped over one of Uma's tentacles."

Amy shrugged.

"Meh, either way it goes, the cat fight was fun to watch."

Ciara laughed.

"Hook vs. Beast-boy. Fight to the death. Didn't Harry win?"

Just as she asked that question, Harry walked into the room, being dragged by his sister, Harriet.

"I would've. If my older sister hadn't interfered."

Harriet dropped him onto the ground.

"We are trying to stay out of trouble and you are not helping. So hush!"

Harry sighed. He'd never won a fight or an argument with his older sister.

"Yes ma'am. By the way, the Capt'n wanted you."

He said to Ciara. Amy grinned at just how quickly Ciara had gotten up.

"Well someone wanted to go see her girlfriend."

Ciara casually flicked her tail so it hit Amy's nose.

"Yep! I'll see you guys later."

She said energetically, bouncing along to her own dorm to go and see Uma.

"So….what do you think?"

Uma asked when Ciara opened the door, spinning to show off the new dress.

"I do believe our local designers have outdone themselves."

Ciara mumbled, somewhat in shock. Uma smiled a bit as she gave Ciara a hug.

"I see someone got her devil wings and tail back?"

Ciara nodded, opening her massive wings and wrapping her tail around her girlfriend. An action that she'd actually missed being able to do.

"Yep. Decided to just be my normal self contradicting all odds."

Uma smiled. She'd honestly missed Ciara's leathery black wings, and the feeling of being hugged by a tail brought back memories of how iara used to fly her over the ocean, out near the barrier of the Isle. Giving at least a pseudo illusion of freedom.

"I honestly kinda missed the cute tail. Oh, and I got you a present."

Ciara perked up a bit at the mention of a present and glanced over to their minifridge, which now had a coffee machine on the counter next to it.

"Uma, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Ciara asked, eying the machine. Uma laughed. She knew fully well that coffee was Ciara's second love.

"Once or twice."

Uma teased, nuzzling her girlfriend.

"I've got to do it more often then."

She mumbled. Uma laughing a bit.

"Meh, I know you love me. But, we do have to finish getting ready. This means you get to put on that new suit of yours."

Ciara nodded a bit and went to get ready, putting on a silk suit that had been a present from King Ben for saving the Kingdom. Which of course, she'd discovered in her closet during the few months she was living as a disembodied spirit holding on to existence through a magical ruby. Which, as she'd just noted, had been a very useful backup plan. Just in case something almost, or rather, successfully killed her.

"Thinking about your ruby amulet?"

Uma asked as Ciara zoned out, straightening her tie.

"Yeah, not sure if I should try making a new one with a different power source, or maybe just go and renegotiate my old deal with Queen Elsa and power a new one off the criminals she sends me. Instead of….uh…..starting it off the way I did last time."

Uma glanced at her girlfriend.

"How did you get that thing powered up the first time?"

Ciara whimpered. The original amulet had been sparked to life by the torturing death of an innocent soul. Who that innocent soul was….well….she didn't like to discuss. Mostly because there were very few truly innocent people in the world. And even though she wasn't proud of what she'd done in the moment, she had taken the time to see into the future of the person she'd killed.

The being would've grown up to kill Ben, King Adam, and Queen Mother Belle before basically destroying the world.

Even with originally evil intentions, she'd saved the planet.

"I'd rather not discuss it, but it all started with the destruction of a single purely innocent soul."

Uma sighed. She knew just how far Ciara had come. The daughter of the Chernabog having come the furthest during the time they'd known Amy.

Beforehand, Ciara's evil plans and plots were not only almost full proof, only almost because Ciara actually enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Thoroughly enjoying destroying the people who got in her path.

Though that didn't mean she killed mindlessly. No….Ciara's murders were always carefully thought out and executed. Which to some, made her even scarier.

But since she'd met Amy, Ciara had slowly learned to let people in. Starting to trust people, while maintaining her willingness to draw blood if one of the people she'd let in her life was hurt.

To be completely honest with herself, Uma was fairly sure Ciara was one of the most complex people she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it. But your past is part of who you are. You can't run away from it."

Uma whispered to her girlfriend. Ciara leaned back into Uma's side.

"I know. I just don't enjoy looking back on what I used to be."

Uma couldn't help it, kissing Ciara on the cheek.

"We all have done things we're not proud of. We've all grown from our experiences. It's perfectly normal. Just think about it. Out of all of us, you've arguably come the furthest. You went from the scariest person on the Isle to still being terrifying, but being incredibly sweet and loving towards a select few people. And I'm happy to be one of those select few people."

Ciara looked over at Uma, giving her a hug.

"Why, so that when the demon comes out to play you don't have to worry about getting hurt?"

Uma sighed, the downside to having such dense bones. Her skull was like concrete sometimes.

"No, it's because I get to consider myself a friend of the sweetheart the demon calls a host."

Ciara sighed. Uma had always known how to calm her down the few times she got depressed.

"Promise Uma?"

Uma laughed a bit, nuzzling long black hair.

"Sea Witch's lack of honor."

A/N

Leave a review!


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

Ciara smiled a bit at Uma's humor and got up, finally ready to walk with her girlfriend down to where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Ready to go everyone?"

Ciara asked, forcing a small smile. Uma couldn't help giving Ciara a reassuring nuzzle. The gentle movement calming the demoness a bit.

"Yeah, we're ready Ciara."

Amy and Mal said, Ben and Alexander nodding behind them as they made their way to the car. The ride to the cotillion was filled with idle chatter. Ben having gotten them a driver as Uma stroked Ciara's tail, which was twitching slightly.

"Worried, or ADHD?"

Uma asked, holding down the flicking appendage. Ciara forced her tail to still, instead pulling out a fidget spinner that her elder brother, both adopted and by blood, had worked together to give her. Mostly because the ADHD trait ran through both lines of the family.

"I think it's a little bit of both. I'm not sure. Considering it's been awhile since I've changed wings, and I know how long it took me to readjust to the balance. The angel wings were actually heavier and relied on the muscles in my back to hold them up and together. But I think I'll keep up the practice."

Uma glanced at her, knowing how delicate the muscles between her wings had been before. Making it almost impossible for Ciara to sleep on her stomach unless she was either unconscious or her wings were physically tied to her back.

"And why is that?"

She asked. Amy too entranced in talking to her boyfriend, Alexander to listen. Not to mention that Mal and Ben seemed to be completely and totally lost in each other's eyes. Proven when a small walnut flew between them and neither of them blinked.

"Makes it possible for me to sleep on my stomach without too much pain. At least for a night."

Uma smiled and the rest of the car ride went surprisingly quickly. The driver dropping them off at the ship the cotillion was being held on before speeding off. Uma incredibly happy to be surrounded by water and Ciara couldn't help but chuckle at the smile.

"So….I'm guessing you and Uma are happy together."

Jordan said, having moved on from Aziz ages ago.

"Yeah. I honestly don't know what took me so long."

Ciara said, watching Uma joke around with a few of the other pirates who had decided to attend.

"Hey, as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. And I don't think I ever really apologized for accusing you of cheating, it was….you know…..uh….."

Ciara smiled a bit at Jordan. She'd figured the specific timing for the incident that month had been part of why they'd split. She knew Jordan had sporadic mood swings from time to time, but nothing that bad.

"No harm, no fowl. I honestly guessed that that'd had something to do with it. But, I don't think we're getting back together."

Jordan smiled.

"I'd be sorta surprised if we did. You seem genuinely happy with Uma. Maybe I should teach her how to give good wing massages. Then you could have the best of both."

She said, laughing lightly. Ciara almost fell over then and there.

"As great as that would feel on my back, I'm trying to not become a spoiled brat. I remember Audrey at that stage. Seriously. Think of a demon with that same attitude."

Jordan pat her close friend on the back.

"Yeah, but maybe just for special occasions. Or when you get sore after sparring with Mal too much. That'd be alright?"

Ciara flicked her tail, she was fully aware that Uma knew she could purr. Uma had actually been one of the first to find out. Albeit, like Jordan, accidentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ciara hadn't been feeling well. At all. Her Uncle, Belobog, had decided to let loose a particularly potent flash of white magic on Christmas Eve, and it was starting to wear on her magic reserves. Making her sick physically._

 _She'd already become rather closely acquainted with every toilet and trash can in the compound she lived in with Uma, Freddie, Amy, and Kane. That, and she now knew exactly how many tiles were on the floor of their bathroom._

 _That had been how long she'd actually been in there._

" _Not to offend the almighty demon princess, but you look like something that would've come out the back end of a seahorse."_

 _Uma said softly. Walking in to check on her best friend since it was her turn in the cycle. Kane and Freddie taking turns after her because of Ciara's lack of control while she was sick. Which meant any time you walked into the room with her, even though she had a burning fever, even for her species, it was cold._

 _And not just temperature wise. Ciara's rampant aura made everyone around her effectively feel the chill of pending death and doom. It often took several hours to wear off. The effects of the black aura leaching every positive feeling the person had upon entering the room to use as more energy. Meaning that the longer you stayed in Ciara's presence, the effects got worse faster._

 _And since they all knew Amy was an empath, whose powers were somewhat active, even on the Isle, it wasn't safe to let her in the room._

 _Especially since Kane,who was arguably the darkest of them, along with Harry, the Headless Horseman's son, who had his own place, both boys had taken several hours to recover after walking into the room unprepared._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, Uma stroked Ciara's back. Silently thinking of every time her mother had made her do dishes at 4 am for the fish 'n chips shop. The negative emotion blocking her just enough so that she could get close to Ciara._

" _I feel like I swallowed a lava rock."_

 _Ciara groaned, just before Uma reached out and started to scratch just under her right wing, and Ciara did something she was admittedly humiliated by._

 _She purred. Loud. Not loud enough to be heard through the walls, but loud enough so that Uma could hear her with no problem._

" _I'm gonna guess, say nothing about the demon that purrs like a cat?"_

 _Uma asked, stopping for a moment._

" _Don't stop scratching and never mention this to another soul living or otherwise, but yeah."_

 _Ciara rumbled. Her purr affecting her voice. Uma had to fight the urge to awe at how cute the demon looked._

" _Somehow, I can't help but think of you as a purring dog now."_

 _Ciara growled, glaring at her then best friend. She'd been likened to a dog several times now. By her friends for being loyal and protective, and by her enemies for sinking her teeth into her victims, 'literally', and not letting go until she saw the life fade from their eyes._

" _Never say that again. I know I'm contradictory but that…."_

 _Uma smiled._

" _Too far?"_

 _Ciara wrapped her tail loosely around Uma's wrist._

" _A little bit, yeah."_

 _XXXXXXX_ FLASHBACK OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ciara snapped out of her thoughts again, she found herself dancing with Uma, somehow keeping her balance despite her earlier concerns about the weight of her wings.

"So what do you think our next adventure is gonna be my Kamali?"

Uma asked, using her personal nickname for Ciara. Ciara shrugged, swaying with her girlfriend happily.

"Who knows. I'm just happy that I get to spend at least a little while with you."

Uma chuckled and kissed Ciara's cheek, not minding the sudden blush.

"You've been spending too much time with Ben. That was the most cliche hero in love line I've ever heard."

Ciara smirked.

"And you loved it."

Uma sighed, admitting defeat just that one time.

"Yeah, and I loved it."

She said, more than happy to dance with her girlfriend, friends, and family throughout the night.

A/N

Leave a review!


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own the OC, Amy, or Kane's outfit both of which are the creations of pinksakura271.

A/N

Just watched the beginning of the newest Season of OUAT, considering doing an OUAT and Descendants crossover, including, if I get permission, Amy and any other OCs you all want to send in to me. And I know there's a lot of you because there's over 6,000 views. Send in OC ideas!


End file.
